Ut Ameris, Ama !: Caius & Galaad
by Seshat666
Summary: FIC ÉCRITE EN COLLABORATION AVEC SOURISSIME    Ce roleplay transformé en fanfiction retrace la rencontre puis la vie amoureuse et chevaleresque du centurion devenu Seigneur Breton Caius Camillus et du pur chevalier Galaad  il faut imaginer Jean Dujardin .
1. Prologue

Il était l'un des Chevaliers les plus efficaces de la Table Ronde. Galaad était sans contredit l'image même de l'élégance, de l'étiquette et de la bienséance. Plus patient qu'Arthur encore, grand, fort, intelligent, lumineux, souriant, il avait toutes les qualités qui manquaient au Chevalier blanc pour être parfait, c'est-à-dire supporter et même encourager les cons de la Table Ronde. Les aider dans les moments où ils tentaient de se dépasser et les pousser à enjamber les barrières que des gens plus impatients poseraient sur leur chemin, pour devenir meilleurs. Il avait accompagné Karadoc et Perceval maintes fois en mission et avait ramené avec eux le succès. Il avait raconté leurs exploits, dont il avait presque été l'unique auteur mais bon, à chaque phrase, les deux Chevaliers étaient cités comme partie intégrante des héros de l'histoire… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Galaad qu'une aventure relate les noms de Perceval et Karadoc parmi les écrits du Père Blaise. Ils n'auraient probablement jamais eu l'occasion d'apparaître dans la légende si ce n'eut été de lui et de ses bons mots.

Il n'était pas un élitiste comme l'était Lancelot… Il n'était pas un Chevalier solitaire. Plusieurs ne l'aimaient pas… On en venait à détester sa gentillesse et son don de soi. Sa générosité, la blancheur de son sourire et son optimisme quasiment surnaturels en devenaient à une certaine limite agaçants, carrément frustrants parfois. Même Arthur en avait parfois des nausées et l'envoyait Dieu seul savait où pour éviter d'avoir à supporter plus longtemps son écœurant positivisme. On ignorait d'où il était sorti, il n'avait, selon le peu qu'on savait de lui, pas de famille, ni d'épouse, ni d'enfants, pas même la pointe du nez d'une idylle… En fait, on ne savait rien de Galaad. Il était un mystère et ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'on en apprenne plus à son sujet. Et puis personne ne s'était profondément intéressé à lui poser ces questions. Il n'avait pas plus pris le temps de renseigner les gens sur sa provenance, ses origines. Il n'était pas un cachotier, ni mystérieux par volonté de l'être. Il n'appréciait tout simplement pas l'idée de parler de sa personne. Galaad avait toujours l'impression que dès l'instant ou on parlait de lui, la conversation devenait unilatérale et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Peut-être une touche d'immaturité ? Étant donné le fait qu'il pouvait porter plus d'intérêt aux gens qu'eux ne pouvaient le lui rendre. Il adorait entendre les gens lui raconter leurs problèmes, mais détestait leur raconter sa vie. Les gens ne savaient qu'une seule et unique chose à son sujet… Il était Aquitain.

Il n'était pas là depuis aussi longtemps que les autres. Il était arrivé il y avait environ sept ans. Repéré par plusieurs Chevaliers qui en entendaient parler par des voyageurs, sauvés par un jeune homme d'une telle gentillesse qu'ils avaient d'abord cru faisant partie de la quasi-légendaire Table Ronde. Puis le Roi l'avait fait retrouver, l'avait approché pour lui offrir de faire partie de ses Chevaliers, puisqu'il qu'il avait visiblement les capacités requises pour faire partie de la cour ainsi que de la Table Ronde, que les gens l'aimaient bien et que grâce à ses faits d'arme, il était le bienvenu parmi eux. Galaad n'avait évidemment pas refusé ! Et il s'était parfaitement intégré à une vitesse incroyable, devenant plutôt proche de Lancelot avec lequel il s'accordait particulièrement bien. Ils avaient la même vision pour la majorité des choses, le même savoir, la même intelligence. Tous deux semblaient avoir été élevés, à la base, par des êtres qui n'étaient pas nécessairement humains. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus Arthur avait tendance à les envoyer en mission ensemble. Galaad appréciait beaucoup, lui qui considérait Lancelot comme un grand ami, mais ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de former un binôme… Lui qui se considérait comme errant et solitaire avait finalement décidé de faire cavalier seul et de prendre ses distances de l'Aquitain. Acceptant la décision du Chevalier blanc sans broncher, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de se fâcher ou de se montrer déçu, il s'était retourné vers ses confrères. Bien que discrètement exaspéré par leur incompétence, il ne s'était strictement jamais mis en colère. Il était Le Seigneur Perfection. S'attirant de plusieurs du mépris et d'heureusement plus nombreux autres, une admiration sans bornes. Il avait gagné la confiance du Roi qui partageait entre lui et le désormais solitaire Lancelot les plus périlleuses missions.

Puis était venue cette période … Ce moment durant lequel Arthur lui avait confié, comme on le fait à un bon ami, qu'il était inquiet pour le futur de quelqu'un. Un certain… Caius.

-Non mais, il s'en tire quoi… On lui a refilé des terres, il est devenu Seigneur...

Lui avait dit Arthur entre deux séances de doléances, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter des camps Romains qui trainaient toujours sur le territoire et qu'il avait commencé à raser... Le sujet en était venu sur un petit problème en lien avec les camps, un problème que le Roi avait apparemment prit en affection.

- Il vit d'ssus mais il a pas la moindre idée de quoi en faire.

Avait-il ajouté suivant une bouchée de pain qu'il mâchonna rapidement pour reprendre avec une visible exaspération :

-Il fout rien de toute la journée, il a des gens à faire vivre et eux ils crèvent de faim parce que leur Seigneur a pas les connaissances requises… Non c'est l'bordel. Bientôt on va les avoir aux portes et ils vont gueuler qu'ils ont bouffé Caius.

Galaad n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre où voulait en venir le Roi et il se redressa, ignorant la dernière phrase qui s'était voulue drôle mais dont l'effet ne sembla pas avoir atteint l'Aquitain… Probablement un double-sens qu'il n'avait pas pigé.

-Vous voulez que je m'occupe de lui Sire ?

Arthur leva la tête vers son Ministre, quittant finalement sa miche de pain des yeux, surpris… Oui bon, quand on a pas l'habitude des gens vifs, ça surprend d'être compris sans même devoir le dire. Se reprenant, le Roi continua :

-Bah, très honnêtement… Ça m'arrangerait. Je sais que c'est pas très prestigieux et tout mais…

-Écoutez Sire, je suis là pour vous servir. J'ai juré fidélité et peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous sollicitez mon aide, que ce soit pour balayer la grande cour de ses feuilles à l'automne ou pour débarrasser le pays d'un dragon, j'irai sans hésitation.

En réponse à pareille déclaration, le Roi avait sourit. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Galaad était l'exemple du parfait Chevalier. Tant de dévotion en une seule personne. Si seulement ils avaient pu être tous comme lui… Même Lancelot n'était pas aussi respectable. Il avait ses défauts. Le seul défaut apparent de Galaad, c'était justement ça : il n'en avait pas.

-Ben, en fait, y s'agit d'un ancien Centurion.

Avait avoué Arthur après un instant de réflexion, se doutant que Galaad avait déjà dû piger le coup s'ils parlaient de Romains et d'un mec à qui il avait refilé des terres après que les camps aient été vidés.

-Un Centurion, Sire ?

Fit Galaad, plus par principe d'encourager le Souverain à continuer ses explications plus que par réel besoin de confirmation.

-Oui. Le plus proche camp Romain a été vidé y a quelques temps, comme vous le savez, et comme Caius et moi-même étions plutôt bons amis et qu'il a passé plus de temps de sa vie en Bretagne qu'à Rome, il était mieux pour lui de rester. Je lui ai offert une terre, une piaule, des gens, faisant de lui un Seigneur Breton. Seulement le problème, c'est qu'à Rome, il avait une famille et tout, mais personne à son service quoi. Et encore moins de connaissances en agriculture pour entretenir le machin. À Rome, y a pas tellement d'espaces du genre et les gens qui ont des fermes sont pas en villes et font généralement pas partie d'l'armée…

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

-Et comme je sais que… Enfin, je sais que vous avez pas de terres mais vous avez au moins les connaissances en la matière, si ?

-Bien sûr Sire.

Parce qu'un Chevalier de son calibre se devait de savoir un peu de tout. Et les bases de l'agriculture, c'était l'organisation et la discipline ! C'était un peu comme l'armée en fait. Un Centurion ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à intégrer ça.

-Si vous pourriez aller l'aider à remonter la pente, juste quelques temps, histoire qu'on le retrouve pas noyé avec une pierre à la ch'ville au fond d'un lac…

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux Sire, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-J'vous fais confiance.

Fit le Roi, sans même hésiter à la lui accorder entièrement. Il mettrait sa vie sur les épaules de ce mec là sans même se questionner… Non en fait c'était pas vrai. Arthur n'aurait jamais été capable de confier son existence à quelqu'un. Mais c'était une belle image quand même…

Et c'est ainsi que tout avait réellement commencé. Une mission qui aurait dû être simple. Une ligne droite, sans raison de dériver où que ce soit, et encore moins de raisons d'être dérouté. Seulement, les choses prirent une toute autre tournure que celle qui avait été prévue. Il aurait semblé que le Destin avait décidé que c'était trop facile de simplement faire suivre au Chevalier une route de la générosité qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Que l'Aquitain avait besoin d'un challenge, un vrai. De la nouveauté, quelque chose de frais.

Galaad était arrivé chez Caius un matin, très tôt. Assez tôt pour que le soleil commence à peine à pointer ses rayons derrière les collines. L'été avait fait plus de route qu'il ne lui en restait à faire. Malgré sa fin qui arrivait à grand pas, la chaleur estivale et l'humidité montaient toujours en flèche vers midi. Du coup, pour être plus concentré, soit il valait mieux s'y mettre très tard le soir ou très tôt le matin. Étant un homme particulièrement matinal, Galaad avait opté pour les premières lueurs du jour. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, qui n'était pas frais et dispos pour commencer une nouvelle journée ? Il fallait être bien étrange pour songer à se mettre aux travaux lourds à la tombée de la nuit !

Galaad n'avait jamais vu ce Romain là. Bien qu'il ait souvent accompagné Arthur lors de visites protocolaires et de signatures de traités dans quelques camps, il n'était jamais tombé sur le dit Centurion. Le nom de Caius ne lui était pas complètement inconnu, mais aucune image ne lui venait lorsque le prénom était prononcé. Il avait donc attaché sa splendide jument près de ce qui semblait être un abreuvoir un peu pourri, craquelé, contenant quelques centimètres d'eau croupie en son fond. L'Aquitain avait, pour une très rare fois, hésité en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur le paysage désolant de l'endroit. La chaleur exceptionnelle du mois précédent avait fait ses ravages vu les quelques pousses jaunes qui jaillissaient du petit jardin oublié près de la maison.

Tout était laissé à l'abandon, les clôtures ne tenaient pratiquement plus, les murs de la maison non plus, vu leur fragilité et leur grincement tandis qu'une petite brise se faisait sentir. Déjà, à première vue, un ménage s'imposait. Ce serait une bonne base par laquelle commencer. Prenant quelques notes dans sa tête, Galaad laissa vagabonder son regard sur la pierraille qui couvrait les défunts sillons des champs plus loin, de même que celles du jardin qui devait, à l'origine, servir à nourrir le propriétaire des lieux. Remettre le tout en état. Arthur n'avait forcément pas laissé Caius comme ça, sans un sous en poche, avec une cabane branlante, une terre morte et quelques paysans en charge, sans rien lui dire, ni lui assigner un mentor ou un assistant, si ? Observant une dernière fois le désastre qu'était cette terre, Galaad se redressa avant de frapper sur la paroi qui semblait être une porte au vu de sa mouvance dans ses gonds au moindre petit coup de vent. Galaad attendit avec une étrange fébrilité qu'on vienne ouvrir. Il ignorait ce qui le portait à se sentir ainsi agité mais une chose était certaine, il ne s'attendait pas à la suite…


	2. Chapitre I

Dans le silence de cette belle matinée, un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre derrière la porte de bois, ainsi qu'une série de jurons bien sentis qui portèrent le Chevalier à se redresser, méfiant. Et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler un homme à demi nu manifestement au bord de la crise de nerf (comme le prouvait le petit nerf au coin de son œil qui frémissait dangereusement) et armé d'une fourche rouillée qu'il pointa sur Galaad. Ce dernier fut plutôt surpris de voir ce à quoi il avait affaire… La première chose qu'il vit fut la fourche qui se tendait vers lui… Puis, suivant le manche alors qu'une voix d'un calme très, très précaire s'élevait, il découvrit avec un choc la personne à l'autre bout de l'arme improvisée : un homme aux traits renfrognés, durcis par la colère mais malgré tout harmonieux. Un long nez fin, une mâchoire coupée à la serpe et un regard sombre, d'un marron pur. Un homme magnifique… Une carrure particulièrement solide, le torse large et de bonnes épaules. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon, d'une chemise de lin au col échancré et de bottes de cuir enfilées rapidement.

-OK. Ca y est, j'en ai marre.

Déclara l'ex-centurion Caius Camillus d'une voix faussement calme.

-C'est plus possible là. J'en ai plein le cul. Et j'vous annonce que vous aller payer pour les autres. J'vous demanderais donc de vous r'tourner et d'vous pencher pour que j'vous introduise cette fourche dans les fesses jusqu'au gosier. Vous croyez que si j'vous plante devant ma porte façon épouvantail ça va dissuader les autres couillons d'venir frapper à ma porte ?

Demanda-t-il, ponctuant son laïus d'un sourire sardonique. C'était le troisième ce matin. Le TROISIÈME emmerdeur qui venait frapper à sa porte et qui le tirait du lit alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était gavé, mais gavé jusqu'à la moelle, comme jamais il n'avait été gavé. Le mot même était trop faible pour faire honneur à l'intensité de son ras le bol… Tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le mec devant lui qu'il menaçait d'empaler par le fondement n'était pas habillé comme un paysan. Tout ce qui importait à Caius, c'est qu'un autre connard avait osé frapper sur la planche de bois pourrie et bouffée par les mites qui lui servait de porte, le tirant violemment d'un sommeil dans lequel il avait FINALEMENT réussi à tomber après deux jours d'insomnie. Les pulsions de violence qu'il contenait de peine et de misère s'étaient réveillées en même temps que lui et il était à deux doigts d'actualiser ses pulsions sadiques.

Écoutant à demi les paroles du nouveau Seigneur Breton, Galaad se sentit bizarre pendant un instant… Au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux et de se contenter d'essayer de lui expliquer en le coupant pour ne pas le laisser faire son discours pour rien, de lui assurer qu'il venait pour l'aider, il l'observa un moment les lèvres bêtement entrouvertes, les sourcils haussés, le détaillant maladroitement tandis que chaque muscle se bandait et la chair se contractait pour agiter l'outil vers lui… Tout se passait comme au ralentit et il ne comprit absolument pas ce qui était en train d'arriver… Simplement que c'était très agréable et qu'avec tout ça, il avait raté les menaces et devait reprendre à partir de là sans avoir rien compris de ce qui s'était passé avant… Mis à part que le Romain en avait plein le cul… Seulement il ne savait pas de quoi… Sortant de ses pensées soudainement quand le propriétaire des lieux cessa de parler, Galaad tenta difficilement de reprendre sa prestance habituelle, lui qui s'était ridiculement ramolli à la sortie du Romain de sa canfouine…

-J…

Balbutia t-il, tout aussi secoué par le fait qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots que par cette étrange envie d'abandonner tout ce qu'il était venu faire là pour observer cet être d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée chez qui que ce soit d'autre avant et ne rien lui dire… Juste le regarder bouger, l'écouter parler, le connaître, discuter avec lui et peut-être même plus si affinités… Non mais c'était n'importe quoi. Rosissant sensiblement et secouant la tête violemment, Galaad ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit pendant quelques secondes… Se remettant de ce qui semblait être un choc nerveux ou peu importait… C'était pas sans lui rappeler la première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un à la guerre d'ailleurs… Cette étrange sensation de flottement… Sauf que c'était beaucoup plus agréable cette fois. Comme sur un nuage plutôt que d'avoir l'impression de flotter dans une brume sombre, dans le noir complet, et votre conscience qui vous clame que vous venez d'arracher une vie… Cette fois son subconscient s'alarmait et son corps tout entier y réagissait.

-Je…

-JE ferais mieux de faire TRÈS attention à c'que j'vais dire !

Gronda Caius qui n'entendait pas du tout à rire. Il attendait avec impatience que l'individu devant lui lui offre une occasion d'utiliser sa fourche.

-Vous êtes bien le Seigneur Caius ?

Finit par demander Galaad, toujours tendu mais un peu plus cohérent. Puis sans attendre de réponse étant donné l'humeur du mec :

-Je suis le Seigneur Galaad. Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Le Roi Arthur m'envoie… Je ne sais pas si le Roi vous avait fait part de ma venue… ?

Expliqua Galaad, clairement, sans bégayer… Malgré qu'a l'intérieur, tout se bousculait, il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle et semblait soudainement beaucoup plus calme qu'il avait pu l'être dans les secondes précédentes… Et puis c'était pas bien difficile d'apparenter cette réaction bizarre de tension à un stress vu l'accueil… Mais tout le monde aurait un autre nom pour cette tension effrayée…

Un coup de foudre.

Caius lui avait troqué son air hargneux pour une moue méfiante à l'entente de son nom. Moue qui finit par s'effacer totalement au dévoilement de l'identité de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui : un Chevalier de la Table Ronde… Merde… Il venait de menacer un Chevalier de l'embrocher par le cul ! Évidemment il abaissa sa fourche, mais la tension qu'avait fait naître la colère se voyait toujours dans ses traits légèrement crispés. Il était vraiment au bout du rouleau et même s'il avait renoncé à ses projets de meurtre (du moins sur ce visiteur-là), le Romain s'était déjà retenu d'exploser trop longtemps pour se calmer et offrir ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un sourire au Seigneur Galaad.

-Le Roi ? Euh…. Pas souvenir non…

Répondit-il, cherchant dans sa mémoire une discussion pendant laquelle le Roi lui aurait parlé d'une aide quelconque…

-Oh, je suis désolé de me présenter comme ça sans avertissement alors.

S'excusa le Chevalier qui souffla de soulagement à la vue de la fourche qui s'abaissait tandis que le nouveau Seigneur Breton semblait réfléchir profondément. Jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cabane, réussissant enfin à s'arracher à sa contemplation, ignorant de son mieux les sentiments qui surgissaient et les pulsions étranges qui le perturbaient un peu, il vit quelle sorte de merde Arthur lui avait refilé… C'était vieux, moche, tout moisi, à peine meublé, ça sentait l'étable… Non, la bergerie en fait. Nuance. La paille était vieillotte, elle se tenait à peine, avait du prendre l'humidité vu la couleur, il n'y avait même pas de table ni de chaises...Enfin, si, une, mais on n'avait pas envie de s'y assoir, même exténué. Le seul endroit potable pour poser ses miches était le lit…

-Ah mais la lettre qu'les clodos m'ont apporté ça devait être ça ! J'suis désolé hein j'l'ai même pas lue encore…

Avoua Caius, se souvenant soudainement. Il se précipita à l'intérieur à la recherche de la dite lettre. Elle traînait sur une chaise à trois pattes qu'il utilisait comme table de nuit. Il l'avait complètement zappée ! Brisant le sceau officiel de Kaamelott, il déroula le parchemin et se lança dans une lecture rapide. Effectivement, c'était une lettre du Roi qui l'informait qu'un Chevalier allait venir pour lui donner un coup de main… Un certain Galaad… Du coup bah c'était ce type là il semblerait…

-Entrez, entrez…

Fit-il sans regarder Galaad.

Ce dernier entra, lui donnant l'occasion au Chevalier d'observer plus attentivement les lieux. Comment le Roi avait-il pu donner à un ami un trou à rat pareil ? Puis lui vint un parfum discret… Un parfum sucré, acidulé… Camouflé par bien d'autres, mais quelque chose de différent qu'il n'avait presque jamais senti. Quelque chose de… citronné. Quelle odeur merveilleuse… En cherchant la provenance, il étira légèrement le cou, l'air de rien, discrètement…

Caius grimaça légèrement. Ce mec venait pour l'aider et lui l'avait pratiquement menacé de mort… Bonjour l'accueil quand même ! Relevant un regard noisette le plus doux possible vers son visiteur, il arriva même à lui sourire, enfin ça devait plutôt ressembler à un espèce de rictus mais en tout cas y'avait de la bonne volonté ça c'était certain.

-Désolé pour euh l'accueil un peu… un peu froid… J'vous avoue que j'suis un tout petit peu à cran ces temps-ci…

Et c'était pas peu dire…

-Je comprends… Il faut admettre que le Roi ne vous a pas confié quelque chose de tellement… prestigieux.

Remarqua Galaad, évitant de son mieux de paraître désobligeant. Mais bon, il ne trouvait pas de compliment pour décrire cet endroit très différent de ce à quoi Caius devait être habitué. Le pauvre... Dire que Rome était tellement grandiose. Même les camps qui existaient en Bretagne étaient quelque chose à voir. Cette cabane à côté était très médiocre… Carrément pourrie même.

-Pas vraiment non…

Confirma le Romain avec un soupir affligé.

-Hem… J'vous propose pas d'vous asseoir hein vu que bah… j'ai pas de chaises… Enfin sauf si celle à trois pattes vous fait peur ! Par contre une coupette de rouquin p'têtre que ça pourrait vous intéresser… ? Du bon hein, du Romain, directement importé des vignobles de Ravenne !

Proposa Caius, n'attendant pas la réponse et s'affairant déjà pour trouver la bouteille de picrate et deux coupes, idéalement propres, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

-Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine !

Fit le Chevalier, souriant, un peu mal à l'aise de lui de lui enlever un peu de la seule agréable qui devait lui rester de son petit coin de pays… Mais le Romain n'avait pas attendu pris en compte sa réponse et s'était déjà mis à la recherche de sa bouteille, passant vivement à côté du Chevalier, lui faisant réaliser d'où provenait ce parfum exquis… C'était lui ! C'était du Seigneur Caius que provenait cet effluve exotique qui l'avait délicieusement enivré…

-On s'est jamais rencontrés, non ? J'connais bien les Seigneurs Léodagan, Lancelot, Perceval et Yvain mais vous j'me souviens pas avoir déjà vu votre tronche…

Fit Caius, retournant son bordel pour trouver une bouteille. Putain mais c'était vraiment le foutoir là dedans pour qu'il égare un si bon vin…

-Non… Non je…

Commença Galaad, secouant la tête vivement, se sortant de ses pensées, lui-même étonné de voir à quel point il se laissait aller. Il se renfrogna et grimaça légèrement, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait, ni ce qui lui arrivait… Parce que Galaad n'avait jamais été amoureux. Et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de foudre pareil. Du coup, tout le monde n'aurait pas compris et lui encore moins… Il en vint même à se fixer un objectif et se défier lui-même de l'atteindre pour se concentrer. Il se dit donc qu'aujourd'hui, il devait au moins lui expliquer ce qu'il était venu faire là. Ce serait déjà un bon point. ET répondre à ses questions. Il ne fallait pas oublier ça…

-Le Roi Arthur m'envoie régulièrement hors du pays pour les missions un peu plus complexes… Mes compagnons, que je tiens en haute estime, je tiens à le préciser, se prêtent difficilement aux missions à l'étranger et je crains que notre bon Souverain préfère les garder près de lui, là où il peut garder un œil sur eux, du coup, je suis un peu toujours parti…

Tenta d'expliquer avec autant de tact et de gentillesse que possible le Chevalier. C'était plutôt ardu de dire que les autres étaient trop cons pour se débrouiller à l'étranger sans les traiter de cons justement… Il les aimait lui, les « cons » que Lancelot détestait tant. Il aimait leur naïveté qui lui rappelait la sienne, leur innocence, le fait qu'on avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'on levait le petit doigt on leur apprenait quelque chose… Sans compter qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, gentils et d'une honnêteté frappante. Ils ne mentaient jamais, ne disaient jamais quelque chose qu'ils ne pensaient pas. C'était extrêmement rafraîchissant et il se sentait mal de devoir parler en mal de ses compagnons…

-Ah ouais je vois…

Répondit Caius avec un sourire en coin. Il avait compris les sous-entendus… Fallait dire que les Chevaliers d'Arthur ils n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler des flèches ! Et selon ce que lui racontait son visiteur, il était un peu l'exception dans le tas. C'était ballot quand même, un des seuls Chevaliers qui tenaient debout à Kaamelott et il y était jamais ! Ah ! Voilà une bouteille ! Ignorant à moitié Galaad, un grand sourire sur la tronche, Caius se mit à la recherche de deux coupes. La perspective de s'envoyer une petite coupette lui remontait le moral. D'ailleurs, avec sa vie de merde dans cette cabane pourrie, sa seule joie c'était de retrouver un peu de Rome dans la saveur capiteuse d'un bon vin… C'était une chance qu'il ait un peu de contrôle sur sa personne (malgré ce que ses réactions pouvaient faire supposer), parce qu'il passerait ses journées à tout descendre…

-Écoutez Seigneur Caius, je sais que vous voulez bien faire mais je me sentirais mal de vous enlever un si bon vin alors que je crois savoir que, et c'est ce qui m'amène à expliquer ce que je fabrique ici, que vous n'êtes pas… particulièrement à l'aise ici, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Demanda doucement Galaad, aussi délicat que possible.

-Non mais vous en faites pas, quand j'ai déserté j'ai tout chouré ce qu'y restait de vin au camp… Ah voilà des coupes… J'peux bien en ouvrir une pour vous, c'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite !

Hormis les habituels clodos… Et puis un vin comme ça il fallait en faire profiter les Bretons, leur faire goûter à un vrai bon picrate ! Il tendit une coupe à Galaad et la remplit généreusement avant de faire pareil dans la sienne.

Galaad tiqua : jamais de visite ? Bah, et le Roi ? Il ne venait jamais le voir le Roi ? Une moue un peu déçue vint déformer les traits du Chevalier qui se trouva bien triste de savoir que non seulement Caius vivait dans une cabane toute pourrie mais qu'en plus, il ne pouvait pas y être plus seul… Le Romain remplit les deux coupes malgré les protestations de Galaad qui avait finit par le laisser faire, d'ailleurs la quantité était assez généreuse. En général, le Chevalier buvait énormément de flotte, trouvant que le Maître d'Armes avait un régime très sain et que c'était plutôt bon pour le corps, il ne touchait pratiquement jamais au vin… Il trouva donc la coupe très chargée lorsqu'il la prit, faisant bien attention de ne pas en mettre partout ou d'en échapper une goûte. Quelque chose qui est offert avec cœur doit être accepté de la même façon… Il leva donc son verre.

-Santé…

Fit Caius, finissant sa coupe cul sec avant même que Galaad touche à la sienne. Et il ne tarda pas à s'en verser une autre bonne quantité…

-Santé.

Lui répondit le Chevalier qui en avala une première gorgée prudemment. Il n'était pas spécialement féru du vin, mais celui là était spécialement bon. Dégustant doucement l'arôme du fruit, un peu triste que l'odeur très agréable du Romain soit camouflée par le raisin, il leva les yeux juste à temps pour le voir se verser une autre coupe alors que lui avait tout juste pris une gorgée de la sienne ! Ben dites donc, il l'enfilait le picrate ! Si ça se trouvait, d'ici dix minutes, Caius allait être rond comme une boule. Haussant discrètement les sourcils en éloignant la coupe de ses lèvres, Galaad n'osa pas commenter. Ça n'aurait pas été très poli de toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires non plus… Il suivit donc le geste du Romain qui posa la bouteille plus loin, gardant sa coupe à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'suis pas à l'aise ici… ?

Demanda le Romain après un bref moment passé en silence.

-Eh bien je me fie aux dires du Roi.

Caius releva un regard sceptique vers Galaad. Le Roi… Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à fichtre le Roi… Il habitait dans un château, le Roi. Il avait des larbins, le Roi. Il dormait dans un vrai lit sans punaises, le Roi ! Ouais, Caius était amer. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé quand Arthur lui avait dit qu'il serait Seigneur et qu'il aurait des terres… Avoir su qu'il se retrouverait dans une cabane bouffée par les mites avec une bande de clodos à son service qui savaient pas mettre un pied devant l'autre, il y aurait pensé à deux fois avant de déserter… Avoir su que sa femme le plaquerait pour un connard en toge, il n'aurait pas demandé de venir en Bretagne en fait ! C'était vraiment une année pourrie… Ah non, correction, c'était une décennie pourrie !

-Il m'a confié qu'il s'inquiétait pour vous.

-Tiens donc… J'croyais qu'il m'avait oublié moi…

Balança Caius, s'assoyant avec précaution sur son lit. Ça cognait le vin quand c'était avalé cul sec…

-...Et De la situation de vos gens…

-…Avec raison…

Il était au bord du génocide, c'était pas compliqué….

-…Et surtout de la vôtre. Pour votre santé, votre bien être. Il m'a aussi dit que vous n'aviez aucunes connaissances en agriculture et qu'il était probable que vous ne sachiez ni quoi faire ni quoi dire de faire à vos gens… Du coup, il a jugé bon de m'envoyer pour vous aider à remettre tout ça en ordre. Si vous êtes d'accord évidemment. Loin de moi l'idée de vous forcer mais… Je crois franchement que si vous acceptez mon aide, vous avez des chances d'améliorer votre mode de vie.

Expliqua le Chevalier, toujours avec le plus de délicatesse que possible, essayant de rester dans le domaine de la supposition, ne confirmant rien que Caius risquerait de contredire. Après tout, il débarquait comme une fleur pour lui imposer de l'aide qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Il avait intérêt à y aller doucement s'il ne voulait pas se la prendre quand même cette fourche. Il n'osa pas non plus commenter la consommation d'alcool du Romain… Bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. S'il avait eu moins de tact, il lui aurait carrément dit que pour tout remettre en ordre, mieux valait commencer par ne pas se beurrer la gueule dès le matin…

Caius hocha la tête, pensif.

-Alors je résume : après m'avoir largué dans c'taudis sans m'expliquer en quoi ça consistait un Seigneur Breton, il m'oublie…

-…Il ne vous a pas oublié…

Enfin, s'il s'était chargé de lui envoyer un message et de lui refiler Galaad comme aide, c'est que forcément il pensait à lui de temps en temps, non ?

-…Et là soudainement il se rappelle que j'existe et il décide d'envoyer un de ses meilleurs Chevaliers pour m'aider. C'est bien ça ? Ben dites donc… Si il a fini par envoyer quelqu'un c'est qu'il a dû comprendre à quel point la situation était merdique… Et je sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour mériter ça, mais j'vous plains…

C'était dommage quand même, il avait l'air très sympa ce Galaad… Un peu bizarre mais sympa. Une chose était sûre, quoiqu'il ait pu faire, il ne méritait pas une punition comme celle là… Parce que c'en était une assurément…

-Me plaindre ?

Pourquoi le plaindre ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses par rapport à Caius mais il n'était pas à plaindre ! C'était tellement agréable ! Étrange, mais très sympa ! Se renfrognant, Galaad écouta la suite, se retournant vers lui qui s'était assis sur le lit, un peu chancelant… Le vin le claquait déjà ? C'était rapide…

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, le Romain se pencha vers le Chevalier.

-Écoutez… C'est très gentil de la part du Roi et d'votre part de vouloir m'aider mais… Honnêtement, j'crois que vous allez perdre votre temps plus qu'autre chose. Même si j'arrivais à reprendre tout c'bordel en main, j'serai jamais heureux ici.

-…Ah bon ?

Fit Galaad, le ton exagérément triste, ignorant pourquoi il se sentait aussi déçu à cette annonce…

-J'me donne pas deux semaines pour me pendre avec ma jupe de latte. Je l'aurais déjà fait mais j'fais pas confiance aux fondations de ce clapier pour pas s'effondrer sur moi…

Expliqua Caius sérieusement, regardant son visiteur dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de sa tâche. Pour lui sauver une crise de nerf à ce pauvre Chevalier il valait mieux le renvoyer chez le Roi avec une tape sur le cul, ça serait mieux pour sa santé mentale.

Une soudaine panique s'empara de Galaad et il haussa les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable de trouver des mots à mettre sur son expression. Il ne savait pas plus la raison qui l'amenait à avoir aussi peur que Caius s'exécute, mais il avait les foins… Royalement à part ça. Le regard affolé, il commença à chercher des mots pour l'encourager…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous étiez Centurion dans l'armée Romaine et vous croyez ne pas être capable de reprendre en main une terre ?

-Ouais ben dans l'armée on fait pas du jardinage j'vous rappelle !

Grommela Caius, buvant une longue lampée. Il avait juste envie de se bourrer la gueule, sans même prendre le temps de déguster… Ah ouais mais non, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire en fait !

-Avec les connaissances, je suis certain que vous arriverez à de grandes choses ! Et puis vous êtes un dirigeant non ? Vous savez donner des ordres, en quoi ça changerait de les donner à des paysans plutôt qu'à des soldats ?

-Les soldats y comprennent ce que je leur dis déjà, ça ça change beaucoup…

Grommela Caius.

Sans compter qu'ils puaient pas la vache moisie…

-Croyez-moi, je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec cet endroit pour que vous y soyez bien !

Fit Galaad, souriant… Bon, faudrait bosser la patience aussi… Mais s'il était avec lui, peut- être que ça changerait des choses ? Et puis… Il tenait beaucoup à ce que Caius accepte… Il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Pas du tout. Mais il avait follement envie de passer des journées à le regarder, à en apprendre sur lui, à le découvrir… Se faisant aussi encourageant que possible, Galaad posa une main sur l'épaule du Romain et le secoua très légèrement. Comme une petite poussée, une tape dans le dos…

Le sourire du Chevalier avait surpris Caius. La vache les quenottes ! Il ne devait pas passer inaperçu avec un sourire pareil ! Au premier abord ça foutait un peu la trouille mais c'était tellement sincère et… tellement lumineux… Comme un baume sur le cœur… C'était la première fois que le sourire de quelqu'un lui faisait ce genre d'effet là et stupidement, il pensa un instant à l'une de ces créatures dont les Chrétiens parlaient tout le temps, les anges, les messagers de leur dieu qui venaient pour aider les hommes… Un peu déstabilisé et secoué, le Romain marmonna un « mouais… »

-Allez ! Je ferai débloquer des fonds et on rénovera tout ça, on vous donnera des meubles et on engagera quelqu'un pour redonner bonne à vos champs, un vrai connaisseur qui pourra en apprendre à vos gens et moi je me chargerai de vous aider à les rendre un peu plus vaillants, à gérer tout ça. Ça vous dit ?

Demanda le Chevalier joyeusement… Comme si ça allait être amusant. Le ton de Galaad était optimiste, encourageant… On ignorait que derrière tout ça il y avait la motivation du mec qui vient d'être frappé par un coup de foudre. Même lui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte… Attendant une réponse, Galaad ne douta même pas une seconde de celle de Caius. Il avait confiance en ce ton qu'il utilisait. Chaque fois qu'il en faisait usage, sauf en cas de désespoir extrême, ça marchait toujours… Et il le savait ! Il ne s'inquiétait même pas. Ça donnait toujours envie d'essayer… Au moins essayer !

Caius jeta un œil à sa la main du Chevalier sur son épaule avant de croiser son regard vert. Normalement il aurait dit non. Il aurait dit non, se serait levé, attrapé son bazar et foutu le feu à la cabane. Mais Galaad semblait tellement… enthousiaste… Le Romain eut l'impression que s'il refusait, il insulterait ou peinerait profondément le Chevalier… Il ne se sentait pas du tout de dire non…

-On… on peut essayer…

Répondit Caius après un instant de silence pensif.

Le sourire du Chevalier s'élargit un peu plus.

-Parfait !

S'exclama joyeusement Galaad.

L'enthousiasme du Chevalier étourdissait un peu Caius qui avait passé les dernières semaines dans un état de dépression permanent. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable d'être en présence de quelqu'un de positif. À part les clodos qui venaient frapper à sa porte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il n'avait pas discuté avec qui que ce soit de façon civilisée depuis la dernière visite du Roi. Ça faisait du bien… Ses envies de violences diminuaient tranquillement…

-Donc… Si vous voulez-bien, l'idéal serait de commencer par mettre un peu d'ordre ici. La bonne tenue d'un domaine commence par l'entretient et la propreté du domicile. Un peu d'ordre, un coup de balais et vous verrez, ce sera comme neuf ! On commencera par là, vous allez voir, ça va changer la vision que vous en aurez.

Le Romain promena son regard sur le bordel ambiant. C'est vrai que ça avait besoin d'un bon ménage… Il avait essayé, il avait honnêtement essayé, mais la cabane était tellement décrépie et l'ampleur du travail tellement énorme qu'il avait finit par abandonner. Il s'était fait une idée de vivre dans la crasse, ce qui était une bonne preuve du mauvais état de son moral quand on connaissait bien Caius…

-Et ensuite on fera le tour pour voir lesquels sont vos gens, ceux qui ont un minimum de volonté à travailler pour leur pitance… Et ceux qui… Ben les autres.

…C'est à dire la majorité. Caius anticipait déjà cette partie-là. Si il y avait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était bien de revoir leurs tronches à ces emmerdeurs… Mais avec Galaad avec lui peut-être qu'il aurait moins envie d'assassiner tout le monde… ?

-Et moi, en rentrant, je m'occupe du reste. De faire une demande au Roi pour débloquer quelques fonds, trouver un marchand pour vos meubles et quelqu'un pour enseigner un peu à vos paysans comment entretenir les terres et y faire pousser quelque chose et tout ça…

Déballa le Chevalier, exposant son plan pour avoir l'accord du Romain, toujours souriant, se promenant un peu dans la cabane, de long en large pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire… Il y avait des tas de bidules qui trainaient… Ranger tout ça ne ferait pas de mal…

Caius se retint de faire remarquer qu'il faudrait carrément faire retaper la cabane aussi avant qu'elle leur tombe sur la tête… Mais tout de même des meubles ça ne ferait pas de tort. Une table pour pouvoir manger ça ne serait pas du luxe… Et si quelqu'un pouvait enseigner aux clodos à travailler, encore mieux !

-Très bien… Bon bah… faisons ça.

Fit le Romain.

Leurs coupes de vin terminées, ils décidèrent de se mettre à la tâche. Ils se débarrassèrent d'abord de la paille défraîchie qui traînait partout et passèrent un bon coup de balais. Caius retrouva avec surprise des machins qu'il avait perdus dans son bordel : une vingtaine de bouteilles de vin romain éparpillées un peu partout dans la cabane, des petites caisses de nourriture sèche (dont une bonne quantité de pâte d'amande et d'autres sucreries), son ancien uniforme, quelques parties d'un uniforme de chef de guerre, des armes et une boîte contenant des objets qu'on s'attendait plus à trouver dans la chambre d'une femme que dans les affaires d'un centurion, comme des huiles parfumées, des crèmes spéciales, tout un assortiment de poudres colorées pour le maquillage, tout le nécessaire pour l'épilation, etc.… Caius fit son possible pour éviter que Galaad voie le bazar, gêné. À Rome c'aurait pas été bien vu qu'un mec s'intéresse à tous ces machins-là, mais en Bretagne, les sobriquets style « pédé » ou « tarlouze » auraient volé encore plus rapidement… Heureusement qu'il cachait bien son jeu tout de même… Il avait toujours su prendre soin de sa personne et trouver un subtil équilibre entre beauté et virilité. Selon sa sœur, il avait un talent pour ça… N'empêche qu'à choisir, il aurait préféré être doué pour quelque chose de plus utile et de plus masculin… Mais bon, ça avait sûrement aidé à conquérir sa femme qu'il ait ce « talent » là… Elle aimait son parfum. Celui-là même qui avait enivré Galaad d'ailleurs. Des citrons et des oranges macérés dans l'huile, c'était ça son secret ! C'était la seule chose qu'il continuait à faire depuis qu'il avait emménagé là dedans, se parfumer. Ça aidait à endurer l'odeur de merde qui régnait en permanence. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir un bain dans cette baraque de merde… Enfin bref, il rangea sa petite trousse avec précaution sous son lit et continua le ménage avec Galaad.

Voyant que le Romain semblait motivé à au moins tenter le coup, Galaad n'en fut que plus heureux et les quelques heures, même moins, passèrent trop rapidement à son goût. Il n'était pas lui-même très féru de ménage. Sa piaule était propre… Mais ça traînait un peu tout de même. Il restait un mec quand même… Droit, propre, beau, parfait en tout points… Mais jamais personne n'était entré dans sa chambre et… bon, c'était un peu bordélique. Mais pas sale ! Ils firent donc un brin de ménage, rangeant ce qui traînait, retournant les coins, Caius découvrant de petites cachoteries qu'il avait apparemment oublié, faisant sourire Galaad… Il était définitivement adorable cet homme. Le voir dans un état moins pitoyable qu'à son arrivée lui faisait un bien fou… Et le Chevalier remarqua également que pendant un moment, Caius s'était tenu silencieux et avait rangé quelque chose pendant plusieurs minutes sans parler… Galaad n'avait pas posé de questions mais s'en était posé mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Une chose était certaine, il ne voulait pas que le Chevalier le remarque parce qu'il avait caché ce qu'il rangeait sous son lit… Ne faisant aucune remarque, Galaad continua de tranquillement passer le balai et se dit que demain, il reviendrait avec une charrette pleine de paille propre pour remplacer la saloperie qui servait de lit à Caius. Dormir là-dedans, c'était vraiment dégueu quand même… En fait, il aurait fallu détruire tout le gourbi et le reconstruire en entier… C'était bien simple, plus rien ne tenait. Le bois était pourri, les fenêtres tellement crasseuses que c'était impossible de les nettoyer, même avec un linge trempé et beaucoup de pression il n'avait pas été capable de laisser entrer la lumière du jour sans risquer de casser le verre… Quelle idée de refiler pareil trou à rat à un ami… Le Roi n'avait pas dû avoir bien le temps de réfléchir et lui avait filé le premier truc du coin abandonné… En plus, à la base, ce n'était même pas une maison ! C'était une bergerie vu les crottes de mouton trouvées un peu partout… Sans être dédaigneux, Galaad grimaça malgré tout. Depuis combien de temps il vivait là-dedans le Romain ? En tout cas une chose était certaine, il était tolérant ! Ou orgueilleux… Au bout d'une heure et demie qui avait passé plutôt vite, ils finirent enfin par rendre l'endroit un peu plus présentable. Ça avait un peu plus de gueule tout de même ! Admirant le boulot qu'ils avaient fait, Galaad ne retint pas son sourire alors que tous les deux s'effondraient sur le lit.

-C'est sympa de m'aider hein, j'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça sans vous… Merci Seigneur Galaad, ça m'donne un peu moins envie d'me buter maintenant quand j'regarde la cabane !

Fit le Romain avec un vrai sourire sincère.

Tournant les yeux vers Caius, le Chevalier fut frappé par le sourire de ce dernier… Si le sien était lumineux, celui du Romain était carrément sexy. Bien qu'il ne connaisse que vaguement la signification même du mot, il savait que c'était approprié pour ce genre de sourire. Il était d'une beauté… Rosissant, Galaad se surprit à sentir son visage tout chaud, il se sentait changer de couleur et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Caius allait commencer à se poser des questions si ça continuait ! Se retournant pour se trouver autre chose à faire, lissant la couverture sur le lit de paille, il espéra que son rosissement pourrait passer pour de l'effort, vu le ménage qu'ils venaient de faire…

-Mais c'est un plaisir. Et puis… J'ai été assigné d'une mission qui consiste à vous aider. C'est un peu mon boulot.

Fit-il, sans regarder Caius.

-Bon. Et si on se mettait à la recherche de vos gens maintenant ?

Reprit-il en se retournant vers lui à nouveau, ayant repris son calme et un teint plus… normal.

Caius fit la moue, gavé d'avance. Pas ces clodos… Il les avait assez vus pour toute sa vie… Mais bon, apparemment que c'était nécessaire…

-Mouais….

-Je vous invite à manger ensuite si vous voulez. J'ai emmené quelques petites choses dans mon sac et j'en ai bien assez pour deux.

Fit Galaad, se disant que la perspective de manger quelque chose de mieux que des trucs séchés pourrait peut-être donner une motivation de plus à Caius pour continuer… Il se doutait que vu l'accueil, il ne devait pas avoir envie de les revoir ceux-là… Autant lui donner une bonne raison de continuer jusqu'à midi au moins…

-Ça marche.

Lâcha l'ex centurion d'une voix légèrement traînante qui trahissait son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme malgré l'invitation à déjeuner. Il enfila une chemise pas trop crasseuse et ils se mirent en route, partant à la recherche de ses gens. Le problème c'est que Caius ignorait un peu ce qui était à lui et ce qu'il l'était pas et que le terrain était tout de même plutôt vaste. Ils en auraient pour des heures, ce qui gava encore plus l'ancien centurion. Il tâcha tout de même d'éviter de se plaindre, question de ne pas emmerder Galaad qui était déjà bien gentil de faire tout ça avec lui et avec le sourire en plus…

À deux sur le dos de Phedra, la jument du Chevalier, les deux hommes traversèrent donc les plusieurs acres de terre à moitié (mal) défrichées pour se rendre à la première cabane en vue. Caius pu constater que ses gens n'étaient pas plus gâtés que lui niveau baraque… Ils allèrent donc discuter avec le mec qui restait là, tâchant de voir ce qu'il avait dans le crâne et s'il était motivé à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Heureusement pour Caius, celui-là tenait debout, ce qui donnait tout de même un coup de pouce niveau motivation pour se taper toutes les autres baraques alentour. Ils expliquèrent donc, enfin non, Galaad expliqua ce qu'un Seigneur attendait de ses gens et les droits des dits gens. Ils l'avertirent aussi que quelqu'un allait venir pour leur montrer concrètement comme s'y prendre et Caius combattit courageusement son orgueil pour s'excuser de son attitude… tout en le menaçant de violences si jamais il entendait frapper à nouveau à sa porte avant que le soleil soit levé. C'est vrai quoi, ils étaient chiants à venir l'embêter tout le temps, il allait pas se priver de leur faire comprendre !

Une fois leur discours terminé Caius et Galaad passèrent à une autre maison, répétant exactement les mêmes choses avec des résultats variables selon le niveau intellectuel du type. En général, il volait pas très haut et Caius ne pu s'empêcher de s'énerver plusieurs fois. Heureusement que Galaad à côté était un exemple de patience sinon il y aurait sans doute eu des morts…

Ils firent plusieurs maisons et chaque fois qu'ils en sortaient, Galaad avait hâte de remonter sur son cheval… Parce que Caius devait monter derrière lui et il se retrouvait collé contre son dos... Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui plaisait autant dans un contact aussi simple, mais il aurait eu envie de se laisser aller contre lui, de se laisser aller, sentir ses bras autour de lui… Mais l'idée resta à l'état de fantasme et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ils en étaient à la dernière maison. Une petite famille qui avait beaucoup d'énergie et de discipline qui semblait déjà savoir comment ça fonctionnait. Trois filles, le père et la mère, travaillants et visiblement fiables. Caius et Galaad ne perdirent pas de temps avec eux et les laissèrent continuer de bosser tranquilles. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire… Ils disaient qu'ils étaient arrivés depuis peu, qu'ils avaient parcouru les routes et qu'ils venaient de s'établir là… Et que c'était pour rester. Galaad leur souhaita donc la bienvenue, leur présenta leur Seigneur puis ils repartirent, revenant à la cabane tandis que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Mine de rien ça avait pris plusieurs heures et Caius était exténué et affamé. Cette nuit il ne ferait sans doute pas de l'insomnie, c'était au moins ça.

Une fois à la cabane le Chevalier s'occupa d'attacher Phedra sagement au bout de bois où elle avait passé la matinée et de ramener à l'intérieur un des sacs qui pendait sur les flancs de la jument. Un grand sac de cuir bien bombé, plein de bonnes choses.

-Ça s'est pas mal passé j'pense…

Remarqua le Romain en se laissant lourdement choir sur sa paillasse, exténué.

-Il suffit de leur expliquer clairement ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ce sont de bons travailleurs pour la plupart et tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est quelqu'un pour leur montrer la route à prendre.

Fit Galaad en s'assoyant à côté de Caius, sans prendre beaucoup de place, juste pour dire qu'il n'était pas debout, assis sur le rebord de la paillasse, il ouvrit la sacoche de cuir, y jetant un œil, humant l'odeur du bon pain frais qui s'élevait. Sortant une grosse miche dans un torchon, il la posa sur ses genoux, puis sortit un petit paquet de viandes diverses, de la volaille et du jambon, un gourde d'eau et beaucoup de fruits… Des pommes, majoritairement.

-Mmmm…

Répondit vaguement Caius. Il était pas franchement fier de son attitude mais à sa défense, personne ne lui avait expliqué quoi faire, ni aidé. À part Galaad. Il aurait sans doute réellement fini par se pendre à la poutre de bois de la baraque s'il n'était pas venu pour l'aider et l'encourager… C'était pas dit qu'il allait se mettre à aimer son rôle de Seigneur mais en tout cas il ferait un effort, ne serait-ce que pour que le Chevalier n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien. En tout cas pour l'instant c'était le moment de manger !

-Avec un instructeur pour leur apprendre à cultiver leurs terres, tout devrait bien aller et bien vite, vous allez manger aussi bien que le Roi.

Ricana le Chevalier en partageant la miche de pain en deux, en offrant une partie au Romain, lui offrant du même coup un sourire ravageur, toujours aussi remarquablement brillant… Il souriait souvent Galaad… Mais rarement aussi souvent que ce jour là.

-Ah bah j'ai hâte !

S'exclama Caius, portant à son nez la miche que Galaad venait de lui tendre. Ça sentait bon… C'était croustillant sous les doigts… et moelleux dans la bouche… C'aurait été meilleur avec un bon petit beurre à l'ail mais avec les merdes qu'il mangeait d'habitude (hors ses sucreries 100% romaines) il avait pas envie de se plaindre. Avec un sourire ravi, Caius se débarrassa de ses bottes et s'installa en tailleur face à au Chevalier, lui piquant des bouts de viande pour accompagner son pain. Mangeant avec appétit, il observa silencieusement son sauveur. Il avait un drôle de nez maintenant qu'il le regardait bien. Un peu crochu. Ça lui donnait un peu un air de vautour…. Mais c'était pas moche. Ca lui donnait un certain charme… Il n'était pas moche quoi. Pas qu'il soit intéressé par les hommes, mais quand on est élevé par des femmes, on apprend à regarder les gens et à apprécier l'harmonie de leurs traits.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, Galaad n'osant pas trop lever les yeux vers Caius, de peur qu'il remarque qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, de le détailler… Et aussi parce que le Romain le regardait… Il le sentait. C'était bizarre. Il se sentait un peu… jugé. Analysé. Lui, il avait bien prit le temps pendant qu'ils faisaient le ménage pour le regarder… Se rincer l'œil carrément en fait. Il était magnifique…Et c'est alors que ça le frappa. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux tout de même ? Une vague panique s'empara de lui et il s'agita légèrement pendant un instant, rendu nerveux par la réalisation. C'était impossible allons ! Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant et ce n'était maintenant que ça allait se passer ! Ça ne pouvait pas être maintenant… Pas avec un homme ! Son image de Chevalier parfait en serait assombrie… Et si ça venait à se savoir? Et s'il lui disait et que Caius le prenait mal ? S'il s'échappait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas ! …Non en fait, justement, il le voulait beaucoup trop… Et c'est ce qui le mettait de travers. Il assumait trop à son propre goût. Il avait compris trop vite ce qui se passait. Toute la journée il l'avait regardé… Détaillé, observé, écouté le son de sa voix sans saisir le sens des paroles, l'obligeant parfois à répéter… Il avait inspiré son parfum, s'était enivré de sa présence près de lui… Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, qu'il le veuille ou non… Il fallait qu'il assume. Il avait le coup de foudre… Ce vil syndrome qui vous frappe lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins… Là en l'occurrence, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout…

-J'crois qu'vous ai déjà vu en fait.

Fit soudainement le Romain à force de dévisager le Chevalier.

-Ah bon ?

Répondit Galaad, sursautant presque au moment où Caius ouvrit la bouche. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sa crainte d'être mis à jour, d'être découvert, que le Romain ait deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête…

-Vous participez aux joutes, non ?

-Oui, effectivement. À chaque tournoi.

Fit le Chevalier en esquissant un sourire, soulagé. Enfin un sujet de conversation ! Ils arrêteraient de se dévisager comme ça ! Ils auraient de quoi parler !

-Vous y avez déjà assisté ?

Demanda-t-il, soulagé de pouvoir discuter sans malaise.

Le Romain hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'enfournant une grosse bouchée de mie bien fraîche. Ce que c'était bon tout de même… Ca valait pas un bon lièvre aux épices ou un jambon au miel fourré aux figues, mais ça faisait tout de même du bien par où ça passait !

-Absolument.

Finit-il par articuler après de longues secondes de délais passées à mâcher.

Devant l'enthousiasme de Caius, Galaad ne put que l'être aussi, souriant joyeusement. La joute ça le connaissait ! Il y participait depuis des années maintenant et depuis le premier jour où il s'y était mis, il n'avait jamais perdu… De quoi être plutôt fier ! Mais ce n'était pas le genre du Chevalier de se la péter avec ça, du coup, même s'il était plutôt content de lui-même à la fin d'un tournoi, il se la jouait toujours modeste… Après tout, ça faisait partie de ce que les gens aimaient chez lui. C'était disons… De la semi-fausse modestie… Parce qu'à l'intérieur, bien qu'il demandait qu'on n'exagère pas en le portant en l'air ou qu'on évite les ovations parce que ça le gênait, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait les applaudissements… Qu'on scande son nom. C'était agréable par où ça passait… Et puis de toute façon, à part Arthur, personne ne détestait qu'on l'acclame ! La seule fois où il avait franchement eu du mal à apprécier sa victoire, c'était au dernier tournoi ou il avait mis Perceval K.O… Qu'il l'avait même rendu amnésique. Il l'avait eu mauvaise pendant plusieurs jours… Il avait déprimé, s'était fait un sang d'encre…

-J'ai assisté à pratiquement tous les tournois depuis qu'Arthur en organise.

-Ah bon ?

-J'suis Romain j'vous rappelle, les sports de compétition on connait ça d'où j'viens. Quand j'étais en perm', j'allais voir les courses de char ou les combats de gladiateurs. Des exécutions même des fois. Mais ça c'est dégueu quand même…

-Je confirme.

Fit Galaad. C'était pas un sport de compétition ça… C'était carrément une démonstration de sadisme en public pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait pas souffler dans les bronches du gouvernement. C'était d'une barbarie sans nom et très franchement, il était bien content qu'Arthur mette de moins en moins de gens à mort…

-D'ailleurs j'y étais quand vous avez déglingué Lamorak. Enfin Perceval… (**1**)

…Et il n'en était pas particulièrement fier… Pas du tout même. Une sorte de moue mal à l'aise apparut sur les traits du Chevalier qui haussa simplement les sourcils. Il aurait pu lui briser le cou… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en serait voulu… Il l'avait rendu amnésique tout de même. C'était de notoriété publique que le Seigneur Perceval avait été fortement blessé lors de cette joute… Heureusement qu'il s'en était remis parce que c'est Galaad qui n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de se pardonner. C'était certes un sport à risques mais déglinguer un collègue Chevalier était loin d'être ce qu'il voulait…

-Il s'était bien défendu, j'ai été agréablement surpris. Mais bon, z'étiez le plus fort.

-Pour quelqu'un qui participait pour la première fois… J'ai été tout aussi surpris que vous. Agréablement d'ailleurs. J'aurais aimé qu'il gagne…

Fit Galaad, sincère. Il lui avait souhaité la victoire avant de commencer et il avait été plus qu'honnête. C'aurait été tout un changement d'avoir un nouveau champion ! Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire… Ça ne se faisait pas. De toute façon, il ne savait pas mentir, du coup, tout le monde se serait rendu compte qu'il faisait exprès…

-J'me rappelle pas d'vous avoir déjà vu perdre en fait… Z'êtes vraiment un as à la joute.

Le complimenta Caius, se penchant légèrement vers lui pour attraper la gourde d'eau. Il n'avait pas envie de se bourrer la gueule au vin. C'était bon signe.

-Tout est dans la pratique. Je ne suis pas invincible. Le jour où je me battrai contre quelqu'un qui use de la même technique que moi…

Expliqua t-il, s'interrompant tandis que Caius se penchait vers lui… Qu'est-ce que… Son cœur battit plus rapidement pendant un instant et ses pommettes prirent une teinte rose, tirant sur le rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait… ? Puis il se redressa avec la gourde d'eau, retirant un stress énorme des épaules du Chevalier qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait… Ni la raison qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte en fait…

-Il…

Commença t-il, essayant de reprendre où il en était avant que le Romain ne se rende compte de quelque chose… Mais ce devait être déjà trop tard vu le temps que le silence avait duré…

Le Romain bu goulûment. De l'eau fraîche…. Rien à voir avec l'eau croupie qu'ils avaient dans les puits du coin… D'ailleurs il choppait souvent la chiasse jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à recueillir lui-même l'eau de pluie. Il s'arracha de peine et de misère au goulot de la gourde et poussa un petit « ahhh » satisfait, écoutant toujours son invité. Ce dernier marqua une longue pause, assez longue pour que Caius ait envie de demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il suffit d'être… d'être imprévisible.

Fit Galaad finalement, se raclant la gorge, chassant les images mentales et les… « fantasmes » de son esprit habituellement si chaste. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? D'où ça sortait cette soudaine envie d'embrasser ? D'être embrassé ou même pire ?

-Ah ouais ?

L'encouragea Caius. Il commençait un peu à le trouver bizarre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce matin, il l'avait souvent vu figer. En plein milieu d'une phrase en plus. Ou alors en le regardant. Le centurion commençait à se demander si c'était lui qui le mettait mal à l'aise… D'accord l'accueil n'avait pas été franchement chaleureux, mais il s'était repris tout de même.

-Jamais deux fois de suite le même mouvement. Mélanger les techniques à force d'observation et éviter de faire les mêmes combinaisons. Rapidité, précision, quelques notions de base pour calculer vitesse et force de frappe. À force de pratique, ça vient tout seul.

Expliqua t-il une fois complètement revenu à lui, espérant faire oublier au Romain la petite phase de rêverie étrange en plein milieu de la conversation…

-J'vais vous croire sur parole, j'ai jamais participé à ce genre de truc.

Et c'était pas demain la veille qu'on allait l'y prendre… Se battre pour se défendre ça allait, mais personnellement il ne voyait aucun intérêt à aller se faire dérouiller volontairement. Fallait être un peu masochiste quand même…

-Eh bien si vous aimez le sport de contact, je vous le conseille. C'est difficile, il faut beaucoup de pratique en général et idéalement, il faut bien supporter la douleur… Mais les sursauts d'énergie que ça vous donne sur le terrain… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer…

Fit Galaad avec passion, souriant à pleines dents, en oubliant de continuer à manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait jouter… Il adorait ça. Il aurait bien aimé ne faire que ça de sa vie. Parcourir les villes et s'inscrire à toutes les joutes du monde connu et devenir une légende… Le Chevalier inconnu, sorti de nulle part qui gagnait toujours mais qui ne restait jamais au même endroit… Mais ça jouait un peu avec une autre passion en lui et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre d'Arthur de devenir Chevalier. L'armée. Il aimait l'armée… Et toute sa discipline, ses rangs coordonnés, ses hommes qui marchent au pas, c'était comme une musique pour lui. Le tintement des armures et tout ça… Qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait… En fait, Galaad était un homme de passions. Il devait en avoir six ou sept et les aimait toutes autant les unes que les autres… Aider les faibles en faisait partie, évidemment. Le résultat en était presque toujours stupéfiant quand il s'y mettait et il aimait rendre le Roi fier de lui.

-En tout cas vous êtes un très bon jouteur, j'vous félicite. Et en plus vous êtes un bon Chevalier. Et vous êtes serviable en plus de ça ! Z'êtes parfait quoi !

S'exclama le Romain, rigolant.

-Oh il ne faut pas exagérer. Je ne suis pas parfait… J'ai mes défauts, comme tout le monde.

Expliqua t-il comme s'il avait l'habitude de dire cette phrase, comme un automatisme au mot parfait. Parce que oui, on le lui disait souvent. Vu ce que tout le monde pensait des autres Chevaliers qui étaient loin d'être des flèches, quand on voyait Galaad à côté d'eux, tout de suite on avait tendance à le qualifiait de parfait.

Caius haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il avait ses défauts ? Sans doute oui… Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé en tout cas il n'avait pas montré l'ombre d'un seul. Lui en était plein à côté, il les avait probablement tous d'ailleurs et les avait bien mis en évidence aujourd'hui, impossible de les manquer. Ah, en fait peut-être qu'il aurait pu accuser Galaad de fausse modestie. Mais non. Il avait l'air sincère dans sa modestie ! Normalement, un type comme ça tout le monde viendrait à le détester à force de perfection, mais étrangement, il ressentait aucune animosité ou jalousie envers lui…

-C'est tout de même étrange que je ne vous aie jamais vu… Vous restez pour la fête après les joutes d'habitude ? Vous logez au château le temps des tournois ? Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais remarqué…

Continua Galaad. Un homme pareil l'aurait certainement marqué s'il l'avait vu, étant donné la réaction qu'il avait eue en le voyant pour la première fois ce matin…Rougissant encore une fois à la vision mentale des muscles bandés de Caius, à l'énergie qu'il mettait à le menacer avec cette fourche, ce ton autoritaire… C'était pas possible ça… Il avait positivé cette rencontre qui pourtant était loin d'être la plus belle qu'il avait faite… C'était si con que ça un coup de foudre ? Ça vous rendait si bête ? Et étrangement… Il s'en foutait complètement d'être « aussi con »… Il n'en avait rien à foutre de penser pareilles bêtises. Il le trouvait tout simplement sublime… Se renfrognant légèrement à ces pensées, il sembla un peu perturbé mais ne dérogea pas de la conversation.

-J'venais incognito déjà. Habillé en Breton avec un chapeau moche. Avant d'venir habiter dans c'gourbi j'avais une tête de Romain standard, rasé et cheveux courts. J'aurais pas franchement passé inaperçu dans les gradins…

Expliqua simplement Caius. Pour avoir l'air d'un vrai Seigneur Breton et pour se cacher des éventuels officiers qui viendraient à sa recherche (parce que déserter l'armée Romaine c'était un crime tout de même), il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et la barbe. Et tous les poils du corps qu'il enlevait habituellement. Les cheveux longs et la barbe il avait fini par s'habituer et commençait même à trouver que ça lui allait bien ! Le reste euh… même si ça tenait au chaud, c'était pas terrible à l'œil… Personne le voyait mais bon… Il se sentait pas à l'aise, voilà tout.

-Et je restais pas pour les fêtes après non…. J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'étais dans l'armée quand même, j'avais des trucs à faire, et sans avoir mon supérieur collé au cul vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour aller voir les joutes fallait que j'me sauve et autant retourner au camps aussi vite que possible. C'est arrivé que j'me prenne des raclées à cause de mes fugues mais bon, on s'emmerde tellement en Bretagne dans l'armée Romaine que si j'avais pas eu les tournois pour me distraire j'me serais mis à déprimer… Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi vous m'avez jamais vu.

-Je comprends…

Fit Galaad, se disant que lui aussi sans les joutes il s'emmerderait bien. Chaque fois qu'un tournoi se terminait, il avait hâte au prochain… D'ailleurs, le prochain devait approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte !

-Et puis d'toute façon… j'vous avais pas reconnu non plus… Avec un casque sur la tête ça risquait pas que j'me rappelle d'votre tronche !

Remarqua le Seigneur Breton avec un ricanement.

-La plupart des gens ne nous reconnaissent pas. C'est bien normal, et puis vu la distances des gradins où se trouvent les partisans et la piste, même sans casque, je ne crois pas que les gens réussiraient à nous reconnaître… Déjà à partir des gradins on n'entend pas tellement le Seigneur Bohort parler. Sa voix porte mais pas tant que ça.

Expliqua t-il, se doutant que même si Bohort était le meilleur présentateur du royaume et que quand il élevait la voix on l'entendait de loin, que depuis les gradins on ne devait pas avoir le meilleur acoustique.

-J'ai dû vous entrevoir l'enlever pendant que j'me sauvais après les joutes. Vot' nom aurait dû m'dire quelque chose immédiatement mais c'matin j'avais un peu les boules, comprenez…

-Tout à fait.

Fit Galaad en hochant légèrement la tête.

-…Sans compter que z'êtes toujours parti et que je venais au château que le soir pour aller voir Arthur, alors y'avait peu d'chance qu'on s'croise…

-Le hasard n'a jamais fait les choses pour qu'on se croise...

Confirma Galaad en prenant la gourde pour s'en envoyer quelques gorgées, histoire de faire passer un peu la viande et le pain qu'il venait d'enfiler. Ce qui pour Karadoc n'aurait été qu'une ou deux bouchées de tout un repas avait suffit à rassasier le Chevalier qui reposa la gourde près de lui et soupira doucement, satisfait… Il commençait à se faire tard. L'après-midi s'achevait…

-Je vais devoir penser à y aller moi maintenant. Si je veux avoir le temps de discuter avec le Roi de ce que je dois vous trouver, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrive un peu plus tôt… Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Dit le Chevalier en rangeant un peu ce qu'il avait sorti de sa besace.

Caius, qui était doucement en train de glisser vers le sommeil, rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés tous seuls. Tiens, il avait lu dans ses pensées celui-là ou quoi ? Caius se redressa un peu, question de ne pas lui dire au revoir à moitié avachi. Pas très classe.

-Ah ouais bien sûr.

-Je vous laisse ce qui reste ?

Demanda Galaad, se doutant de la réponse. Tout ça devait beaucoup changer de ce que Caius mangeait en temps normal… Que du bon, que du frais. De quoi se faire un festin. Rien de sec, de faisandé ou de vieux.

-Volontiers ! C'est gentil d'votre part…

Le remercia Caius avec un sourire. Le petit déjeuner, enfin plus probablement le déjeuner serait bon demain…

-Je vous reviens demain avec des nouvelles.

Fit le Chevalier en le saluant d'un signe de la main. Puis il sortit… Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre un mur alors qu'il s'approchait de Phedra qui s'excitait à l'arrivée de son maître. Elle avait hâte de retourner à l'écurie. Le soir qui arrivait ne lui disait rien qui vaille dans ce trou perdu… Elle souffla et trépigna légèrement mais Galaad resta appuyé contre le mur, une main sur le cœur… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ça lui déchirait le cœur de s'en aller… De laisser Caius dans sa cabane, tout seul… Ça lui faisait du mal… Ça le retournait. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner un chiot tout seul dans sa niche pour la nuit. Il aurait eu envie de rester avec lui… De le soutenir, de lui dire doucement que tout allait bien et qu'il serait là le lendemain, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas… Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Caius vivait là depuis longtemps ! Et tout seul ! Il n'avait pas l'air de spécialement apprécier mais pas au point d'en pleurnicher comme un petit chien abandonné ! Secouant la tête, il détacha sa jument blanche et monta sur son dos, partant vers Kaamelott au galop… Se rendant compte à mi-chemin qu'il avait laissé son sac chez Caius alors qu'il y avait rangé des trucs avant de partir… Son subconscient tenait décidément à ce qu'il y retourne vu l'oubli…

Caius lui avait fait le traditionnel salut Romain de la main par habitude. Il se surprit à espérer qu'il allait effectivement le revoir demain. Pourvu que l'ampleur de la tâche et que son caractère ne lui ait pas fait peur… S'il ne revenait pas l'aider c'était officiel qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir… Déjà, juste sa visite aujourd'hui avait fait une énorme différence. Galaad lui avait remonté le moral alors que lui se croyait au bord du gouffre d'une vraie bonne dépression. Finalement, il n'avait plus trop envie de se pendre…. Le Chevalier lui avait redonné l'espoir qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, c'était incroyable…

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, laissant sortir un peu de la pression et des sentiments négatifs qu'il accumulait depuis qu'il était là, le Romain se rallongea sur son lit, une main derrière la tête et l'autre plongée dans le sac que Galaad lui avait laissé à la recherche de la gourde qu'il avait rangée. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une texture qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans un sac de bouffe. Du papier… ? Merde, il avait oublié des papiers importants… Curieux, il tira tout de même sur le machin et fut surpris de découvrir que c'était un bouquin. Un bouquin de fille… Un de ces trucs à l'eau de rose…. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec ça dans son sac le Chevalier ? Peut-être un cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à une demoiselle… ou à sa femme, s'il était marié. Posant le livre à côté de lui, il repartit à la recherche de la gourde, en bu une bonne gorgée et déposa le sac sur sa table de nuit pour éviter que des rats viennent chaparder.

-Voyons voir…

Dépliant le livre devant lui, le Romain commença à lire. Il n'était pas fan de lecture mais il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça racontait ces bouquins là… Caius constata rapidement que c'était totalement irréaliste comme histoire et tellement cucul que ça lui donnerait presque des remontées gastriques… Il continua tout de même de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir dessus, la fatigue et l'ennui le submergeant. Galaad aurait intérêt à frapper fort à la porte pour le sortir du sommeil profond dans lequel il tomba…

1) (1) Dans un RP slash Arthur/Perceval, ce dernier s'inscrivait à une joute sous une fausse identité. Le Roi refusait qu'il s'y inscrive, de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son amant, mais le Gallois tenait à démontrer qu'il n'était pas un enfant et savait faire preuve de courage. Perceval s'est effectivement distingué dans la joute, jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte Galaad... Perceval tomba de son cheval la tête la première contre la barrière. Résultat: une grosse peur et une petite amnésie!


	3. Chapitre II

Galaad de son côté, une fois au château, bien qu'un peu fatigué de sa journée, ne s'arrêta pas là. L'envie d'aller roupiller un coup était forte, évidemment. Il avait quelques heures de cheval dans le corps, quelques autres de ménage assez intensives dans une cabane qui avait demandé plus de boulot qu'un poulailler à nettoyer et quelques autres de parlotte avec des pégus, quelques-uns plus cons que d'autres avec lesquels il avait dû user de patience, en plus d'avoir dû retenir Caius de prendre la mouche après eux… Malgré tout ça, une fois arrivé à Kaamelott, il confia Phedra à un écuyer et demanda audience au Roi. Arthur était occupé, comme toujours, mais pour Galaad, il réussit tout de même à lui accorder quelques minutes. L'heure du dîner arrivait mais le Chevalier avait promis de faire vite. Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser de le recevoir !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle du trône, le Roi accompagné, comme toujours, d'un autre Chevalier, Lancelot, pour l'occasion. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air un peu à bout de nerfs d'ailleurs. Avec raison. Ils avaient reçu des Chefs de clans et ce n'était pas de tout repos de traiter avec ces gens là… Galaad en savait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, cette visite faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté d'aller aider Caius. Il avait eu l'occasion d'éviter d'y assister !

-Alors ? Qu'est-c'qu'on peut faire pour vous Seigneur Galaad ?

Demanda Arthur en se redressant, attentif.

-Eh bien Sire, comme vous le savez, Caius est… Comment dire… plutôt limité en connaissances agricoles.

-…Il faut admettre qu'en étant dans l'armée depuis une vingtaine d'années, s'occuper d'une terre ce n'est pas forcément sa spécialité…

Commenta Lancelot, avouant qu'ils l'avaient peut-être un peu laissé dans la mouise en lui refilant des champs et en le laissant tout seul dessus sans aucune indication. Arthur haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête légèrement, devant se rendre lui aussi à l'évidence.

-Eh ben ?

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il serait juste de débloquer quelques fonds pour lui venir en aide Sire…

-Des fonds ? Bah qu'est-ce que ça changerait de lui donner du pognon? Il saura pas plus entretenir les champs avec des pièces d'or…

-Ça lui permettrait d'engager quelqu'un qui puisse lui enseigner… Ou du moins d'enseigner à ses gens…

-Oui parce que ses gens…

Fit le Chevalier blanc avec une légère grimace à laquelle Galaad répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Il y a de bons travailleurs, ça c'est certain… Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont…

Continua Lancelot, essayant de rester le plus poli possible.

-Ils ont du mal.

Reprit Galaad avant de poursuivre :

- Sire, il passe ses nuits sur une paillasse humide. Il y a des infiltrations d'eau partout, le bois est pourri et risque de s'écrouler à tout moment… Il n'a même pas une table, ni une chaise pour s'assoir, rien ! C'est tout de même un minimum… Et sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire à ses gens, il ne peut rien gagner qui lui permettra de se faire construire des meubles ou de renforcer sa maison pour qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dessus.

Expliqua le Chevalier, tentant de son mieux de convaincre Arthur. Ce qui ne demanda pas plus d'efforts, de son côté Lancelot aussi était bien d'accord.

En fait, c'en était à se demander la raison qui avait fait que Caius avait été envoyé tout seul dans un champ au milieu de nulle part pour devenir Seigneur alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien…

-Bon… Bah très bien alors… Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

-Quelques pièces d'or Sire, rien de plus.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Et pour aider ses paysans ?

Fit Lancelot.

-Bah je ferai venir Guethenoc demain matin et je lui expliquerai ce qu'il en est et j'vous l'enverrai demain après midi pour se mettre au travail et apprendre à ses gens comment remettre la terre en état.

Répondit Arthur.

-Ça vous va comme ça ?

Demanda le Roi au Chevalier qui semblait être soudainement redevenu plus lumineux que le soleil… C'était limite aveuglant…

-C'est parfait Sire. Je m'occupe du reste. De faire remettre son habitation en état et de lui faire construire des meubles.

-Très bien.

Fit le Roi, souriant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il était efficace tout de même ce Galaad… Lancelot à côté du Souverain se renfrogna légèrement… Voir Arthur aussi souriant était plutôt rare… Ça lui apprendra à faire du zèle… Puis Galaad se retira et fila directement au village. Il avait beaucoup à faire… Il réussit durant la soirée qu'à trouver un menuisier qui accepta de bricoler quelques meubles. Un lit décent, une table, des chaises et une armoire… Et même une baignoire. Une grande bassine. La cabane de Caius n'était pas bien grande mais connaissant un peu les mœurs Romaines, il se doutait que ça ferait plaisir à l'ex-Centurion !

Une fois que ce fut fait, le Chevalier fila au château. De toute façon, il ne trouverait personne qui viendrait retaper la cabane à cette heure ci. Il prit donc un bain bien mérité. La journée avait été productive ! Il fila ensuite se coucher une fois propre. Il était encore tôt, il avait même sauté un repas, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapé… Et il passa la nuit à rêver… Rêver, voire même fantasmer… Une silhouette noire, massive, au sourire exquis s'approchait de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas la personne mais il se doutait de qui il s'agissait… Et toute la nuit durant, son subconscient fit de ses livres à l'eau de rose une réalité… Quelque chose à la limite entre la romance et l'érotisme… Bien qu'il ignorât tout des plaisirs de la chair, il s'éveilla au matin en nécessitant un autre bain… Honteux, Galaad préféra nettoyer lui-même ses draps et ses vêtements… Oh la la, qu'est-ce que c'était gênant… Il avait dut se conditionner pour retourner chez Caius d'ailleurs vu l'effet qu'il lui avait fait juste à le rencontrer. Quelque chose dans son imagination s'était mis en fonction, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours ignoré, auquel le Chevalier n'avait jamais fait attention…

Après le petit déjeuner, il reprit Phedra pour se diriger vers la cabane de Caius. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour le regarder dans les yeux après cette nuit ? Après les rêves qu'il avait faits ? Déjà rouge comme une pivoine, il inspira profondément… Des pensées chastes… Caius était un homme enfin. Un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus homme, pas de quoi s'émoustiller !

Frissonnant aux vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de sa nuit, Galaad réussit finalement à reprendre le dessus et à chasser tous ces vilains fantasmes pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il s'approcha de la porte, en espérant que le Romain lui répondrait habillé, histoire de ne pas risquer d'éveiller ses basses pulsions qui le ferait rougir comme une pucelle… Ce qu'il était, il ne fallait pas se le cacher… Il frappa donc. Et dû refrapper encore, ne recevant aucune réponse.

Caius s'était couché habillé, avait dormi les 15 heures suivantes d'une traite dans la même position et ne se réveilla que quand le bruit des coups à la porte finirent par pénétrer le voile du sommeil profond. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, comme si ses paupières étaient soudées ensemble. Le levé fut également tout aussi pénible. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis et semblaient peser plus lourd que la normale. Un peu plus et il dû se jeter en bas de sa paillasse pour s'obliger à se lever ! Normalement en entendant les coups à la porte il n'aurait même pas bougé le petit doigt, se doutant que c'était un des paysans, mais il se rappela que Galaad lui avait dit qu'il allait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas lelaisser dehors comme un con alors qu'il était si gentil et serviable avec lui, ça ne se faisait pas… Caius prit tout de même une minute pour se réveiller tout à fait, boire une gorgée d'eau et s'en envoyer quelques gouttes dans la figure pour accélérer le processus de réveil. Puis il finit par ouvrir la porte, grimaçant un peu à cause de la lumière du soleil et peinant à distinguer les traits du Chevalier dans cette orgie lumineuse. Il accueillit Galaad avec un sourire quand il fut sûr que c'était bien lui.

-Seigneur Galaad…. Ravi d'vous r'voir ! Mettons… Entrez, entrez…

Rentrant dans la cabane, le Romain alla se rasseoir sur le lit, se laissant aller à une série de bâillements.

Souriant au Romain, le Chevalier entra à sa suite avec un discret « trop aimable » et songeant à un « moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir » mais le gardant pour lui… Parce qu'effectivement, il était plus que ravi de le revoir… Le malaise qu'il avait craint ressentir n'était pas là, heureusement, et même les souvenirs de sa nuit se faisaient discrets.

-Ça va c'matin ?

-Très bien, merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

Fit Galaad avec un petit sourire navré.

-Z'en faites pas, j'ai sûrement assez dormi…

Assura Caius. En tout cas il avait rattrapé ses heures de retard et à mesure qu'il émergeait du coltard, il sentait son énergie habituelle revenir. C'est fou ce qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait requinquer !

-J'ai procédé à quelques arrangements avec le Roi hier, ainsi qu'à des achats chez un marchand de meubles du village. D'ici deux semaines, vous aurez une table, des chaises, une armoire et un lit. J'aurai également des pièces d'or à vous donner, histoire de bien démarrer tout ça…

…Déjà ? Ben dites donc, il était drôlement efficace celui-là…

-Sans déconner ? C'est génial, vraiment… Ça va m'faciliter la vie et ça va rendre la cabane un peu moins tristounette !

Il pourrait ranger tous ses trucs dans l'armoire au lieu de les laisser traîner et avec les pièces d'or il en profiterait pour s'acheter des fringues un peu moins pourries que celles qu'il avait sur le dos !

-Le Roi m'a également fait part qu'il prendrait contact avec Guethenoc, un paysan du village qui s'occupe un peu de tout ce qui concerne les champs autour de Kaamelott. Un vrai professionnel de l'agriculture qui viendra enseigner à vos gens comment prendre soin du domaine et des bêtes !

Fit-il, le ton un peu plus joyeux à chaque phrase.

Caius regarda le Chevalier avec de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Galaad ne lui avait pas menti, mais il n'avait pas perdu de temps et il allait lui obtenir tout ce qu'il aurait besoin pour finir par faire quelque chose de ses cultures. Il ne lui resterait pratiquement rien à faire après ça !

-Ça aussi c'est… c'est génial…

Répéta le Romain, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. C'était presque trop… Jamais on n'avait été si bienveillant avec lui depuis sa jeunesse, avec sa mère et sa grande sœur… Pendant ce temps, Galaad continuait le défilé des bonnes nouvelles :

-Oh, j'ai aussi cru bon de vous faire construire une baignoire… Connaissant un peu les mœurs Romaines à force de visite, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir…

Ajouta t-il timidement… Avant de poser les yeux sur son bouquin abandonné sur le lit, près de Caius… Rougissant, son sourire fondit et il se renfrogna… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans son sac? Quand avait-il trimballé ce livre avec lui ? Lui qui croyait l'avoir sagement laissé sur sa table de nuit… Un peu gêné, il préféra garder le silence mais regretta amèrement que Caius soit tombé dessus… Il allait passer pour quoi maintenant ? Enfin, le regard du Romain sur lui semblait être le même, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que maintenant il devait avoir un peu perdu en « perfection »… Ce n'était pas bien viril de lire des choses pareilles quand on est Chevalier de la Table Ronde…

En face, ignorant des considérations métaphysiques de Galaad, Caius tentait de se remettre du choc de voir sa vie enfin s'améliorer.

-Une… une baignoire ?

Répéta Caius avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Alors là. C'était le pompon. Une baignoire… Une grande baignoire pour lui tout seul, avec de l'eau chaude et des huiles parfumées dans laquelle il pourrait se laver et se détendre et reprendre ses petites habitudes… Wow… Un peu plus et il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Galaad ne put faire autrement que de lâcher le livre des yeux et les relever vers Caius qui semblait carrément transporté de bonheur. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, l'étonnement dans son regard, le Chevalier en vint à croire qu'il venait de faire un miracle !

-Bordel mais… c'est vraiment trop… j'sais pas quoi dire…

Souffla le Romain en se redressant lentement entre Galaad et le livre incriminant.

-Eh bien ne dites rien. C'est un plaisir.

Juste pour le voir dans cet état ça valait la peine de se tuer au travail… Une véritable récompense que de le voir chercher ce qu'il pourrait dire. Bientôt ce fut Galaad qui se retrouva à court de mots…

-Vous m'laissez vous remercier à la Romaine ? Parce que là maintenant j'vois pas d'autre façon d'vous montrer ma reconnaissance !

-…À la Romaine… ?

Demanda Galaad, ne saisissant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Comment on remerciait à la Romaine ? C'était quoi la différence avec remercier à la Bretonne ? …Ça existait ça d'ailleurs « remercier à la Bretonne » ? Genre, dire merci... ? Confus mais curieux, Galaad fit signe à l'ex-Centurion de procéder. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était que remercier à la Romaine mais il avait bien envie de le découvrir !

-Ouais. C'est tout con, bougez pas.

Demanda le Romain. Il s'approcha de Galaad et posa ses main de chaque côté de son cou, l'attirant vers lui. Caius ne se soucia pas de penser qu'il pouvait effaroucher Galaad. Après tout il était Breton, il pourrait mal le prendre ou trouver ça dégoûtant… Mais il lui avait dit oui alors c'était trop tard ! Il lui ficha donc un baiser sur la joue droite puis sur la gauche. Et comme il était vraiment reconnaissant que le Chevalier ait pensé à lui en lui commandant une baignoire, il décida de le remercier doublement, recommençant son manège.

Le Chevalier se sentit changer de trois teintes vers le rouge… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? La panique le prit mais son corps resta parfaitement calme même si son cerveau lui hurlait de faire quelque chose… Un mélange entre « Profites-en ! » et « Cours, il en est encore temps ! »…Il n'écouta ni l'un ni l'autre et resta sagement immobile, laissant faire Caius qui posa ses lèvres sur ses joues, deux fois, avec force mais sans lui faire mal… Juste quatre baisers bien affectueux…

-Franchement, merci.

Fit-il une dernière fois en s'écartant. Il sourit sincèrement à Galaad et se rassit sur le lit, s'emparant du sac du Chevalier qui traînait toujours sur sa table de nuit improvisée. Ca lui avait donné faim tout ça !

-Un …r-réel plaisir.

Répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde, bien que son hésitation trahissait qu'il n'avait fichtrement pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact. La tête qu'il faisait aussi voulait tout dire. Sans avoir l'air particulièrement choqué, il semblait complètement secoué… On ne le touchait jamais en fait, c'était une sacrée nouveauté. Mais Caius avait l'air tellement content que malgré l'énorme malaise paniqué qui l'habitait, il ne put faire autrement que d'être tout aussi joyeux que lui… Diluant doucement son étonnement dans un amusement visible, le Chevalier se mit à sourire aussi, un petit rire nerveux le secouant tandis que Caius fouillait dans son sac.

-Z'avez mangé ? Reste encore des fruits qu'vous m'avez apportés hier si vous voulez m'accompagner…

Proposa le Romain, tout joyeux.

-Oh… Si, j'ai déjà mangé, mais je ne serais pas contre une pomme.

Fit Galaad en venant rejoindre le Romain, s'assoyant à ses côtés sur le lit, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop familier... Ça risquerait de trahir sa nervosité. Et puis, il n'était pas chez lui tout de même. Fallait garder un minimum de tenue, que ce soit une vieille cabane en voie de s'écrouler ou pas, c'était tout de même la maison de Caius. Il y avait un certain respect malgré l'apparence des lieux. Ce n'était plus une bergerie où on pouvait s'avachir où on voulait !

Caius lui tendit le sac, laissant le Chevalier se servir. Lui attrapa une belle grappe de raisins juteux. Galaad n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air familier. Le Romain n'avait aucune notion du « privé ». Dans sa jeunesse, il avait partagé sa chambre avec sa sœur, puis ensuite il était parti dans la milice et avait partagé le dortoir avec tous les autres gars, la douche aussi, sans parler des toilettes publiques. Même chose en Bretagne où il dormait dans la même tente que deux autres Centurions. La seule chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'on touche, c'était sa petite trousse et ses couteaux… Alors Galaad aurait pu s'installer sur le lit comme si ça avait été le sien, Caius n'aurait pas dit un mot. La notion du privé viendrait sûrement à force de rester tout seul dans une cabane, aussi décrépie fusse-t-elle.

-Vous… avez bien dormi ?

Demanda Galaad, essayant de son mieux de chasser le sang qui lui était monté au visage, le faisant rougir comme une grosse cerise…

-Comme une roche !

Répondit l'ex-Centurion avec un sourire, balançant un raisin violet dans sa bouche, en savourant le jus sucré et la texture. Il la sentait bien la journée pour une fois, il avait le moral !

-Bien ! En rentrant aujourd'hui j'irai trouver quelqu'un qui pourra retaper la cabane d'ici à ce que vos meubles soient prêts.

Dit-il en souriant, sortant une petite dague d'un fourreau à sa ceinture avec laquelle il coupa la pomme en quartiers, en croquant une bouchée… Contrairement à la plupart des Bretons, Galaad avait des manières. Il n'était pas du genre à enfourner tout rond un quartier de pomme, ni à mâcher comme une vache et encore moins à parler la bouche pleine. Laisser voir ce qu'on mangeait, c'était dégoûtant quand même… Les repas étaient soient très silencieux en sa compagnie, soit il ne mangeait pas pour continuer de parler… Jamais les deux en même temps.

-Ah ouais ? Ah bah ça serait pas de refus… Les soirs de grands vents ça craque et ça gémit et ça tangue même… J'ai toujours la trouille que le toit me tombe sur la tronche…

Fit le Romain sans même exagérer, levant les yeux vers le dit toit rapiécé un peu n'importe comment avec des planches de bois à moitié pourries.

-Je me doute oui…

Fit Galaad. Les murs grinçaient même sans vent alors il n'osait même pas s'imaginer quand le mauvais temps se mettait de la partie. Ça ne devait pas être bien joyeux. Lui, quitte à avoir peur que ça lui tombe sur la tête, il irait dormir dehors…

-Et si c'est possible j'voudrais bien faire faire une autre fenêtre. J'déprime dans le noir, j'aime quand la lumière du soleil peut rentrer. Avec le p'tit carreau là tout sale c'pas terrible l'ensoleillement en journée…

Se plaignit Caius.

-…Surtout que la crasse, elle a l'air d'être là depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne veut même pas partir…

Oui parce qu'il avait essayé quand même ! Jusqu'à en faire craquer le verre presque. Rien à faire, la saleté semblait avoir fusionné avec !

-Ouais… Alors, on fait quelque chose aujourd'hui ou vous étiez juste passé me donner des nouvelles ? Parce que j'sens que j'vais avoir la pêche moi, j'ai envie de m'activer, autant en profiter !

-Eh bien à la base, j'étais passé pour vous donner des nouvelles… Mais bon, Guethenoc est sensé se présenter en début d'après midi, je ferai les présentations et tout et ensuite, si vous voulez, on ira avec lui s'occuper de vos gens. Peut-être que ça pourrait être utile que vous en appreniez un peu sur le métier vous aussi, non ?

-Ouais, sûrement…

Supposa le Romain. Il doutait que ce soit très passionnant par contre… En tout cas lui, l'agricultureil s'en fichait comme de ses premières sandales. Enfin bon, il viendrait quand même, question de savoir ce que cette bande de cons allait faire et pouvoir s'en rendre compte si jamais ils faisaient n'importe quoi.

- Il doit y avoir pas mal de travail à faire pour remettre les terres en état. Je reste avec vous si vous voulez. J'apprendrai en même temps que vous. Ça vous dit ?

-Ça m'frait plaisir oui. Et pis des fois que j'comprendrais pas un mot de c'qu'il raconte vot' Guetruc… Vous s'rez là pour traduire !

Blagua (à moitié) l'ex-Centurion.

-Avec joie !

Beaucoup plus que Caius n'aurait pu l'imaginer. À l'intérieur, Galaad trépignait de bonheur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux ! Il allait rester avec Caius toute la journée ! À jouer dans la boue, à écouter Guethenoc parler, avec des bouseux et du fumier, mais il serait en compagnie du Romain et ça aurait difficilement pu lui faire plus plaisir… En fait, il serait allé à une exécution avec Caius qu'il aurait été satisfait, juste le fait qu'il soit là, avec lui… Ils parlèrent tranquillement pendant quelques heures, du réaménagement de la bicoque, des poutres, des planches, de tout le barda à remplacer… Parce qu'en fait, TOUT avait besoin d'être remplacé…La cabane aurait du être jetée par terre et refaite de long en large. Les fondations ne soutenaient plus rien, c'était ridicule. Mais ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre abuser de la générosité d'Arthur, ils se dirent plutôt qu'ils allaient se contenter de faire renforcer tout ça et remplacer ce qui ne tenait plus… C'est une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de la maison plusieurs fois, que finalement Guethenoc se pointa sur sa mule. Galaad fit les présentations et il dû effectivement un peu traduire pour Caius qui ne saisissait pas vraiment à cause du débit rapide et de l'accent effroyable de Guethenoc… Caius appris à sa grande « joie » qu'ils étaient presque voisins en fait. Maispas directement voisins, heureusement pour le Romain... Guethenoc confirma que la maison était effectivement une bergerie en réalité, la sienne en fait. Caius et Galaad apprirent que le vieux paysan faisait brouter ses moutons dans la région il y a 10 ans et à force, l'herbe s'était faite de plus en plus rare et il avait dû trouver d'autres pâturages. Ils n'avaient pas replanté d'herbe parce que bon, l'emplacement n'était pas idéal, etc… Bref, le paysan présenta un topo précis des raisons, leur expliquant en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à ce que les Caius s'énerve et menace de tuer son mulet. Pas très patient qu'il était le Romain…

Au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent en route pour aller rassembler quelques péquenots, enfin quelques gens, et leur expliquer à eux et au Seigneur la marche à suivre. Guethenoc leur parla d'abord des activités à accomplir selon les saisons. Caius appris à son graaaaaaaand bonheur qu'il était dans les temps et qu'il faudrait que tous les gens défrichent les champs. Heureusement ils étaient en jachère depuis un moment alors il serait inutile d'épandre du fumier pour les rendre fertile. Une fois défrichés et des sillons méticuleusement tracés, ils pourraient semer.

-D'façon traditionnelle c'est un tiers blé, un tiers avoine. Et l'autre tiers vous l'gardez en jachère.

-En… ?

-Jachère. Au r'pos quoi, vous plantez rien. Parc' la terre c'comme tout l'monde, doit se r'poser voyez ? C'tiers là l'année prochaine vous allez y s'mer et z'allez laisser le tiers blé ou le tiers avoine en jachère et z'allez faire une rotation comme ça, comprenez ? Qu'y ait toujours un tiers en r'pos.

-Ah ouais d'accord…

Caius commençait presque à trouver ça intéressant. Enfin il apprenait quoi, c'était sympa à quelque part…

-Après les proportions c'est vous qui décidez mais j'vous conseillerais d'calculer avec le nomb' de gens à vot' service, question d'pouvoir les nourrir quoi. Mais à vue de pied j'dirais que vous auriez même assez d'place pour vous faire un p'tit potager sympathique d'un are à peu près…

Guethenoc expliqua les cycles de cultures, des outils à utiliser, des installations à construire, puis enchaîna sur les bêtes à avoir, les vaches, les poules, etc, la façon de s'en occuper, de les accoupler… Ça ne finissait plus ! Et bordel ce que c'était compliqué… Caius n'était pas sûr de tout se rappeler et il était encore moins sûr que les paysans se souviennent! Entre deux rassemblements de péquenots, Guethenoc rassura le petit Romain en lui disant qu'il viendrait lui prêter main forte pour la première année s'il avait besoin. Il lui promit qu'il prendrait le coup et que sa terre allait rapidement être rentabilisée. Il n'avait pas utilisé le mot « rentabilisée » mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire…

Le paysan donna ses explications à tous les gens de Caius et à force de l'entendre ça commençait à rentrer dans la tête du Romain… À la fin il commençait à avoir une bonne idée du tableau, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Une fois les trois hommes rentrés à la cabane de Caius, ce dernier remercia le paysan qui invita chaleureusement le nouveau Seigneur et le Chevalier à manger. Caius accepta parce qu'il n'avait rien de bien bon à manger dans sa bicoque et il supplia Galaad de venir avec lui pour ne pas rester tout seul avec le paysan et sa femme… Au final ils mangèrent de la merde quand même, mais bon, au moins l'invitation était très gentille considérant que Guethenoc était un homme relativement occupé.

Quand ils sortirent de la maison de Guethenoc pour rentrer chez Caius, il était tard. Le Chevalier était plus ou moins éméché d'avoir deux coupes de vin. À le voir marcher, Caius aurait pu croire qu'il en avait descendue une bouteille entière ! Quand ils rentrèrent, le Romain lui offrit une coupe de vin Romain que le Chevalier accepta sans hésiter une seconde pour chasser cet arrière goût écœurant qui lui revenait sans cesse en bouche. Le vin de Guethenoc avait peut-être beaucoup d'effort et d'amour dedans, il n'en était pas moins dégueulasse… Descendant la coupe un peu trop rapidement pour sa capacité à supporter l'alcool, Galaad sentit un étourdissement le secouer et il dût s'assoir pour éviter de tomber, lui qui voulait s'en aller de suite après avoir pris son sac… Il n'en serait pas capable, ça, il le savait.

Appuyé contre la tête de lit, fatigué, le Romain sirotait sagement sa boisson.

-Bon… bah le travail commence demain on dirait… Enfin, foutre le feu à la terre c'est pas franchement du travail mais bon… J'devrais m'en sortir maintenant j'suppose…

-Oh, ça compte comme du travail.

Fit Galaad, le ton légèrement empâté.

-Et pis ce s'ra pas toujours aussi facile que de foutre le feu aux champs.

Commenta le Chevalier, son élocution et son langage habituellement plus soutenu s'en prenant un sacré coup.

-J'me doute ouais…

Fit Caius avec un sourire en coin, remarquant le net relâchement chez le Chevalier. C'était plutôt marrant de l'entendre parler comme tout le monde au lieu de ce ton un peu guindé qu'il utilisait habituellement.

-Mais moi je veux bien venir vous aider aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Je vous donne ma parole, chaque fois que vous aurez b'soin d'un coup de main, vous m'envoyez un message perso' et je viens vous voir. Mission, pas mission.

Déclara Galaad. Il voulu s'enfiler une dernière gorgée de vin mais réalisa que sa coupe était vide… Mince alors. Battant des paupières, le Chevalier ne remarqua même pas à quel point il commençait à être avachi sur le lit du Romain… En voie de s'endormir là, il s'en rendit finalement compte et se redressa maladroitement.

-C'est vrai ? Bah… c'est sympa ça, merci Seigneur Galaad…

Caius était touché et toujours aussi impressionné par la gentillesse du Chevalier. Ça manquait de types comme lui dans le monde… Maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire et que l'autre paysan allait l'aider, il n'irait pas emmerder Galaad non plus, il en avait déjà assez fait…

-Bon bah… Faudrait qu'je m'tire avant de plus pouvoir m'lever.

Ricana t-il en se redressant… Le mot redresser étant un peu long pour ce qu'il arriva à faire… Il tenait à peine debout. L'alcool tapait dur apparemment. Au lever surtout. Le verre qu'il avait enfilé beaucoup trop rapidement amenant son effet, mélangé à celui du vin de Guethenoc d'avant, donnait un Galaad lourdement intoxiqué… À le voir, il ne se rendrait pas au château ce soir.

-Ça a d'jà l'air pas mal le cas !

Se marra le Romain, se levant pour aider le Chevalier à tenir droit.

Se renfrognant légèrement, le Chevalier eut une moue désapprobatrice… Comme toute personne qui a trop bu, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Surtout que pour quelqu'un d'habitué, c'était pas grand-chose ce qu'il avait pris ce soir… Deux verres et demi en tout. Rien de bien fracassant. Même Guenièvre ne commençait à être beurrée qu'après trois ou quatre verres. Lorsque Caius l'aida à se redresser, Galaad rougit violemment. Comme si toute sa retenue avait pris la clé des champs pour laisser derrière un Chevalier sans pudeur ni tact. S'accrochant de son mieux au bras du Romain qui l'aidait à rester droit, Galaad tenta quelques pas vers la porte. Ça allait encore. Il n'était pas assez intoxiqué pour avoir les jambes vacillantes. C'était juste toute la cabane qui tanguait un peu…

-Vous voulez que j'aille vous reconduire ?

Proposa Caius, tentant de soutenir le Chevalier du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il l'aurait bien gardé à dormir, mais dans son petit lit de paille puant ce n'était pas l'idéal… Et puis il coucherait où lui ? Guethenoc allait sûrement venir tôt demain matin, il fallait qu'il se repose bien cette nuit. Valait mieux qu'il ne recommence pas son cycle d'insomnies, c'était dangereux pour les paysans !

-Oh j'peux pas vous d'mander ça…

Fit le Chevalier en tournant les yeux vers Caius qui semblait à présent encore plus beau que d'habitude. Rougissant encore un peu, Galaad se redressa, cette fois avec un peu plus de conviction.

-Vous devez vous r'poser, pour demain…Et pis vous allez pas vous taper trente bornes aller-retour parce que j'sais pas boire, faut pas abuser non plus.

Bafouilla Galaad en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air sobre… Avec un résultat plus ou moins concluant… Mais c'était beau de voir sa volonté.

-Mouais…

Fit le Romain, sceptique. Pour être beurré à ce point-là il ne devait pas boire souvent le Chevalier ! Avoir su, Caius lui aurait pas offert un dernier verre… C'était un peu sa faute s'il avait du mal à se tenir debout. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça enfin ! Il le lâcha quand même, question de vérifier s'il serait capable de se rendre jusqu'à Kaamelott.

-Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je m'casse avant d'm'endormir sur le pas de vot'porte.

Ricana le Chevalier, mettant un moment pour ouvrir, croyant devoir la pousser pour sortir… Et réalisant après quelques secondes qu'il fallait tirer… Après un rire un peu con, il réussit, rougissant et titubant légèrement, à mettre les pieds dehors.

-Bonne nuit alors…

Lança le Romain d'un air amusé, gardant la porte ouverte, restant dans le cadre de porte à observer le Chevalier, curieux de voir l'ampleur de la cuite. S'il avait eu du mal à ouvrir une simple porte, il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner avec le cheval !

L'automne était presque arrivé, c'était plus frais et l'air était vivifiant une fois le soleil couché… Pendant un instant, on aurait pu croire que Galaad était soudainement redevenu sobre. Seulement, ça ne dura pas longtemps et comme il tentait de monter sur son cheval, il se rendit compte qu'il était vachement fatigué… Et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à grimper sur Phedra… Et pourtant il essayait ! Difficilement, mais il essayait… Et ça ne donnait rien à part qu'il ne semblait plus trouver la manière dont il montait habituellement. Comme si l'étrier avait changé… Ou qu'il en avait oublié le fonctionnement. C'était bien marrant le coup de la porte mais là, ça devenait carrément inquiétant… Et il voyait le rayon de lumière qui provenait de la cabane… Caius n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il était encore là à le regarder. Le Chevalier n'en était que plus intimidé… Plus maladroit encore en sachant qu'au dessus de son épaule, guettait l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière… Puis finalement la silhouette de Caius passa à côté de lui, l'empêchant de continuer ses tentatives de se mettre en selle.

-Non mais j'vous jure… J'vous offrirai plus d'vin moi, c'est décidé. Que d'la flotte !

S'exclama Caius, se décidant à donner un coup de main au pauvre Chevalier. Il commença d'abord par monter lui-même sur le cheval et aida ensuite Galaad à grimper à son tour, ce qui fut loin d'être facile avec le Chevalier qui ne s'aidait pas et qui semblait de plus en plus mou. Après de gros efforts, Caius arriva enfin à faire monter Galaad derrière lui.

-Booon, on y est arrivés ! Allez, j'vais vous reconduire au château sinon on n'est pas couchés ni l'un ni l'autre… T'nez vous bien.

Conseilla-t-il, glissant les bras de Galaad autour de sa taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Caius n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à Kaamelott au trot. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme, mais pas question de laisser Galaad tout seul dans cet état. Et s'il avait un accident ? Caius ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sans attendre, il commença à faire galoper le cheval dans la bonne direction, jusque sur la route de terre pour rejoindre celle, pavée, qui menait jusqu'à Kaamelott. Alors qu'ils faisaient chemin, Galaad lui se mit à avoir des blancs… Il s'endormait par moments, perdait des bouts… Il était conscient de l'arrière-train de l'animal qui lui tapait les fesses alors qu'il galopait sur la route et vaguement de ses bras autour de la taille de Caius… D'ailleurs, inconsciemment, il avait resserré sa priseet mollement posé sa tête sur son épaule, s'assoupissantpour se réveiller deux minutes après en sursaut… Puis retournant dans son sommeil… Quand ils arrivèrent à Kaamelott, le Chevalier dormait… Et ce fut plutôt difficile de le faire descendre de sa monture, Caius devant même réquisitionner l'aide de l'Écuyer. Pas vraiment un poids plume le Galaad... À demi réveillé, le Chevalier se tint debout comme un gamin qu'on réveille en pleine nuit pour lui montrer ses cadeaux de Noël. Il était là, il avait l'air plutôt content, mais le serait encore plus s'il retournait dans son lit…

-Z'êtes c'qu'on appelle un faux maigre vous…

Grommela le Romain, attrapant le Chevalier par le bras et le traînant vers le château.

-C'est vous le faux maigre…

Fit Galaad, apparemment incapable de trouver mieux à répondre vu son état…

-Pfff… Bon, elle est où vot' piaule ?

-Bah dans le château…

Répondit-il avec tout l'esprit qu'il était capable de fournir…

-…Sans dec' ?

Daigna seulement commenter le Romain. Soit il était vraiment très, très bourré, soit juste avec un verre dans le nez Galaad était le genre de type à se lancer dans les blagues pas drôles. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était pas jojo…

-Y a un étage des chambres mais j'me souviens plus c'est lequel…

-Ah bah c'est pas gagné…

-…C'est la première… Non… La deuxième… à droite. J'crois… Ah si c'est ça, celle en face de la chambre du Seigneur Léodagan ! Mais je peux y'aller tout seul hein… Y a pas besoin de me faire monter. J'vais y arriver.

Promit Galaad sans grande conviction. Vu sa mollesse, il allait probablement s'endormir dans l'escalier avant d'arriver à sa chambre… C'était décidé, le vin, plus jamais… ou du moins, en quantité très, très restreinte…

-Mouais j'ai d'gros doutes ! J'vous lâche pas moi, j'ai pas envie qu'ils vous retrouvent par terre d'main matin, vot' belle réputation en prendrait un coup messire Galaad !

-…Plus jamais, le vin…

Grommela Galaad à voix basse tandis que le Romain l'aidait à rester debout et le guidait vers l'intérieur du château. Si le Roi le voyait comme ça… De quoi il aurait l'air ? Quelle honte… Rouge comme une pivoine, il suivit docilement, se soutenant de son mieux, essayant de ne pas donner trop de travail à Caius qui était bien assez gentil de l'aider…

Un poids presque mort sur le dos, le Romain traîna le Chevalier jusqu'à l'intérieur, attrapant un grouillot au passage pour lui demander à quel étage étaient les chambres. Joie, elles étaient au deuxième ! Tout pour lui faciliter les choses franchement… Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, il hissa le Chevalier jusqu'au deuxième étage en grommelant, ne se gênant pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était vraiment pas léger. Arrivé au deuxième, Caius localisa la chambre dont Galaad parlait.

-J'espère que c'est la bonne parce que j'vous préviens, si on tombe sur du bourgeois en train d'forniquer, j'vous mets toute la faute sur le dos !

Gronda le Centurion, trifouillant la poignée.

-Mais c'est celle là, j'vous jure…

Fit le Chevalier, tombant de sommeil. Non décidément, l'alcool pour lui, c'était plus que terminé. Même pas un verre a l'occasion. Et en plus ça lui faisait mal derrière les yeux… C'était affreux. L'alcool fait maison, on lui avait déjà dit qu'à force ça rendait aveugle… Il n'était quand même pas assez malchanceux pour devenir bigleux au seul verre qu'il avait prit dans sa vie tout de même !

-Putaiiiiiiin… C'est verrouillé !

-…Mais arrêtez de geindre, vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous…

-Oh ça va hein ! Bon, elle est où vot' clé là ?

-Accrochée à l'intérieur de ma ceinture, juste -…

Fit Galaad en plongeant une main dans sa ceinture… tâtonnant maladroitement avant de se redresser soudainement, la panique le prenant, sans aucune dissimulation, il entrouvrit la bouche et haussa les sourcils.

-Ma clé ! Où elle est ma clé !

-Oh putain me dites pas qu'vous l'avez perdu…

Soupira le Romain. Ça lui ferait mal au cul d'avoir fait le chemin de sa cabane jusqu'à Kaamelott et d'avoir traîné l'autre jusqu'au deuxième étage pour rien… Faudrait partir à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait la clé, ou trouver une autre piaule ou retourner à sa cabane et…

-Ah… Elle est là…

Fit Galaad finalement, rigolant bêtement.

Caius souffla de soulagement.

-Ah quand même ! Déverrouillez au lieu d'sourire comme un con.

Grommela le Centurion. Il attendit avec une patience phénoménale que Galaad finisse par trouver le trou de la serrure et y fiche la clé. Ca lui prit pas moins de trois essais et Caius aussi en était à se dire qu'il le laisserait peut-être dormir sur le pas de la porte… Finalement la porte fut déverrouillée et le Chevalier entra. C'était vraiment sa chambre, c'était déjà ça… Caius hésita un instant sur le seuil mais fini par entrer timidement. Il allait pas partir comme un sauvage, il allait s'assurer que Galaad avait besoin de rien au moins.

-Entrez vous réchauffer un peu… Z'êtes pas une bête, vous d'vez avoir eu froid à cause de moi…

Fit Galaad après avoir retiré ses bottes, commençant à balançant maladroitement des bûches au feu, dans le noir, la porte du couloir ouverte avec pour seule lumière, les torches qui flambaient… Se prenant les pieds dans trente trucs, il finit par atteindre une grosse commode de bois sombre où il dégota de quoi allumer un feu, qu'il n'eut, étonnamment, pas de mal du tout à faire rugir dans l'âtre au bout de quelques secondes…

Le Centurion jeta un bref coup d'œil au Chevalier, puis son regard dévia vers la chambre elle-même. Elle était classe. Grande, toute en pierre comme tout le reste du château évidemment… Mais ça ne devait jamais craquer les soirs de grands vents ! Putain une chambre pour lui tout seul, la chance tout de même… Pour lui juste ça c'était du grand luxe ! En voyant les détails de la décoration, l'impression d'opulence n'était que plus forte... Des meubles sculptés, des tentures de tissus, des fleurs (quand même bizarre pour une chambre de mec… Enfin sûrement l'amoureuse de Galaad qui avait mis sa touche féminine), de belles épées… Et cette couverture sur le lit que Caius reconnu immédiatement comme de la fourrure de lion… La classe. On devait dormir comme un loir dans un lit comme ça…

-Vous voulez une tisane ou quelque chose avant d'partir ?

-Bah euh… Ouais, d'accord…

Répondit vaguement le Romain. Il n'était pas fana de la tisane mais il avait bien envie de rester un peu. Elle était vraiment trop classe cette chambre… Un jour il en aurait une comme ça ! Ou pas…

-Moi j'vais me faire appeler trois pichets de flotte… ça m'fera du bien et j'en aurai bien b'soin pour pas être trop malade demain matin…

Expliqua le Chevalier en attirant Caius à l'intérieur de la pièce, passant derrière lui pour interpeller quelqu'un dans le couloir, à voix basse, histoire de ne pas réveiller tout le monde… Enfin, il aurait voulu que ce soit à voix basse mais c'était plutôt élevé comme volume en fait… Seulement, quand on a bu, on ne se rend pas trop compte… Après avoir gentiment demandé au grouillot de ramener de l'eau et deux tisanes, il retourna dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui.

-…Écoutez, j'tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude de c'soir, j'suis… vraiment désolé.

Fit Galaad, presque au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait les émotions à fleur de peau quand on avait trop bu…

-C'pas grave, z'en faites pas. Au moins maintenant on sait qu'vous tolérez pas l'alcool…

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin, laissant un peu tomber Galaad pour aller se faire une petite place sur le lit. Sans dire que la sensation était orgasmique, le matelas moelleux était franchement agréable sous les fesses…

-Moui mais… J'aurais du faire attention et…

-J'me permets hein….

Le Chevalier releva la tête alors qu'il se tenait près de la porte, tout piteux. S'il avait été un chiot il aurait eu la queue entre les jambes, de grands yeux larmoyants et les oreilles toutes basses… Mais visiblement Caius n'en avait rien à faire… Le voilà qui allait s'installer sur son lit… Eh ben, fallait pas se gêner ! Lui qui lui déclarait de belles excuses larmoyantes… Mais son esprit embrumé ne s'inquiéta pas avec ça plus longtemps et le Chevalier vint retrouver le Romain sur le lit, se disant que finalement, valait peut-être mieux rester debout sinon il allait s'endormir tout de suite… Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà assis et pas question de se relever ! Ça c'était officiel. Quand on frapperait à la porte, il ne se lèverait même pas pour aller répondre…

-Faites comme chez vous.

Fit finalement Galaad, pris d'une légère mollesse alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit.

-Oulà… Si jamais vous me surprenez avec un verre à la main un jour… Vous me l'enlevez… Promettez-le-moi…

Soupira le Chevalier en s'assoyant bien droit, histoire de calmer ses étourdissements…

-Promis !

Assura le Romain, regardant attentivement la chambre autour de lui. Il n'en revenait carrément pas de la taille et du confort de la piaule… Manquerait qu'un bain et ça serait parfait là dedans !

-Au fait, j'ai rêvé de vous hier soir.

Fit-il, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit seulement après avoir ouvert la bouche… Rougissant, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Enfin, j'me souviens que vous étiez là. Mais pas de c'qui s'y passait. Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs ! Hahaha !

Expliqua t-il rapidement, se défendant contre ses propres jugements…

Caius fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Chevalier avec un demi-sourire. Il trouvait la remarque étrange. Il n'avait rien interprété… Il avait l'air du genre de mec à interpréter ? Caius ne fit pas attention, après tout, il était beurré l'autre et ça pouvait vous faire dire de ces conneries ! Une fois il était revenu de permission avec un coup dans le nez, complètement rond, et il avait traité Glaucia de tête de nœud… C'était pas franchement méchant mais il s'était fait sucrer la permission suivante quand même…

Bientôt le grouillot revint avec un plateau, un petit tonneau rempli d'eau et deux tisanes fumantes dans des verres de bois… Il les posa sur la commode comme le lui avait indiqué Galaad et sortit. Le Chevalier se leva alors, se disant qu'il n'y couperait pas, il était dans sa chambre tout de même, il n'allait pas demander au Romain de le servir… Chancelant, il s'approcha du plateau et tendit un verre à Caius.

-Ce sont des plantes que Merlin utilise pour calmer les angoisses. Y paraît que ça fonctionne pas vraiment selon Lancelot mais que c'est très bon. Avec un soupçon de miel, c'est parfait. Par le temps qui fait, c'est une merveille.

Fit le Chevalier en revenant s'assoir sur le lit, se disant qu'après, il s'enfilerait le petit tonneau d'eau et dormirait…

Caius baissa un regard sceptique sur la boisson qui fumait encore... Valait mieux attendre avant de boire. Ça serait moche de se brûler la langue… En tout cas c'était dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas, parce qu'il n'avait que ça, des angoisses à calmer… Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été très faciles, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Galaad, de son côté, n'attendit pas que ça refroidisse, ne craignant pas de se brûler… Ou alors était-il tout simplement insensible à la chaleur, parce qu'il plongea les lèvres dans le liquide sans aucune réaction autre que fermer les yeux… Peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui lui avait paralysé la bouche, mais il sembla soulagé… Il aurait presque eu envie de l'avaler d'un trait, ce qui aurait probablement cuit son œsophage. C'est pourquoi il ne le fit pas et se contenta de garder le nez dans sa tisane sans dire un mot, tandis que Caius avait prit la sage décision d'attendre.

-C'est vraiment une belle chambre que vous avez là. Devez être bien là dedans…

-Oh oui !

Répondit le Chevalier, tout fier. Il adorait sa chambre. C'était bien placé, spacieux, à part les bruits aux alentours, il n'avait rien à redire… Et même quand il avait à redire, il le gardait pour lui… Jurant dans sa barbe quand Yvain le réveillait avec son crincrin ou qu'il prenait Dieu seul savait quelle envie à Léodagan de gueuler ou de fracasser des trucs… Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand ça arrivait… oulà…

-Et la déco est pas mal, mes compliments à votre euh… à vot' femme. Ou votre maîtresse. Enfin votre gonzesse quoi.

-Ma gonzesse… ?

Demanda Galaad en se redressant légèrement.

-Non mais j'ai pas d'femme moi.

Fit-il, ne saisissant pas ce qui avait porté le Romain à supposer qu'il en avait une… La décoration… ? C'était ça qui lui faisait croire qu'il était avec quelqu'un ?

-Ah pardon, j'aurais cru…

Un Chevalier de la Table Ronde célibataire ? Ça l'étonnait plutôt…. Si il y avait des mecs qui devaient être populaires auprès des filles c'étaient assurément les Chevaliers ! En tout cas c'est ce qu'il supposait… Et puis il ne connaissait pas très bien Galaad, mais c'était le bon gars, ça se voyait tout de suite. Et puis il avait un genre de standing un peu royal qui détonnait beaucoup avec le reste des Bretons, ça devait plaire ça, non ? Sans compter qu'en plus, il n'était pas moche…

-J'voulais un peu d'couleur, du coup j'ai demandé conseil au Seigneur Bohort et tous les deux on a monté la déco… Seulement, il m'avait prévenu que quand les gens entreraient, ils trouveraient probablement ça féminin… Mais comme y a jamais un chat qui entre dans ma chambre bah j'ai cru que c'était pas grave… Enfin, c'est pas grave non plus… Mais j'croyais pas que ça mènerait à croire que j'avais une épouse.

Expliqua le Chevalier, la mâchoire toujours un peu difficile à contrôler et l'élocution toujours aussi déficiente si on considérait son ton guindé habituel.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un peu féminin… Les fleurs surtout. Enfin bon, à Rome ça passerait mieux, ici c'est pas franchement difficile de faire féminin…

Fit remarquer l'ex-Centurion. Il était au courant que les gens trouvaient le Seigneur Bohort suspect et un peu chochotte. Mais ses qualités à Rome auraient été célébrées contrairement à ici. D'ailleurs, il était en train de se dire qu'il lui demanderait peut-être des conseils pour arranger sa cabane…

-M'enfin, c'est pas l'cas. J'suis tout seul depuis… Bah depuis trente et un ans.

Fit-il, légèrement hésitant quant à l'âge qu'il venait de dire, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait amusé… Enfin, c'était amusant et ce ne l'était pas en même temps en fait… Il avait toujours été seul, ça, c'était vrai, et ça ne lui avait jamais fait un pli mais depuis que Caius était dans le coin, la solitude se faisait sentir… Il avait même l'impression que sa chambre et son lit avaient doublé de taille…

Caius ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager le Chevalier. Trente et un ans… ? Donc ça voulait dire qu'il avait toujours été seul. Qu'il avait jamais eu de gonzesse ?

-Ouah… Quand même… Trente et un ans… C'est… ça fait long ça quand même…

Fit maladroitement le Romain. Mais… Il n'était quand même pas puceau aussi tout de même… ? Si ?

-Ça fait long, ça fait… Ça fait toute ma vie quoi.

Fit Galaad en souriant, rosissant légèrement. Sans en être fier, ça ne l'embêtait pas trop… Et puis en fait, c'était très rare qu'on y faisait allusion. On ne lui demandait jamais s'il était marié ou quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à Bohort, on ne croyait rien à son sujet… Même Lancelot était la cible de plus de jugements que lui. Comme si ses qualités aveuglaient les gens quand à la bizarrerie de son célibat. On disait qu'il était trop occupé ou qu'il avait une fiancée ailleurs…

-Mais euh… Excusez ma curiosité mais… vous êtes pas obligé d'répondre hein mais… Du coup, vous avez jamais eu personne dans votre vie… ? Jamais jamais ?

-Jamais jamais.

Confirma Galaad. Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour ça…

-Jamais eu le temps… Ni l'intérêt d'ailleurs.

Expliqua le Chevalier en prenant finalement sa gorgée, faisant durer quelques secondes d'un silence qui ne se voulait pas gênant mais qui le devint après une réponse comme… Le manque d'intérêt porté à se retrouver en couple, former une famille…

-Euh ah bon…

Fit le Romain. Il ne comprenait pas… Enfin il comprenait qu'avec ses missions il n'ait pas le temps, d'ailleurs lui non plus n'avait pas tellement le temps d'aller draguer quand il était dans l'armée, mais pas l'intérêt… Ça il n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir. Pas avoir l'intérêt de se marier d'accord, mais tomber amoureux tout de même… Ou même juste s'envoyer en l'air… Tout le monde le voulait ça, c'était un impératif psychologique et biologique !

-Enfin… J'suppose que j'suis pas encore tombé sur la bonne personne. C'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps.

Fit Galaad, souriant, s'éloignant de son mensonge, reprenant un peu ses aises puisque mis à part les chiffres, tout était vrai, ne semblant pas voir le mal dans le fait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience de couple, aucune expérience en amour… Pourtant, on parlait bien de l'homme dans le sac duquel Caius avait trouvé un roman d'une mièvrerie écœurante, fleur bleue comme rarement on pouvait en trouver, du cliché au premier degré, l'amour pur, le cœur immaculé d'une pucelle prisonnière d'un homme horrible, secouru par un Chevalier, fort et beau, parfait… Bref, le classique, de l'eau de rose à son meilleur… Galaad avait des attentes très élevées envers la romance… Seulement, tout ça avait été chamboulé au premier coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté sur Caius… L'épopée amoureuse qu'il s'était imaginé depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire ce genre de romans avait pris une autre tournure... Se tournant vers le rêve d'un amour interdit entre deux hommes… D'un Chevalier à la réputation immaculée se retrouvant épris d'amour pur pour un « ennemi »… Il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de vouloir assumer ces sentiments et il préférait garder sa ligne de pensée, comme quoi la personne idéale ne s'était pas encore présentée… Parce qu'à l'intérieur… Caius était sa personne idéale. Seulement, il ne voulait pas le dire… Pas encore, pas maintenant… Il était trop tôt… Il rosit donc délicatement et replongea le nez dans sa coupe alors que ses pensées divaguaient tranquillement, voguant sur la brume d'alcool qui flottait dans son esprit…

-Peut-être…

En supposant qu'il existait une « bonne personne », lui non plus n'était apparemment pas tombé sur la bonne… Sinon sa femme l'aurait attendu, comme lui avait attendu. Bonne chance la prochaine fois Caius… Prenant enfin une gorgée de sa tisane qui était devenue relativement tiède, il prit un air pensif, essayant de comprendre Galaad. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pigeait pas… Puis il se rappela du bouquin qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires du Chevalier. Si il n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec un livre pareil ? Il le lisait pas pour lui quand même, si ? Ouais bon, il s'en fichait bien de ce que lisait Galaad, mais au vu de ses lectures, il était peut-être pas aussi désintéressé qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire croire…

-Le bouquin à l'eau de rose que vous aviez dans vot' besace, il est à vous alors ?

Demanda franchement le Romain, quand même un peu curieux des lectures de Galaad.

Le Chevalier s'immobilisa à l'entente de ces mots. Mince. Le bouquin… Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il fichait avec ça dans son sac alors qu'il venait de dire à Caius qu'il venait de dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses là ? Hésitant un moment avant de répondre, Galaad soupira doucement, baissant sa tisane de sous son nez.

-C'est à la Reine.

Répondit Galaad, le plus honnêtement du monde. C'était effectivement un livre qui appartenait à Guenièvre. Il y avait même un marque page qu'elle avait fait dedans.

-C'est plus agréable à lire que la plupart des bouquins du château.

Caius haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris. Ah ouais. Alors il le lisait vraiment quoi… Et il s'en cachait pas. Pas qu'il doive s'en cacher non plus… Enfin bon, lui avait trouvé ça beaucoup trop cucul et irréaliste mais si ça plaisait à Galaad il avait rien à y redire quoi…

-J'ai déjà lu un peu tout ce qui portait sur la stratégie martiale. Les lois c'est plus ou moins mon truc. Les contes, je les connais déjà pour la plupart… Ce qui traine dans les archives, j'ai déjà tout dévoré. En dix ans, j'ai eu le temps… J'en ai toujours un dans mon sac. Je me suis mis aux romans de la Reine il y a peu.

Expliqua Galaad. Il était honnête… Il était toujours honnête. Enfin… La plupart du temps. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il adorait ça même. Que ça le faisait rêver… Qu'il se construisait des idéaux et que sans s'en rendre compte, il allait vers du pur utopisme. Il en venait même à croire que s'il le souhaitait assez fort, Caius deviendrait peut-être intéressé à faire de ses fantasmes des réalités…

-C'est plutôt bien.

Fit-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il aurait imaginé, atténuant son amour des histoires romantiques en mots mais pas en réaction… Comme quoi, il n'aurait pas pu mentir en disant qu'il trouvait ça nul mais qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lire.

-Vous lisez, vous ?

-Pas trop. J'suis pas vraiment fan des bouquins. Ils m'ennuient à la longue….

Avoua Caius en faisant tourner sa boisson dans son verre.

-J'ai appris pour faire plaisir à ma mère surtout… Sinon bah j'ai lu quelques machins par ci par là, des bouquins sur la stratégie martiale comme vous quand j'suis entré dans la Légion, l'histoire de Rome, les Dieux, les lois… et ça y'en avait une flopée, ça m'a pas donné envie de continuer à lire… Sinon bah je lis quand y faut, genre les messages et les trucs de tous les jours… J'ai essayé de lire vot' livre là, bah ça m'a pas passionné et j'me suis endormi d'ssus au bout de cinq pages…

Il sourit à Galaad, question qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal parce que lui partageait pas ses goûts en matière de lecture.

-…Oh.

Fit le Chevalier, essayant de sonner le moins déçu possible avec un résultat plus ou moins fameux. C'était dommage tout de même… De si jolies histoires…

-D'ailleurs si j'peux permettre de vous donner un p'tit conseil… Quand vous la rencontrerez la bonne personne, vous attendez pas à c'que ça se passe comme dans vot' bouquin… C'est jamais aussi facile que ça…

Expliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus douce possible.

Galaad sembla plutôt surpris… Comme si Caius venait de lui balancer une pierre alors qu'il était en plein vol, le rapatriant au sol comme un tue un oiseau avec une flèche ou une fronde… Piquant du nez vers le sol, au figuré, évidemment, le Chevalier chercha une façon de réagir pour ne pas avoir l'air trop con… La surprise qu'il présentait ressemblait à un mélange d'amusement et de malaise. Entre le gars qu'on fait descendre de son nuage et celui qui n'avait jamais quitté le sol, se moquant justement de celui sur son nuage qui dégringole jusqu'en bas.

Caius eut le temps de voir l'expression légèrement déconfite du Chevalier avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne. Alors… il s'était réellement mis en tête que ça passait comme ça l'amour ? Il regrettait de lui avoir cassé ses beaux fantasmes mais valait mieux que ce soit lui qui le prévienne gentiment que ce soit une connasse qui s'en charge en lui brisant le cœur… 

-Je sais voyons. Qui irait croire de pareilles sottises… C'est amusant et ça passe le temps. C'est tout.

Ricana Galaad, mi-figue, mi-raisin… Il avait tout de même eu le fol espoir que ces jolis rêves puissent être réalité… Il y avait ridiculement presque cru. Maintenant, il se sentait d'une bêtise… Rougissant encore, se disant qu'à force, ça attirerait l'attention de Caius, le Chevalier se rendit compte qu'il commençait à dégriser… Un peu trop vite à son goût d'ailleurs. C'était la tisane ? Ou alors ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils discutaient ?

-Si c'est qu'ça, tant mieux…

Se contenta de commenter le Romain pour ne pas rendre Galaad plus mal à l'aise encore…

-Mais bon… sottises… C'est un grand mot pour désigner quelque chose que je n'ai pas vécu.

Ajouta t-il.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux… Je ne peux pas juger ce que je n'ai pas expérimenté.

-C'est pas des sottises l'amour… Enfin pas que…

…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait d'amour avec un Chevalier de la Table Ronde ? Si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait là avec une tasse de tisane à papoter amour et romance, il l'aurait jamais cru…

-Et euh… Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous êtes tombé sur la bonne personne, vous ?

Demanda Galaad, curieux, se disant que si Caius avait posé la question, il avait sûrement le droit de la lui renvoyer… non ?

Le Romain releva les yeux, un peu déstabilisé. Il se doutait qu'en retour le Chevalier allait lui poser des questions, mais il espérait tout de même que non…

-J'y ai cru… Mais j'avais tort.

Répondit-il vaguement. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Tullia… Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt…

Apparemment, c'était douloureux d'y faire allusion et Galaad se renfrogna… Caius n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet et le Chevalier le sentait… Il était très empathique. Savoir se mettre à la place des autres et compatir avec eux, c'étaient ces immenses qualités qui faisaient de Galaad un excellent Chevalier… Et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un être très sensible aussi, voir même surnaturellement sensible. Il avait malgré tout, un bon contrôle sur ses émotions, évidemment, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir aussi… C'est pourquoi il se sentit immédiatement mal d'avoir posé la question. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était plus que probable que Caius avait laissé une famille là bas à Rome.

-Moi j'ai pas tellement eu de chance de c'côté-là, mais p'têtre que vous vous en aurez. En tout cas j'vous l'souhaite… Parce que quand ça va bien c'est merveilleux… Ça peut presque ressembler à vot' bouquin… Mais l'emmerde, c'est que quelques fois ça part en couilles et que ça peut faire mal. Très mal. Au point où vous en venez à avoir envie de faire des grosses conneries… Autant qu'vous l'sachiez avant d'vous lancer dans le truc. Vous particulièrement.

-Moi… ?

Pourquoi lui… ?

-'Semblez être une vraie bonne personne et ça m'ferait mal au cul qu'on vous fasse du blesse… Enfin bref…

Le Romain se racla la gorge et se plongea dans sa tisane, un peu troublé par la conversation.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Seigneur Caius. C'est apprécié.

Fit le Chevalier, ayant visiblement retrouvé toute sa tête… Enfin, une majeure partie en tout cas.

-Je me débrouillerai pour éviter de me faire mal.

Ajouta t-il avec un sourire tout doux… Quelque chose de rassurant, prouvant au Romain qu'il ne l'avait pas vexé, ni trop secoué en lui déclarant la triste vérité à propos des relations amoureuses…

Caius répondit à son sourire à défaut de trouver quelque chose à répliquer. Il se trouvait con d'être parti dans ce genre de discussion… Ils se connaissaient à peine quoi et lui il allait le prévenir contre les méchantes gonzesses qui vous brisent le cœur alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé… Vraiment crétin. À son soulagement ils changèrent pour des sujets moins lourds, changeant d'un sujet à l'autre, des nuits plus fraiches à l'accent de Guethenoc, jusqu'aux champs… Au bout d'un moment, Galaad se mit à bailler, Caius l'imitant involontairement. Merde, lui qui était juste venu le conduire et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il était dans sa piaule depuis une bonne heure déjà !

-Bon, hé bien ce n'est pas que je n'vous aime pas, mais demain, il y a du travail ! Pour vous comme pour moi ! Je dois vous trouver un menuisier qui viendra réparer votre maison et vous, vous devez aller travailler avec Guethenoc, n'est-ce pas ?

Fit-il Galaad en se levant, souriant malgré les bâillements qui lui mangeaient le visage.

-Ouais j'y allais justement…

Fit le Romain en finissant son fond de tisane d'une gorgée. Il alla reposer le verre sur le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vous prête Phedra pour retourner chez vous. Il y a des tas de chevaux ici que je peux emprunter, du coup, prenez la pour rentrer, elle est calme et courageuse, elle ne vous abandonnera pas sur le chemin à cause du noir ou d'un bruit. Dites à l'écuyer que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Je passerai la reprendre demain quand j'aurai trouvé un bon menuisier.

Lui expliqua le Chevalier en se levant pour accompagner le Romain à la porte…

Justement il n'avait pas pensé du tout à comment il allait rentrer lui… Enfin dans le pire des cas il serait reparti à pied, c'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais marché de longues distances.

-Parfait, merci Seigneur Galaad… Donc euh… à d'main et dormez bien !

Souhaita Caius avec un sourire et une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Chevalier avant de sortir, n'éternisant pas les aurevoirs. Fallait qu'il aille dormir vite lui aussi sinon il aurait les yeux au milieu de la figure le lendemain… En descendant, il croisa Karadoc remontant à sa chambre avec un plateau de nourriture. Il le salua vaguement et descendit jusque dans la cours. Caius ne trouva même pas l'écuyer alors il se débrouilla tout seul. Le trajet jusqu'à sa cabane lui paru long. Et surtout froid… Température de malade… Il regrettait déjà la chambre confortable de Galaad… Un peu de sa déprime revint quand il arriva en vue de l'ancienne bergerie. Enfin, faudrait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que ça serait sa maison dorénavant… Caius attacha Phedra derrière la baraque pour la protéger du vent qui soufflait et lui trouva un peu de paille fraîche à brouter. Faudrait qu'il s'en achète un de bestiau… Mais pour ça il devrait construire une petite écurie…

Pensant à tout ça, il ne perdit pas de temps et alla se coucher sans même se déshabiller, trop fatigué. Et puis de toute façon il pelait et il n'avait pas envie d'allumer un feu… Le sommeil vint le prendre en une dizaine de minutes et il dormit encore comme une pierre jusqu'au lendemain.


	4. Chapitre III

Qu'est-ce que la nuit avait été douce… Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de dormir après une dure journée de labeur… Le seul truc ennuyant, c'est qu'il fallait bien se lever à un moment bien sûr. Être réveillé par les gazouillis d'oiseaux après un long sommeil réparateur, quel bonheur… Malheureusement Caius n'eut pas droit à cette petite joie parce que ce fût plutôt des grands coups frappés à sa porte qui le tirèrent violemment de son sommeil :

-M'sieur Caius, c'est Guethenoc ! On a d'jà commencé à fout' le feu ! Si vous voulez v'nir nous aider ça s'rait pas d'refus !

-Gnnnnn…

Grommela le Romain, se redressant de peine et de misère, les yeux petits et les membres ankylosés. Reniflant, il détecta effectivement l'odeur de la fumée. Eh ben, en espérant que Guethenoc sache ce qu'il faisait parce que s'il fallait qu'il fasse flamber sa cabane… Bah en fait ça pourrait être pas mal…

-Ouais euh… J'arrive !

Gueula-t-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement. La journée serait longue, il le sentait…

De son côté, Galaad n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de fermer les yeux sur sa soirée. Il avait descendu la moitié du tonneau et s'était endormi immédiatement après. Ronflant doucement, il ne s'éveilla qu'au matin… plutôt tard d'ailleurs… L'alcool l'ayant claqué, il fut réveillé par une envie de pisser monstre. Se précipitant à l'extérieur, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux creux et les lèvres sèches, il s'exécuta et remonta péniblement en haut. Se disant qu'il aurait probablement été malade comme un chien s'il n'avait pas bu d'eau, il s'enfila le reste du baril, attrapa une pomme au passage et sortit. Vu la position du soleil… Oh putain, il devait être près de dix heures! Et lui qui devait passer au village d'abord pour trouver un menuisier ! À la bourre, il s'habilla en descendant, saluant au passage la Reine qui remontait avec Angharad, puis attrapant un cheval au hasard à l'écurie pour se rendre au village. À la recherche d'un menuisier compétent, il finit par en trouver un au bout d'une heure. Une heure ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi en retard ! Quelle honte ! Enfin, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il serait là à une heure précise mais enfin ! Ce n'était pas son genre ! Faisant aussi vite que possible, arrangeant toutes les petites affaires avec le dit menuisier qui fut plus difficile à trouver qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin, le Chevalier ne fit même pas un arrêt de plus au château, s'organisant avec l'homme pour qu'il vienne retaper la piaule dans la semaine. Puis le Chevalier fila vers les champs, direction chez Caius.

Finalement c'était pas bien compliqué. On lui avait donné une torche et demandé de la traîner par terre pour foutre le feu aux mauvaises herbes qui poussaient. Juste qu'à force de rester à demi penché il avait un début de mal de dos. Au moins le soleil qui tapait là haut ne le dérangeait pas. On aurait dit qu'il chauffait moins qu'à Rome… Enfin il était tout de même là à souffrir depuis presque cinq heures, se promenant penché torche à la main pour faire cramer tout ce qui était vert. Ou plutôt jaune, vu l'état délaissé des terres... Guethenoc le suivait pour… ouais, pourquoi en fait ? Il avait compris la manœuvre, c'était bon, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul quoi… Mais il restait là quand même à marcher à côté de lui et à lui raconter des anecdotes de ferme auxquelles Caius ne bitait rien et n'avait rien à foutre. Il s'était plus ou moins habitué à l'accent de péquenot mais ça ne pouvait pas l'aider à trouver d'intérêt ou de sens dans les histoires de Guethenoc…

-…Alors j'suis allé l'voir pendant l'temps d'midi parc' ça pleuvait voyez, et l'aut' benêt y m'arrive et y m'dit…

Caius soupira un bon coup pour se faire passer l'envie de buter du paysan. C'était long. C'était chiant. Il s'emmerdait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait Galaad ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait le voir…Il était plus de midi là! Le Centurion commençait à se dire que le Chevalier ne se pointerait pas, qu'il avait fait la grasse matinée avec sa première beuverie… S'il pouvait arriver l'autre et lui sauver la vie en lui tapant une conversation intéressante avant qu'il finisse par s'immoler lui-même pour s'éviter cette souffrance qui ne finissait pas! Quand un hennissement et le bruit caractéristique des sabots qui battent la terre se firent entendre au loin, Caius se redressa avec espoir. C'était lui. Comme dans le bouquin de Galaad : le chevalier qui venait le sauver d'un homme horrible !

-Je suis navré Seigneur Caius !

S'exclama Galaad avec un sourire contrit, soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec les champs et qu'il pourrait encore servir à quelque chose.

-Vous en faites pas c'est pas grave !

S'entendit dire Caius, souriant chaleureusement au chevalier.

-J'ai eu un contretemps! Bonjour Guethenoc !

-Ah bah on est contents d'vous voir Seigneur Galaad !

Salua le paysan

-Mais trop.

Rajouta Caius, l'air de rien.

-J'ai eu du mal à le trouver ce damné menuisier mais ça y est ! C'est arrangé, il viendra dans la semaine… Seulement, en attendant, je ne sais pas où vous allez vous installer le temps des réparations…

Fit le Chevalier en plissant les yeux. C'est qu'il tapait ce soleil…

Caius fit la moue. Ah ouais merde il n'avait pas pensé à ça lui… Normalement il serait retourné au camp Romain mais les Bretons avaient tout rasé, alors euh… Peut-être que le roi pourrait lui faire débloquer un cagibi pour quelques jours ?

-Guethenoc pourrait peut-être vous accueillir ?

Proposa Galaad, en toute innocence…

Le Romain ouvrit grand les yeux, dévisageant Galaad. Non mais… il ne venait pas sérieusement de dire ça ? Il ne venait pas de le condamner à une mort par ennui et par bouffe dégueulasse en une phrase, si ? Il rêvait ? Il allait se réveiller…

Le regard du Romain qui s'éleva vers lui après sa proposition le fit limite paniquer. S'accrochant dans les grands yeux marron de Caius, Galaad chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal… Guethenoc était son voisin ! Il pourrait continuer de travailler sa terre s'il était hébergé tout près, non ? C'était bien mieux comme ça ! Mais le nouveau seigneur ne semblait pas d'accord du tout…

-Ah bah moi ça m'frait plaisir m'sieur Caius ! Y'a toujours un p'tit coin à débarrasser !

S'exclama le paysan avec son habituel sourire bon enfant.

- Tiens, vous voyez ?

Fit Galaad, n'aidant pas la situation… Mais vu la tête qu'il tirait, il ne mentait pas… Il ne pigeait vraiment pas le problème !

Le Centurion eut tout le mal du monde à s'extirper un sourire.

-Ahah… C'est euh… c'est vraiment gentil d'votre part mais j'voudrais pas vous déranger, z'en avez déjà assez fait pour moi…

-Mais non ! Ca m'fait plaisir j'vous dis ! Ma maison c'est vot' maison ! Vous faites comme chez vous ! Par cont' y'a juste un truc : vous foutez pas ma fille enceinte !

Fit Guethenoc en riant. En riant à jaune mais en riant.

…Ben c'était délicat comme avertissement ça… Le Chevalier arqua un sourcil, réalisant que finalement, il avait peut-être gaffé… Et Guethenoc qui avait l'air d'avoir sincèrement envie de l'accueillir... Galaad se renfrogna…

-J'en euh… j'en avais pas l'intention… Non mais sans déconner euh ça me mettrait vachement mal à l'aise quoi… J'vais trouver un autre moyen… Hein Seigneur Galaad… ?

Le Romain leva des yeux suppliants vers le chevalier, espérant qu'il allait comprendre et le sortir de là.

-Ah mais j'oubliais !

S'exclama le Chevalier avec maladresse, actant la surprise de son mieux, c'est-à-dire plutôt mal… Mais bon, il espérait que Guethenoc gobe ce qu'il allait dire…

Le Romain souffla immédiatement et se détendit. Il avait compris… Enfin… il espérait…

-Le Roi voulait justement s'entretenir avec vous, Caius…

-Ah boooon?

Ne trouvant pas de raison à donner, Galaad prit un air grave et jeta un coup d'œil à Guethenoc, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi crédible que possible.

-Mais c'est confidentiel. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi mais l'idéal serait que vous dormiez au château cette nuit puisqu'il veut vous voir demain matin…

….Euh mouais. Pas terrible comme excuse. Surtout que ça couvrait qu'une seule nuit… De toute façon il irait vraiment au château pour demander à Arthur de lui débloquer une petite alcôve. Ils avaient bien des chambres d'amis pour les invités au château, non?

-Et j'ai besoin de vous pour ramener Phedra au château.

Expliqua le Chevalier, triturant dans une main les rennes de sa monture qui tentait toujours de reculer. Il en descendit alors et la retint d'un bras ferme.

-Ah oui, évidemment… Ramener vot' canasson… J'y pensais plus…

Guethenoc eut l'air à moitié déçu. Il se faisait un plaisir d'aider un jeune seigneur dans le besoin. Mais n'empêche qu'il était joli garçon et que Madenn s'en apercevrait et Caius s'apercevrait aussi que Madenn était jolie fille… Et un Romain dans la famille tout de même… En fait c'était carrément pas du tout une bonne idée. Si le jeune seigneur pouvait se trouver une autre solution tant mieux, dans le pire des cas il l'enverrait à Roparzh…

-Bon bah c'pas grave! Si z'avez b'soin vous gênez pas!

Fit tout de même le paysan, bon joueur.

-Merci Guethenoc…

Le remercia tout de même Caius avec une gentille tape sur l'épaule.

- Je peux aider pour le reste maintenant que je suis là ?

Demanda joyeusement Galaad maintenant que son mensonge était raconté et que ça avait l'air d'avoir marché, il semblait de meilleure humeur, malgré qu'il avait les yeux presque fermés tant le soleil lui faisait mal et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer… Damné vin… Galaad laissa donc partir son cheval qui retourna sagement vers la cabane.

-V'nez-y v'nez-y Seigneur Galaad! On a toujours b'soin d'bras!

Fit le paysan préféré du roi, allumant une nouvelle torche qu'il tendit à Galaad.

Caius souffla un « merci… » discret au chevalier accompagné d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il lui avait sauvé la mise… Décidemment, il aurait une dette envers lui!

Ils se remirent donc à la tâche, discutant tranquillement en même temps. Tout ce beau monde fit une pause pour l'heure du dîner, Guethenoc assez gentil pour distribuer des pommes à grignoter à tout le groupe_. _ Puis ils continuèrent encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui était vert soit cramé et qu'une couche de cendre fertile recouvre toutes les terres. Demain, il faudrait faire des sillons et planter les graines. Une fois le travail terminé, Caius insista pour qu'ils retournent sans tarder au château, ramenant Phedra et l'étalon que Galaad avait emprunté. Une fois arrivés à Kaamelott, le Romain n'attendit pas plus longtemps et dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le château, il demanda une audience avec le Roi. Ce qui se réalisa en peu de temps, Arthur n'étant étonnamment pas bien occupé aujourd'hui… Seulement, il était plus ou moins de bonne humeur, s'étant fait interrompre alors qu'il… était avec Perceval. Mais il s'était tout de même levé, imaginant que ça pourrait être urgent vu le ton du garde qui était venu le trouver. Vêtu d'une chemise et de son pantalon de cuir, ses sandales qu'il portait lorsqu'il se levait la nuit pour aller pisser et de sa couronne, mise rapidement, Arthur soupira pesamment alors qu'il se présentait au milieu du couloir devant le Romain qui ne sembla pas faire de cas de son accoutrement pour lui exposer son problème…

-Ah, j'avais pas pensé qu'vous pouviez pas habiter vot'cabane pendant les réparations…

Remarqua Arthur, constatant l'évidence.

-Bah ouais, c'est un peu problématique vous voyez.

Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre de vouvoyer Arthur… Enfin bon, il s'était habitué et avait pris le pli de le faire aussi puisque tous les Bretons étaient étonnamment polis… Ou du moins faisaient comme si!

-Bon bah, j'vais voir c'que j'peux faire…

Fit le Roi, regardant autour de lui…

-Merci Sire.

Caius attendit sagement alors que le roi hélait une bonniche qui traînait dans le couloir, lui demandant de lui trouver une chambre.

-Excusez-moi !

Lança le Souverain en faisant signe à une bonniche qui tenait des draps dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez me trouver une piaule vide pour le seigneur Caius ?

-Oui Sire.

-Ah très bien, elle parle la langue en plus.

-Bien sûr Sire, vous ne vous souvenez pas de-

-Oui, oui, oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, allez.

La damoiselle fit une révérence du mieux qu'elle pouvait, rosissant devant le Roi avec ses draps dans les bras, faisant signe au Romain de la suivre et s'éloignant en balançant exagérément les hanches… Arthur la suivit du regard pendant un moment puis se retourna vers les deux hommes…

-Bah restez pas planté là, suivez là, elle va vous en trouver une de chambre.

-…Oui Sire. Allez venez Seigneur Caius.

Fit Galaad en souriant, partant devant tandis qu'Arthur retournait à ses petites affaires…

Le Centurion fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête à Arthur avant de suivre Galaad et la jolie bonniche à travers les couloirs de Kaamelott, faisant quinze mille escales à cause de la demoiselle qui distribuait les draps dans les chambres. Elle aurait pu lui trouver une chambre et faire ses trucs après tout de même… Enfin, Caius ne dit pas un mot, déjà bien content qu'on l'accueille. La servante finit enfin par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'elle déverrouilla, faisant signe au Romain que c'était sa chambre. Caius se pencha pour regarder et fut plutôt surpris de se rendre compte que la fameuse chambre tenait plus du placard que de la piaule pour invités de marque…. Une pièce minuscule sans fenêtre avec un lit pour seul mobilier. Une copie exacte de l'autre chambre qui se trouvait l'autre bout du couloir, celle du Gallois. Des ex-placards transformés en chambres pour accueillir un plus grand nombre de gens. La jeune servante laissa la porte ouverte, fit une révérence et se retira avec un sourire sous l'œil intéressé du Romain qui n'avait pas vu de femme depuis un bon moment…

-Ce n'est pas la chambre du Roi mais d'ici à ce que votre maison soit en état de vous accueillir, ça devrait aller… Ça vous va ? Sinon je peux venir dormir ici et vous prêter la mienne.

Fit le Chevalier avec sa générosité habituelle, très sincère quant à l'option de lui prêter la sienne… Pas la trace d'un rire moqueur, rien. Il était très sérieux.

-….Quoi? Bah non Seigneur Galaad, j'vais pas vous piquer vot' piaule quand même! Elle me va très bien celle-là mais c'était sympa d'proposer. Comparé à ce que j'ai connu dans ma vie c'est vraiment du gros luxe, même si c'est pas grand!

Fit le Romain en entrant, détaillant la petite chambrette avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait le dos cassé, il récupèrerait bien mieux dans un lit douillet que sur sa paillasse de la cabane… Tiens, d'ailleurs…

-Euh dites… le Roi il aurait pas des… des masseuses ou des masseurs? Ou une pièce genre un sudatorium?

Tenta Caius. Après tout Arthur était Romain, enfin un peu, il avait sans doute adapté quelques bonnes idées du vieux pays…

-Ah non, il n'y a pas de ça ici… Il y a une salle de bain par contre. Elle est d'usage plutôt public en fait puisque peu de gens prennent fréquemment des bains à part le Roi.

Le Romain plissa le nez. Eh ben dis donc… Ça devait pas sentir très bon tous les jours, il plaignait Arthur… Mais c'était certain qu'il allait passer par la case bain, sans faute! Il aurait dû emmener sa petite trousse… Il faudrait qu'il y pense quand il retournerait à sa cabane.

-Je crois qu'il comprendra si vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain. Vous êtes Romain après tout… et vous n'avez pas de baignoire. Ce doit être un véritable calvaire.

Fit Galaad sur un ton plein de compassion.

-Effectivement…

Confirma le Romain. Il était tout crade, il n'allait pas aller se coucher comme ça quand même! Il ne se sentait pas très bien comme ça…

- On n'a malheureusement pas de masseurs non plus… Le Roi doit demander à ses maîtresses pour ça je suppose.

Ajouta le Chevalier en haussant les épaules.

-Bon… tant pis…

C'est dans des moments comme ça que sa femme lui manquait… Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller au village et se prendre une fille? Mais c'était loin et il avait pas un rond et il avait trop mal au dos pour se taper le chemin… Dans ce cas il se contenterait de prendre un bain chaud pour essayer de détendre tout ce qui coinçait…

-Mais si vous voulez, je vous en fais un. Avec le travail que vous avez abattu aujourd'hui, je peux comprendre que vous en ayez besoin.

Fit-il, ne réalisant pas le côté… bizarre de la chose. Parce que Galaad n'avait pas la notion qu'un massage pouvait très facilement devenir suggestif… Et puis il ne voyait pas le mal de proposer… Ils se replaçaient bien des membres et se frictionnaient les muscles entre eux après les tournois parfois, il n'y avait rien de bizarre là-dedans… D'ailleurs, il participait parfois à d'autres tournois ailleurs et c'était toujours pareil. C'était parfaitement fraternel… Et pis ça faisait un bien fou après l'effort… Le Romain ne put trouver aucune malice, ni même une moquerie ou un amusement dans le regard du Chevalier.

Caius leva les yeux vers le chevalier, un sourire incrédule commençant à étirer ses lèvres, se préparant à lui balancer un : « Ha ha très drôle! » ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais le mec était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux… Et ayant appris à connaître Galaad ces derniers jours, il pouvait parier que c'était carrément sincère comme proposition en plus… Venant d'un Breton c'était plus qu'étonnant comme proposition. C'étaient des brutes épaisses pour la plupart, et si Galaad avait offert ça à un autre mec qu'un Romain, il se serait sans doute fait casser la gueule… C'était quand même un peu normal en même temps et le Romain se posa la question à savoir si la proposition avait quelque chose d'intéressé ou pas. Après tout, Galaad lisait des romans à l'eau de rose. Et s'intéressait à la décoration. Et foutait des fleurs partout dans sa chambre…. Et lui prenait soin de lui comme une gonzesse! D'accord, d'accord, ça ne voulait rien dire!

Comme un vieux silence avait suivi la proposition de Galaad, le Romain sourit et se redressa, essayant de se décider s'il acceptait ou non. Finalement, la douleur qui se diffusait le long de sa colonne vertébrale le força à prendre une décision :

-C'est gentil d'votre part d'offrir… J'crois que j'vais accepter mais avant j'vais aller prendre un bain parce que je schlingue et j'veux pas vous imposer ça.

-Oh j'ai l'habitude. Mais c'est comme vous voulez. Allez-y, moi, je vais aller m'changer, je sens le fumier et la fumée… Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de vous imposer ça.

Rigola Galaad.

-Je vais vous trouver quelqu'un pour vous préparer un bain. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer en attendant. Je l'enverrai vous chercher quand il sera prêt.

-Merci c'est gentil…

Caius se rassit avec une grimace et s'allongea confortablement, soupirant profondément dans l'espoir que ça fasse passer la douleur.

Le Chevalier lui partit à la recherche d'une bonniche ou d'un larbin à qui confier la préparation du bain. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver une charmante jeune fille… Très jeune d'ailleurs, mais bon… Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans… Elle écouta attentivement les consignes en latin et se mit au travail immédiatement sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le Romain était resté couché jusqu'à ce qu'une petite demoiselle vienne le prévenir que le bain était prêt puis il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Juste la vue de l'eau d'où émanait la vapeur redonna un grand sourire au Romain. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et se débarrassa de ses fringues rapidement pour profiter le plus vite possible de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle était brûlante mais il avait l'habitude et puis qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien! Il n'avait pas pris de vrai bain depuis des mois… Faire sa toilette sur sa terre ça se résumait à quelques seaux d'eau froide déversés à la sauvage. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un vrai bain d'eau chaude où il pouvait s'adosser et se laisser aller… Manquerait plus que des huiles parfumées et ça serait parfait! Enfin, la prochaine fois… Il aurait toute la semaine pour reprendre ses petites habitudes et quand il retournerait à la cabane, avec un peu de chance il aurait un bain qu'à lui!

Oubliant un peu Galaad, il prit son temps pour se détendre et se laver, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède, presque froide. Quand il sortit de là, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait peau neuve, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Une bonne partie des tensions qui lui pesaient dessus s'étaient envolées, et celles qui n'étaient pas parties s'en iraient avec un bon massage. L'idée lui paraissait encore bizarre pour tout avouer… Pas tant que parce que Galaad était un homme, parce qu'il s'était souvent fait masser dans sa vie par des hommes, mais eux c'étaient des professionnels et Galaad… C'était un chevalier un peu spécial… Mais son dos le faisait encore souffrir et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là bas avec le dos en compote. Alors il se sécha rapidement et enfila sous-vêtement et pantalon. Ses fringues auraient aussi eu besoin d'un bon lavage mais il n'avait que celles là pour l'instant. Sitôt qu'il aurait du blé il irait s'en acheter d'autres… Le reste de ses vêtements sous le bras, il repartit vers sa chambre, flottant presque tellement il avait l'impression d'être plus léger.

Pendant ce temps Galaad n'avait pas chômé. Il s'était rendu à sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Et ce sourire niais qui ne voulait pas s'en aller ! C'était d'un ridicule ! Il avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum et peut-être se réveiller de cet état de béatitude étrange, retirant son gambison, sa chemise et tout pour en changer, se retrouvant en chemise d'un prune très foncé et un autre pantalon en cuir noir. Remettant sa large ceinture par-dessus sa chemise, il avait noué son foulard blanc négligemment autour de son cou avant de descendre chercher quelque chose à manger pour deux… Il avait la dalle, les pommes c'est bien joli mais ça ne nourrissait pas beaucoup ! Il avait donc fait préparer un joli plateau collation avant le repas du soir qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard, restant aux cuisines pour discuter avec les employés de maison, le temps que Caius se lave. Karadoc était venu le retrouver, disant qu'il venait mettre la main à la pâte pour le repas du soir vu les capacités des larbins à faire de la bonne bouffe. Au bout de quelques minutes à le voir mener tout le monde dans la cuisine, Galaad s'était sentit de trop et un peu encombrant alors il avait prit son plateau et grimpé l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle Caius ne semblait pas encore revenu… Il l'attendit donc sagement.

…Ce que c'était long quand même… Mais Galaad était patient. Très patient. Voire même trop. Il attendait toujours la personne idéale après tout. Trente et un ans tout seul… Le besoin biologique ne se faisant que très rarement sentir, il arrivait très bien à se passer de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Avalant distraitement quelques raisins dans le plateau, il songeait… Songeait à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Caius, au fait qu'il l'avait fait rêver une nuit… Et qu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois depuis près d'un an avec des draps souillés… Et ce, juste à l'avoir rencontré. Quelque part, il était inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer après une séance de massage… Soudain il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il allait devoir le toucher… Mettre les mains sur sa peau basanée, presser les muscles… Oh mince. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se sentit tout de suite moins à l'aise. Beaucoup moins même… Il rougit plutôt violemment et c'est à ce moment que Caius entra… Torse nu… La bouche entrouverte, Galaad le suivit des yeux…

Caius fut ravi de retrouver Galaad dans sa piaule avec un beau plateau de bouffe… Il n'y avait pas pensé mais il avait un petit creux… Un gros en fait. Une pomme pour toute une journée c'était loin d'être assez pour combler l'estomac d'un Légionnaire!

-Joli plateau… Ça a l'air bon tout ça! J'ai pas été trop long?

Demanda le Romain en rejoignant le chevalier sur le lit, s'adossant à la tête de lit pour garder son dos droit.

-Je…

Bafouilla le Chevalier, incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit de cohérent pour l'instant…

-…Vous?

Fit le Romain avec un sourire en coin cachant un petit doute qui commençait à grandir dans son esprit… Il en faisait une tête Galaad… C'était pas lui qui le mettait dans des états pareils, si? C'est vrai qu'il était bien foutu quand même, y'avait de quoi en rester baba!

-J-je… Non, non.

Finit par répondre Galaad, se disant qu'il n'y arriverait pas… Non, il ne serait pas capable de le toucher… Pas sans… Sans réagir. Pourtant quand il lui avait offert, ça lui paraissait tellement… normal. Inoffensif… Après tout, il avait déjà touché d'autres hommes lors des tournois ! Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. À le voir là, comme ça, les détails de sa chair, sa peau hâlée, sa musculature massive et ce regard reposé, magnifique…

-…On pourra aller manger à la salle de garde plus tard… Y aura le repas du soir qui sera servi… Ça c'est que… que pour patienter.

Fit le Chevalier en secouant discrètement la tête pour se débarrasser de toute pensée bizarre qui viendrait polluer son esprit… Comment allait-il faire… ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Galaad inspira profondément.

-Ah d'accord, parfait…

Il baissa les yeux vers le plateau et prit quelques raisins pour calmer son estomac qui s'était mis à gargouiller quand il avait posé les yeux sur la nourriture.

-Vous préférez que je vous masse d'abord et manger ensuite ou… ?

Demanda t-il, se disant que le plus vite ce serait fait le mieux ce serait…

-Bah pour l'instant j'ai faim… J'peux encore endurer mon mal de dos quelques minutes…

Assura Caius, souriant à Galaad, mâchonnant avec plaisir les fruits juteux. Avec un peu de chance il y aurait quelque chose de plus élaboré au repas plus tard, genre du gibier ou de la volaille. Du poulet ça serait un vrai délice...

- Ah, très bien.

Fit bêtement Galaad, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire… Il était certain que Caius allait finir par remarquer qu'il était rouge cerise… Le Chevalier tenta de souffler tranquillement pour faire passer toute pensée déplacée tandis que le Romain se régalait de bons fruits bien juteux sur le plateau… Galaad n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se calmer… Il tentait d'avoir l'air naturel alors qu'il pigeait quelques raisins maladroitement et un peu sèchement, évitant de toucher les mains de Caius chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du contenu du plateau.

Observant la mine légèrement troublée du Chevalier, le Centurion se rappela ses interrogations de plus tôt. C'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette tête Galaad… Il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé torse nu devant lui d'ailleurs… C'était peut-être une coïncidence. Ou alors il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des gens à poil et ça le gênait. Ou alors… ou alors il appréciait carrément ce qu'il voyait? Faudrait trouver un moyen de vérifier…. Finissant de mâcher un raisin, le Centurion commença à détacher sa ceinture et à défaire son pantalon… Juste pour voir.

Le tintement métallique força le Chevalier à sortir de ses pensées pour poser les yeux sur le Romain. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être en sa compagnie et éviter de le regarder, de quoi ça aurait l'air ? Galaad posa alors les yeux vers la provenance du son et remarqua que c'était sa ceinture… Sa ceinture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Une légère panique pu se lire dans le regard du Chevalier qui rougit encore un peu plus si c'était possible alors que Caius semblait se préparer à se défaire de son pantalon…

-J'me mets à l'aise, ça vous embête pas?

Demanda innocemment le Centurion, gardant un œil attentif sur les réactions du Chevalier.

…Et sans un accroc dans la voix ! Il demandait ça sérieusement ? Alors Galaad arrivait assez bien à cacher son malaise pour que Caius pose réellement cette question ? Et il avait honnêtement l'impression que le Chevalier allait lui répondre que ça le dérangeait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait exactement ? Légèrement tremblotant, Galaad secoua timidement la tête.

-Vous êtes dans votre chambre, vous faites ce que vous voulez hein…

Répondit le Chevalier en se sentant alors légèrement coincé au niveau du pantalon… Non c'était n'importe quoi là… Et il faudrait qu'il le touche après ça ? Il ne survivrait pas… Enfin, si, mais c'est plutôt sa libido naissante qui n'arriverait pas à passer au travers… Son cœur fit un bond quand il tendit les mains vers celles de Caius qui continuaient de délacer son pantalon et les agrippa pour les forcer à lâcher le tissu et les lacets.

Caius sourit et continua à défaire les lacets. Réponse normale… Enfin c'en était une jusqu'à la suite… Soudainement une autre paire de mains rentrèrent dans son angle de vue et agrippèrent les siennes, les repoussant de l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Romain releva les yeux vers le Chevalier, demandant des explications par le regard.

-Ça me mettrait quand même plus à l'aise que vous le gardiez.

Fit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde, le ton d'une honnêteté presque accablante. Il avait même réussi à plonger le regard dans celui du Romain cette fois.

-S'il vous plaît.

Ajouta t-il, peut-être un peu trop suppliant en relâchant délicatement les mains de Caius qu'il avait serré un peu trop fort pour avoir l'air parfaitement innocent.

L'ex Centurion figea un moment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout… En tout cas son hypothèse semblait se confirmer… Enfin sa troisième hypothèse. C'aurait pu être la deuxième mais quelque chose dans les gestes, dans le regard et dans la voix de Galaad le menait à penser qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme ça parce que ça l'embêtait (dans le sens dégoûter du terme) de voir un autre mec en tenue légère devant lui…

-D'accord…

Répondit-il simplement, prenant tout de même la peine de refermer son pantalon. Il sourit gentiment à Galaad et se remit à piocher dans le plateau, mangeant sans dire un mot, flatté et quand même un peu troublé par l'idée qu'il plaisait à son nouvel ami…

-Merci…

Fit Galaad dont les épaules tombèrent légèrement une fois que le Romain referma son pantalon. La vache, comment il allait expliquer ça maintenant ? Il avait dit oui, puis non… Oula… Ça devenait bizarre pour le pauvre Caius… Et Galaad était certain qu'il commençait à suspecter quelque chose… Quelque chose que le Chevalier lui-même ne comprenait que grâce à ses bouquins irréalistes… Mais le nouveau seigneur ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de manger tranquillement quelques fruits dans le plateau… Galaad se sentait déjà mieux et se disait que si Caius gardait son pantalon, pour le toucher, ça devrait aller…

-Vous euh… vous voulez toujours me le faire c'massage? Si vous changez d'idée j'vais pas vous en vouloir hein…

Si le seul fait qu'il se foute en caleçon le mettait dans des états pareils, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le touche pas… Il n'allait pas lui imposer de toucher sa délicieuse plastique s'il était incapable de contenir ses émois!

-Bien sûr que si, je vais vous le faire, pourquoi je changerais d'avis ?

Demanda le Chevalier. Après tout, c'était un service parmi tant d'autres. Il compara plutôt ça à Phedra qu'il lui avait prêtée… Ou au fait qu'il lui avait fait donner de l'argent par le Roi, ou même qu'il l'avait aidé à ranger sa cabane… Déjà ça lui rendait la chose moins difficile. Le voir comme un service concernant sa mission, pas comme un geste… Un geste charnel quoi. Attrapant un bout de pain, le Chevalier en déchira la croute et tendit la moitié au Romain, commençant à vider la sienne de sa mie, un peu distrait. Ignorant de son mieux l'étrangeté de la situation depuis qu'il avait demandé à Caius de garder son pantalon, le Chevalier se mit à acter une fausse aise un peu grotesque, faisant très mal semblant d'avoir l'air décontracté… Enfin, il l'était un peu plus que quand le Romain était entré… Un peu.

-Je demandais, c'est tout.

Répondit simplement Caius, levant les mains. Il continua à manger tranquillement, observant discrètement le chevalier. Il accepta le bout de pain que Galaad lui tendit et tâcha de mettre de côté sa suspicion. Chose qui n'était pas facile parce que son nouvel ami (si il pouvait se permettre de le considérer ainsi) exsudait la nervosité, de son sourire un peu figé à sa façon de bouger… Enfin bon, Caius lui avait offert de changer d'avis sur le massage, après si Galaad s'entêtait à vouloir poursuivre, il ne pouvait rien y faire… Sauf changer d'idée lui-même mais il avait atrocement mal donc…

-Bon allez !

Fit Galaad en essuyant ses mains vaguement sur son pantalon, se faisant craquer les jointures puis attendant que Caius s'installe.

Le Romain grimaça quand Galaad se fit craquer les jointures et se dépêcha de finir ce qu'il mâchouillait puisque le Chevalier semblait prêt.

-Vous allez voir, ça va vous faire du bien… Et puis ensuite, on descendra manger, ça non plus ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

Fit le Chevalier en souriant, un peu rouge… Juste un peu. L'idée de toucher Caius lui paraissait toujours aussi terrifiante et il le cachait plus ou moins bien physiquement vu la tension dans chacun de ses gestes… Mais sa voix ne tremblait pas, il semblait pleinement confiant…

-Si quand même, si j'm'étouffe ou qu'j'avale tout rond ça peut faire mal…

Blagua Caius en se redressant, grimaçant. Vanne trop pourrie mais il semblerait que lui aussi soit nerveux… Mais il était hors de question de changer d'avis, aucune envie de se retrouver le lendemain matin avec le dos bloqué comme un con! Alors il attrapa le plateau pour le poser par terre et s'étendit sur le ventre avec une série de grimaces, croisant les bras sur l'oreiller avec un petit effort. C'était marrant ça, moins il bougeait plus ça faisait mal!

-Ça va, pouvez y'aller…

Annonça le Romain une fois qu'il fut relativement installé confortablement.

Le Chevalier ne se fit pas prier. Malgré le stress qui le tenait, se massa discrètement les jointures et juste avant que ses doigts ne touchent la peau du Romain, ce dernier l'interrompit.

-Vous avez d'jà fait ça au moins?

Demanda-t-il avant que Galaad ne fasse un geste. Il avait pas du tout pensé que si ça se trouvait, l'autre savait pas du tout masser en fait et qu'il pourrait très bien se retrouver à avoir encore plus mal après qu'avant!

-Bah, si.

Répondit Galaad. C'était vrai quoi. Il participait aux tournois… Il connaissait ça les muscles endoloris… Et quand on n'a pas de femme à qui demander un massage, on s'arrange avec les confrères et les collègues et on rend la pareille.

-Je suis jouteur tout de même. J'ai expérimenté des blessures à des muscles dont vous-même ne connaissez pas l'existence. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas professionnel, mais je n'en suis pas loin !

Fit le Chevalier en souriant, reprenant alors confiance en se rendant compte que Caius semblait nerveux… Il n'attendit pas la suite et s'y mit, posant les mains sur le dos du Romain, appuyant exactement là où ça faisait mal… Parce qu'il y avait mal lui aussi d'ailleurs… Passant ses paumes en appuyant fermement, remontant du bas du dos vers les épaules, descendant avec ce qui semblait être la précision d'un mec qui connaissait son boulot. Galaad était définitivement bon en tout… Jouant des pouces sur les points les plus sensibles, le Chevalier semblait trop concentré pour rougir et vu l'assurance qu'il avait, la situation de malaise d'avant ne semblait être qu'un lointain souvenir vu ce que Galaad mettait comme professionnalisme à chaque pression. En oubliant le mal qu'il avait eu à s'y mettre et le malaise qui aurait pu continuer de peser, le Chevalier continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Caius en ait marre en fait.

Soupirant, Caius ferma les yeux et attendit. Des mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur son dos et le simple contact le relaxa infiniment…. Il sentit une légère chair de poule le couvrir, le faisant frissonner imperceptiblement. Caius savait très bien que c'était une réaction due au fait qu'il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique autre qu'un coup de poing dans la gueule ou d'autres marques de tendresse dans le même style… Et comme ça faisait vraiment un très long moment, il avait carrément l'impression qu'un espèce de courant statique le recouvrait, il s'attendait presque à attirer tous les machins métalliques de la piaule! En tout cas Galaad faisait ça comme un pro… Il appuyait exactement là où il avait mal, lui arrachant une grimace avant de détendre le muscle d'une pression des doigts. Avec un peu de chance, le lendemain il n'aurait même plus mal!

Les doigts du Chevalier pressèrent durement sur la peau et les muscles pendant de longues minutes, profitant du contact chaud avec la peau du Romain, profitant de son odeur, la propreté après un bon bain… Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon… On dirait que le savon habituel que tout le monde utilisait au château avait une odeur différente sur chaque personne… Enfin, il n'avait pas senti qui que ce soit l'ayant utilisé récemment d'aussi près à vrai dire, du coup, c'était comme une nouveauté… Inspirant tranquillement, le malaise ayant disparu comme la douleur de Caius, Galaad profita silencieusement de la présence, du parfum, du contact… Tout comme le nouveau Seigneur, le Chevalier ressentit à nouveau cette réaction dans son pantalon, ce resserrement bizarre qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de vivre que quelques rares fois entre les draps…

Caius ne disait pas un mot et laissait faire le Chevalier qui savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait, se contentant de pousser quelques soupirs et quelques râles de satisfaction par ci par là à mesure que la douleur fondait comme neige au soleil et qu'une vague de bien-être le submergeait. Un peu plus et il s'endormirait là ou se mettrait à chialer comme un bébé… C'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais il aurait vraiment l'air d'un gros con, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer pour un massage quand même… Alors il se retint comme un grand garçon, se laissant aller aux doigts de fée du chevalier… Évidemment il finit par avoir une réaction dans le froc mais ça c'était normal quoi, quand on se touchait et que ça fait longtemps que ça nous est pas arrivé et qu'on est particulièrement bien bah c'est propice… Non? En tout cas il attendit patiemment que ça passe et redressa un peu la tête.

-Ça va, j'crois… j'crois qu'vous pouvez stopper, ça va mieux…

Marmotta le Romain au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les yeux petits. Oh que la nuit serait douce….

-Ah ? Très bien.

Fit Galaad en retirant ses mains dans une sorte de traînement maladroit de mains sur la peau qui ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à autre chose. Se renfrognant, réalisant la nature du mouvement qu'il venait de faire, le Chevalier expira en se raclant la gorge un peu nerveusement… Et c'était maintenant qu'il se sentait stressé ! Super. Il avait les mains brûlantes à force de friction et le dos du Romain était rougi par la pression…

Le Chevalier retira ses mains d'une façon plus qu'agréable qui fila un frisson au Romain. Il en aurait volontiers pris d'autres comme ça… D'une femme par contre. Ouais parce que là… Hem. Bon. Il n'était pas de ce côté-là de la clôture ! Quoique… Ouais mais non quoi ! C'est pas parce que… Enfin bref. Caius se retourna paresseusement sur le dos et étouffa un bâillement. Il avait oublié à quel point ça détendait un massage… En tout cas si jamais il avait encore besoin il retournerait voir Galaad, ça c'était certain.

-Vous allez sûrement avoir mal demain… C'est toujours pire le lendemain, même après un bon massage. Ensuite ça ira mieux, le temps que les muscles reprennent leur place et se détendent.

Expliqua le Chevalier, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre après tout ça… Heureusement pour lui, il était assis… Sinon la forme dans son pantalon n'aurait pas été bien difficile à voir… Se sentant tout enserré dans le cuir un peu moulant, Galaad ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de penser à toutes sortes de choses qui n'étaient pas du tout en trait avec la situation… Et malgré tout, ça y revenait toujours. Caius apparaissait toujours partout, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert avec son sourire tellement sensuel et ce regard suave… RAH. Secouant légèrement la tête, le Chevalier se redressa, ne se retournant pas vers Caius…

-J'suis sûr qu'après un bain chaud, un massage et une nuit dans un lit douillet ça sera pas pire que si j'étais resté dormi dans ma cabane.

Fit remarquer l'ex Centurion en s'étirant. Il se tût ensuite, observant Galaad. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise encore… Il ne le regardait même pas! Décidemment… c'était louche… Trop louche maintenant que Caius mettait bout à bout tous les petits comportements étranges de Galaad quand il était avec lui… Son petit test avait été concluant, mais peut-être avait-il mal interprété les résultats… Il faudrait réessayer peut-être… La façon dont Galaad se leva ensuite, restant dos à lui, lui mit la puce à l'oreille à nouveau. Caius se retint pour ne pas attraper le Chevalier par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner, se doutant de la raison de son attitude, mais il ne fit rien, ne voulant pas embarrasser ou brusquer son ami.

-J'ai quelques… petites choses à régler… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je serai à la salle de gardes dans une heure environ si vous voulez venir me rejoindre. Demandez à un serviteur, il vous indiquera où elle se trouve.

Fit Galaad avant de s'éclipser… Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de changer d'environnement, de respirer quelque chose qui ne sentait pas comme Caius, d'être tout seul, d'être ailleurs ! Tout simplement !

-Comme vous voulez… À tout à l'heure alors…

Lança le Romain alors que le Chevalier se carapatait.

Galaad se retrouva seul, dans sa chambre, enfermé, loin de tout… Il gambergea un moment, essayant de se calmer, de se changer les idées… Mais rien n'avançait… Le Romain apparaissait chaque fois pour lui refoutre des fantasmes dans la tête… Même seul, assis sur son lit avec une tisane, il n'y avait rien à faire… Une seule solution se présentait… Il devait relâcher la pression… Et la seule valve disponible par laquelle il voyait la possibilité de se relâcher un peu… Baissant les yeux vers la masse dans son pantalon, il pinça les lèvres et expira bruyamment. Il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de régler le problème… À la guerre comme à la guerre. Il s'occupa donc de son petit « problème », tout seul, comme un grand, histoire d'avoir l'air moins con une fois en compagnie de Caius… Si la frustration sexuelle était évacuée, ce serait moins désagréable de supporter sa présence… Enfin, y avait autre chose que ça, mais le malaise serait moins grand, et moins visible sous la ceinture… En peu de temps, ce fut terminé et il se fit préparer un bain qui ne dura pas plus d'une demi-heure. Quand il eut terminé, il prit le temps de lire un peu, histoire de se relaxer… Ce qui finalement n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, les personnages de son livre s'étant rapidement fait remplacer dans son esprit par lui-même et le Romain… Puis une heure avait passé et il se rendit à la salle de garde… Plus frais que tout à l'heure, ça c'était certain. Il semblait en meilleure forme en tout cas… Et bien sûr, la pièce était pleine. Quelques gardes et une bonne partie des Chevaliers qui ne mangeaient pas à la table du Roi… Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Caius lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil pendant les minutes qui avaient suivies, réfléchissant sur son lit, une main fichée nonchalamment dans son pantalon. Il contempla l'idée de se taper une petite branlette, mais il avait la flemme et à force de rester étendu, il finit par s'endormir… Et il rêva de Galaad. Enfin il commença à rêver de Galaad… Le chevalier le massait, tout comme tout à l'heure… Mais le massage commençait à se diriger vers quelque chose de plus… érotique. Soudainement, son pantalon foutait le camp et il se retrouvait en caleçon et le chevalier commençait à le baisser… Le Centurion se réveilla en sursaut quand sa conscience prit la décision que ça allait trop loin et qu'il valait mieux censurer la suite…

-Merde…

Soupira Caius, constatant qu'il y avait encore de l'agitation dans son pantalon. Il aurait pu y faire quelque chose, mais putain… Il n'allait pas se branler sur le souvenir d'un rêve cochon avec un chevalier quoi! Un mec! Alors il se botta le train et enfila sa chemise, sortant se balader dans les couloirs pour prendre l'air. Il rencontra le Seigneur Léodagan avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien et qui eut la gentillesse de lui montrer où était la salle de garde. Apparemment il était un peu en retard parce qu'il y avait déjà quelques mecs attablés qui prenaient déjà un petit verre. Il eut tôt fait de localiser Galaad et vint se voler une place à côté de lui.

-Bonjour…

Fit-il en rougissant comme une pucelle.

Galaad était assis depuis quelques minutes, avec un grand verre d'eau entre les mains, bavardant avec Calogrenant qui mangeait un truc fait aux cuisines en vitesse. Il devait partir tout de suite après le repas vers un camp sur la côte… On attendait un débarquement de Vikings d'après ce qu'il racontait, mais rien de bien alarmant. Des espions… Et les Bretons les attendraient de pied ferme, ça c'était officiel ! La discussion n'était pas ennuyeuse. Quand on parlait de guerre, jamais Galaad ne s'emmerdait ! À moins qu'on cause d'un truc de politique… Là ça avait tendance à l'endormir, mais l'idée d'aller arrêter des espions l'avait plutôt mis de bonne humeur. Il admit tout de même trouver ça dommage de ne pas pouvoir y aller aussi… Ce à quoi Calogrenant lui offrit sa place avec plaisir… Il devait aller retrouver sa femme en Calédonie qui était enceinte… Possiblement un Prince pour le royaume ! Mais bon… Quand le Roi Arthur l'appelait… Fallait répondre !

Ils discutaient depuis un moment déjà quand la silhouette maintenant familière de Caius se profila près de lui, le faisant rougir, mais sans aucun malaise vu l'énergie qu'il avait maintenant qu'il s'était libéré d'une pulsion désagréable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, être gentil et d'agréable compagnie sans s'encombrer de silences embarrassants !

-Bonjour seigneur Caius ! Vous connaissez déjà le Seigneur Calogrenant, Roi de Calédonie ?

Fit Galaad, en les présentant au cas où… Le Chevalier était frais comme une rose apparemment. Il avait l'air limite espiègle avec ce grand sourire brillant, presque aveuglant, illuminant la pièce bien plus que les torches aux murs.

-Ah, non… Seigneur Calogrenant, ravi…

Caius lui fit un signe de tête respectueux, les saluant poliment lui et les autres Chevaliers présents. En fait il les connaissait tous de vue et il arriva à mettre les noms sur chaque visage. Bohort, Yvain, Gauvain, Galessin, Perceval, Karadoc… Il reçu des sourires en retour, continuant d'étonner le petit Romain. Parce que oui, il avait beau vivre ici depuis des années, il restait un Romain, un envahisseur. Et pourtant tous ces mecs lui souriaient, l'accueillaient à leur table… Il ne comprenait pas… Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus!

Puis Galaad attrapa une bouteille de vin au milieu de la table, la présentant à Caius…

-J'vous sers ?

Demanda t-il sans attendre de réponse, déversant le liquide rouge dans une coupe d'étain qu'une servante venait de poser devant le Romain.

-Mmm? Ah… oui s'il vous plaît…

Son visage avait repris une teinte normale alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Galaad pour lui sourire et le remercier.

-C'est loin d'être ce que vous m'avez offert hier… Mais ce n'est pas non plus celui de Guethenoc.

Ricana le Chevalier en reposant la bouteille au milieu de la table.

-Si c'est trop dégueulasse j'boirai de l'eau!

Rigola le Romain, ne perdant pas de temps pour prendre une gorgée de son vin. Verdict : buvable. Rien à voir avec le picrate pourri que Guethenoc leur avait servi mais ça ne s'approchait pas non plus de la saveur capiteuse d'un vin de chez lui. Pour un repas ça ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Vous avez faim j'espère ? C'est volaille ce soir… Du faisan si je ne me trompe pas.

-Ah oui, j'meurs de faim!

-Faisan à la crème de marrons, champignons farcis au fromage de lait de brebis et potage de carottes avec sanglier… L'ajout d'sanglier dans la soupe, c'est mon idée… Parce que la soupe de carottes, c'est bon pour les mômes qui ont pas encore d'chicots mais sinon…

Précisa Karadoc qui se trouvait pas bien loin… Déjà c'était plutôt étonnant qu'il soit là et pas en cuisine…

-Ouah… Ça va être un vrai festin!

S'exclama le Romain, tout content. Il n'était pas vraiment fan du faisan mais avec de la crème de marrons sucrée ça contrerait sûrement le fort goût musqué de la volaille. Et puis des champignons farcis au fromage et un bon potage chaud de carotte et de sanglier… Ca serait son premier vrai repas élaboré depuis un très long moment! Putain mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de la chance ces cons, est-ce qu'ils le réalisaient au moins? Ils avaient une piaule dans un château fort, au chaud, à l'abri du froid, ils avaient des bonniches qui s'occupaient du ménage et du lavage, et ils avaient des types qui leur faisaient à bouffer… Caius perdit un peu de son sourire, cachant une légère moue envieuse dans sa coupe de vin. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pas pour avoir une vie comme ça, cent fois plus facile que sa vie de caserne, que sa vie de légionnaire, que cette vie merdique de seigneur terrien… Une vie de rêve…

Le Romain tourna le regard vers Galaad qui parlotait avec un peu tout le monde, souriant… Ça lui redonna lui-même le sourire et il s'efforça d'oublier sa jalousie pour profiter de sa soirée, un bon repas en bonne compagnie. Même s'il était en général discret, Caius restait tout de même sociable, et il ne se gêna pas pour raconter quelques petites anecdotes en attendant le repas. Il laissa la vedette aux autres Chevaliers une fois que la bouffe fut servie, dégustant les petits plats préparés par les cuisiniers sous la supervision de Karadoc. Ça ne valait pas la bouffe de Rome (d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui valait Rome?), mais c'était délicieux et Caius passait un très agréable moment…

Galaad également s'amusait. C'était plutôt agréable comme soirée finalement ! Ça bavardait, ça débitait, ça racontait des conneries ça et là, les jeunots étaient là, Yvain et Gauvain… Tout le monde racontait des anecdotes de coucherie, de guerre, de mission, des rumeurs qui couraient, Bohort s'outrant pour tout et rien tandis que Galessin, qui étonnamment était là ce soir, lui disant d'arrêter de faire sa femmelette. Et Galaad ne pigeait pas tout et qu'on lui disait qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, le renvoyant au rang de novice dans certaines catégories, le pauvre se retrouvant aussi confus que Gauvain pendant un moment alors que tout le monde, même Caius, riait… Mince alors. Faudrait qu'il s'instruise un peu parce que là franchement, ça devenait gênant ! Le repas était arrivé et ils s'en étaient à peine rendus compte tant les conversations l'emportaient par-ci par là. Tous les Chevaliers s'étaient servis, Calogrenant était parti, pressé par sa mission, quelques soldats l'ayant suivi, les gardes changeaient aux dix minutes mais les Chevaliers restaient, carburant au vin tandis que Galaad roulait à la flotte, se contentant de rire… Et en fait, même Arthur et Léodagan avaient fini par se pointer, ayant entendu les rires se répercuter au fond du couloir. En ayant marre de se fritter avec la Reine et Dame Séli, ils avaient préféré venir se réfugier là… Même si Arthur était loin d'aimer être en groupe, avec quelques verres de picrate dans le pif, y a pas à dire que ça rend les gens tout de suite plus sociables ! Même les gros rabat-joie comme le Roi !

Caius n'avait bu seulement trois coupes de vin, mais il fallait dire que celui là tabassait un peu plus que le vin Romain… Donc il était un peu… enfin détendu. Juste assez pour perdre un peu de ses inhibitions mais pas au point de monter sur la table pour danser… Ça se manifesta de façon beaucoup plus subtile… Il restait silencieux, se contentant d'écouter et de rire des conneries des autres. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il glissa une main sur le genou de Galaad sous la table, le frictionnant gentiment. Ca avait presque été un automatisme au bout d'un moment, et l'ambiance et le vin lui faisaient tellement tourner la tête qu'il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il faisait…

… Et c'est au bout de quelques heures de discussions où les voix s'élevait un peu plus haut à chaque fois, un peu à cause du vin d'ailleurs, que Galaad sursauta, se pétant carrément un genou, celui toujours libre de mouvement, sous la table alors qu'un contact se faisait sur l'autre, lui qu'on ne touchait jamais sentit un frisson le parcourir et son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine… Tout le monde discutait, du coup, personne ne remarqua, mais Galaad changea de point de concentration pour suivre le bras… Avant de rougir et d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Arquant un sourcil, le Chevalier ne sût pas immédiatement quoi faire, regardant vivement ses confrères qui ne regardaient pas dans leur direction, puis se retournant vers Caius… Est-ce qu'il devait le repousser ? Il l'ignorait… Inconsciemment, il en avait rêvé… Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il n'était pas certain que ça le mette à l'aise…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau… Qu'il allait exploser, que son cerveau allait lui sortir par les oreilles, que le rouge de son visage éclairait la pièce et que tout le monde allait se retourner pour les regarder… Mais il n'osait pas repousser cette main qui lui frictionnait le genou ! Et s'il le prenait mal ? Caius l'avait laissé le toucher, il devait considérer que lui aussi avait bien le droit de poser ses mains sur lui, du coup, Galaad décida de supporter malgré le fait qu'il était loin de se sentir bien… Mais finalement au bout de quelques secondes à ne pas savoir comment s'installer pour avoir l'air décontracté, le Chevalier appuya son menton dans sa main, s'approchant de la table pour éviter qu'on ne voie dessous ce qui se passait et se retourna discrètement vers le Romain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?

Demanda Galaad, à mi-voix, vérifiant vivement derrière lui que personne ne se retournait pour les regarder. Il était certain que quelqu'un allait finir par lui demander si ça allait… Sûr et certain ! Alors autant se mettre à discuter avec le coupable avant d'avoir à expliquer ce qui n'allait pas à son voisin… Perceval en l'occurrence…

À fond dans l'ambiance de la petite fête improvisée à laquelle même le roi lui-même s'était joint, Caius avait plus ou moins oublié Galaad. En tout cas sa main elle semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié… Alors quand la voix du Chevalier se fit entendre, il se retourna pour le dévisager. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh putain. Se rendant compte d'où était passée sa main, le Romain la retira d'un coup sec, se la pétant au passage contre le bois dur de la table. Il retint un juron et une grimace et ficha sa main douloureuse entre ses genoux pour calmer la douleur.

-Désolé…

Fit-il simplement à l'intention de Galaad, rouge comme une tomate. Il ne s'attarda pas à le regarder et dévia son attention ailleurs. Sur Léodagan qui racontait une blague tiens… Quel con. Mais quel con! Comment sa main s'était retrouvée là? Si maintenant il ne contrôlait même plus ses propres membres, ça risquait de devenir grave! Sûrement un effet secondaire du picrate Breton, ça c'était certain! Lui aussi se mettrait à l'eau si ça continuait comme ça… Ou alors c'était la fatigue. Ce n'était pas sa petite sieste d'une heure qui avait changé quelque chose… Valait mieux aller dormir, oui, bonne idée! Après tout il fallait qu'il se lève de bonne heure demain matin s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard aux champs…

Lorsque Caius retira sa main, Galaad sursauta à nouveau, nerveux. Il avait presque la trouille que le Romain ne s'avance trop, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir à un baiser… Ou à quoi que ce soit s'y rapportant. Le contact du moment, la main sur le genou, était profondément venu le troubler et la soirée en serait complètement changée à partir de maintenant. Caius était devenu tomate, Galaad tirait sur la cerise… Un peu plus et on aurait frôlé l'explosion.

-…Y… Y'a pas de mal.

Répondit Galaad tandis que le Romain regardait ailleurs. Le Chevalier fit de même. Il était tellement certain que Perceval allait lui demander si ça allait qu'il avait envie de lui dire maintenant que ça allait parfaitement bien, qu'il ne pourrait pas aller mieux, pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?...Alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas…

Se raclant la gorge, le Romain se leva, annonçant qu'il allait dormir et balançant des mercis pour la bouffe et pour la soirée, souhaitant bonne nuit à la cantonade. Avant de sortir il baissa les yeux vers Galaad, lui souriant timidement :

-Bonne soirée Seigneur Galaad…

Lui souhaita-t-il avant de filer sans demander son reste. Soufflant un bon coup quand la porte de la salle de garde fut refermée contre lui, le Romain se frappa durement le front du plat de la main. Quel con, mais quel con! Il se répéta ça comme un mantra tout en parcourant le corridor. Mais il ne monta pas directement à sa chambre. Au lieu de ça ses pieds décidèrent d'eux-mêmes (décidément, ce soir il avait le syndrome des membres étrangers…) qu'il valait mieux aller prendre un bol d'air sur les remparts.

Le Chevalier fut déçu de voir Caius s'en aller… Il s'était retourné vivement avec les lèvres entrouvertes, soufflant un « déjà… ? » très discret que personne n'entendit, même pas lui-même, le mimant avec ses lèvres sans qu'un son n'en sorte, ou presque. Il aimait le sentir près de lui… Tout près. Serré contre sa hanche presque. La main sur son genou, après mûre réflexion, était particulièrement agréable. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était l'impression que tout le monde avait remarqué, que son visage le hurlait… Que rien n'était clair aussi, c'était agaçant. Le fait que Caius agissait bizarrement ce soir… Déjà qu'il ait voulu retirer son pantalon pour un massage du dos, c'était un peu spécial… Et là le voilà qui le touchait… ? Galaad n'avait rien contre… Au contraire, il en aurait voulu plus, mais il voulait comprendre…

Caius mit un moment à trouver comme se rendre dehors mais une fois sur les remparts, l'air frais de cette fin d'été lui fit énormément de bien. S'accoudant au mur de pierre et scrutant l'horizon, il prit quelques bonnes respirations pour calmer son cœur qui s'était un peu affolé… Il ne se comprenait plus. Carrément plus. Depuis qu'il avait appris que sa femme l'avait jeté et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette cabane pourrie, il lui passait des idées bizarres par la tête et il posait des gestes qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de poser… Bref, il avait changé. Dire qu'il avait pensé au suicide… et même au meurtre à force d'entendre des mecs frapper à sa porte. L'idée lui était même passée par la tête d'aller à Rome pour aller buter l'amant de sa femme et récupérer ses gosses… Enfin ça aurait rimé à rien, en plus elles étaient grandes maintenant les gamines… Mais humilié et en colère comme il l'était, Caius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer des machins pour exorciser le méchant… Maintenant ça allait mieux quand même… Enfin c'est ce que le Romain croyait. Galaad avait été si serviable et gentil et tout alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'on prenne soin de lui… Il semblait que maintenant il hallucinait des choses, du genre qu'il plaisait au Chevalier… Et le voilà qui se mettait à agir comme si le Chevalier lui plaisait aussi! Complètement dingue qu'il était! Mais pourtant… Même si sa tête trouvait des raisons logiques à tout ça, son cœur refusait d'entendre raison et le faisait douter… Il avait envie de connaître mieux Galaad. Il avait envie de sa présence. Non, pire… il en avait besoin. C'était terrifiant… c'était un mec tout de même! Il allait pas… il allait pas se mettre à… Bordel. Retenant une envie d'hurler à la lune pour se défouler, le Romain décida plutôt de rentrer et de faire comme il avait prévu, soit aller dormir. Pour le moment il était un peu imbibé et fatigué, il y verrait plus clair demain…

Après le départ du Romain, le Chevalier ne rentra dans aucune conversation après ça. Incapable de se concentrer, perdu dans ses pensées, il fut le dernier à partir, faisant tourner sa tisane dans son verre, jouant de la cuillère dans un plat de dessert dont il avait oublié la nature tant il avait joué dedans et que ça ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les yeux rivés dans le liquide désormais froid qui se ridait au rythme des pas des servantes qui débarrassaient, Galaad cherchait à comprendre sans oser agir… Aller poser la question directement au Romain… ? Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Ou ce qui se passait ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, c'était carrément miraculeux… Enfin… Remarquant qu'il était plutôt tard, le Chevalier finit par prendre son verre et se lever, souriant aux bonniches qui ne pouvaient que s'arrêter devant pareil râtelier de quenottes parfaites. Il les faisait tomber sans même le vouloir. Il était charmeur involontairement. Marchant dans les couloirs, il se rendit à sa chambre tranquillement, le regard toujours lointain, perdu dans la brume. Puis il rentra et s'étendit, son verre sur la poitrine, croisant les doigts dessus, distrait…

-Non…

Souffla t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il avait besoin de s'entendre confirmer que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il rêvait. Que Caius était fatigué, probablement un peu rond, qu'il avait toutes les excuses du monde pour que ça n'ait été qu'une erreur de jugement. Il ne l'avait pas touché pour le plaisir, pas parce qu'il en avait envie… Juste parce qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait rien là-dessous. Un soupir échappa au Chevalier qui étira un bras pour poser sa tisane froide sur sa table de nuit et il se recroquevilla sur la fourrure de lion, tout habillé… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une chambre cent fois trop grande pour lui tout seul… Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, il se renfrogna et ferma les yeux… Pourquoi la solitude le pesait autant ce soir ? Pourtant il n'avait pas bu une goutte. Pas d'alcool, rien qui puisse le rendre aussi sensible. Est-ce que c'était sa tisane ?...Non… Il n'y avait même pas touché… Il s'endormit dans le doute, dans un mélange désagréable de déception et d'espoir vain qui ne le mènerait nulle part… Et rêva toute la nuit. Des rêves beaucoup trop clairs, trop réalistes pour ne pas venir le chercher au plus profond du cœur et le lui tordre douloureusement…

Il en fit deux. L'un comportant un tas de choses toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres, d'une orgie Romaine, représentée comme il l'avait déjà lu, exagérément bondée, les gens se sautant dessus comme des bêtes, lui se trouvant en plein milieu, entouré de femmes sublimes, nues, se délectant les unes des autres tandis que lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour un homme qui commençait à être trop familier, qui se faisait également choyer par des dizaines de femmes… Seulement, contrairement à Galaad, qui d'ailleurs était tout habillé tandis que les damoiselles autour de lui tentaient très passivement de lui retirer quelques morceaux, sans insister quand il les repoussait, le Romain semblait s'amuser comme un fou, complètement nu, profitant de chacune avec un plaisir presque terrifiant, râlant, ne regardant même pas le Chevalier qui pourtant ne le lâchait pas du regard…

Il s'éveilla au moment où toute cette cohorte de femmes avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur un morceau qui semblait s'enlever, son foulard, tirant dessus au point de l'étrangler, il perdit conscience et c'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, en proie à une crise de panique… Il avait gardé son foulard pour dormir et à force de s'agiter, il avait fini par tirer sur un bout et failli s'étrangler tout seul… Le retirant en vitesse, se calmant sommairement, il s'installa plus confortablement, se déshabillant distraitement, l'esprit toujours ailleurs, puis se rendormant lentement une fois sous les draps, repartant dans un rêve… Cette fois il se déroulait en Bretagne… Il était au lit, malade comme un chien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il se sentait partir une fois de temps en temps. Épuisé, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, il se sentait fiévreux, délirant… Une bonniche entrait et sortait, paniquée, lui apportant des compresses, Merlin et Elias venaient eux aussi… Galaad se sentait faible. Terriblement faible… Et tout ce qu'il savait dire c'était « Caius »…

Chaque fois qu'il voulait demander ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il était là, tout ce qui sortait c'était « Où est Caius… ? » et « Je veux voir Caius »… Et chaque fois, ils hochaient la tête, désolés et quittaient la pièce, ou on lui touchait le front avec un sourire de pitié… Puis au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, une silhouette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas était venue s'asseoir près du lit, ce n'était pas Caius. Ça, il le savait parce qu'il s'était accroché faiblement à ses vêtements et avait gémit de toutes ses forces qu'il avait BESOIN de voir Caius… Mais cette personne l'avait repoussé avec froideur… C'était une femme. Une femme avec de magnifiques courbes, délicates mais fermes… Elle lui avait dit que le Romain ne viendrait jamais le voir. Qu'il était malade et qu'il ne voudrait jamais transmettre quoi que ce soit à ses enfants… C'était donc la femme de Caius ? Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage… À voir ses traits, ni son expression. Seulement une voix indéchiffrable mais féminine qui lui expliqua que le Romain était retourné la rejoindre à Rome et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Qu'il allait mourir bientôt et qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais… Il se sentit dans une telle colère qu'il hurla… Hurla qu'il allait revenir les hanter, pour toujours… Qu'il resterait aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait à jamais et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire…

Seulement, elle avait réponse à tout… Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, n'avait pas peur de ses menaces, qu'il lui dise qu'il allait venir la tuer avant de mourir ou qu'il la supplie de le laisser le voir une dernière fois, elle ne voulait rien entendre… Rien du tout. Elle se retira alors sans rien dire et le Chevalier se mit à pleurer… À pleurer si fort qu'il sentit son cœur dans un dernier effort battre de manière parfaitement désordonnée… Puis s'arrêtant net… Le forçant à se réveiller en sursaut, son cœur lui battait si fort dans la poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de le voir cogner contre les os et la chair à travers les larmes qui rendaient sa vue floue… Le matin était là, et Galaad avait tout sauf envie de se lever. Il se sentait tellement mal… Comme s'il était réellement malade… Il avait mal au cœur, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux qui piquaient et il était congelé… Tous ses membres étaient engourdis et mentalement, ça n'allait vraiment pas… Il fit tout de même le plus gros effort de sa vie et se leva, s'habillant sommairement, même maladroitement si on pouvait dire, sortant de sa chambre ébouriffé, encore plus que le soir de sa cuite, il se rendit à la salle de gardes, le pas traînant, le regard las, triste et vide. Quelle nuit HORRIBLE… Il s'assied et on lui servit rapidement un grand verre de lait… Qu'il toucha à peine, immobile devant son assiette, son foulard lui pendant au cou, même pas noué, juste un tour paresseux pour le faire tenir, le gambison ouvert, sans ceinture, le visage éteint… On n'avait jamais, strictement jamais vu Galaad dans un état aussi lamentable… Et il n'avait même pas la force de se redresser pour éviter qu'on lui pose des questions…

Normalement, Caius aurait certainement passé la nuit à réfléchir, mais la journée avait été longue et il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit avant de tomber endormi, le confort et la chaleur du lit aidant. Contrairement à Galaad, sa nuit à lui fut plutôt calme. S'il rêva, au réveil il n'eut aucun souvenir en tout cas… Et c'était mieux comme ça sans doute, il se sentait plus reposé. Étendu sur le dos, les premières lumières de l'aube perçant les carreaux, le Romain n'osait pas bouger. Il avait peur que son dos aille mieux en fait… Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler aux champs, et un mal de dos aurait été une bonne excuse pour passer la journée au pageot… Remuant légèrement, il fut déçu de ne sentir aucune douleur se faire sentir. Alors il décida de se lever carrément pour s'en assurer… À sa grande horreur, il semblait que le bain chaud et le massage avaient bien marchés. Il n'avait pratiquement plus mal. En tout cas vraiment pas assez pour s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Chiotte… Ouais d'ailleurs, c'est là qu'il fallait qu'il aille. Il enfila donc pantalon, chemise, ceinture et bottes et se mit à la recherche des toilettes qu'une bonniche lui indiqua gentiment (ils étaient vraiment serviables dans ce château tout de même), et en latin ! Ca le rendit presque de bonne humeur d'entendre sa langue natale… Il passa donc faire ses petits besoins et se dit qu'il devrait aller manger quelque chose avant de partir aux champs. Il avait associé la salle de garde à une sorte de salle à manger, peut-être qu'ils servaient à bouffer le matin ? Caius décida donc d'aller voir, sinon il demanderait où sont les cuisines.

Quand il poussa la porte de la salle de garde, il localisa tout de suite Galaad qui était assis au même endroit qu'hier. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bien aller… Pourtant il avait bu que de l'eau, non ? Ah oui tiens, il était plutôt frais malgré ses trois verres de picrate un peu violents, c'était miraculeux ça… Mais il avait jamais été particulièrement sujet aux lendemains de veille, ça aidait. Enfin bref, voyant la tête que tirait le chevalier, et se rappelant ses doutes de la nuit précédente, Caius hésita un moment avant d'entrer. Finalement il se décida à venir s'asseoir en face du Chevalier et lui offrit un petit sourire matinal accompagné d'un « bonjour » le plus normal possible. Une jeune femme vint le voir immédiatement pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose.

-Euh… une carafe d'eau déjà, et si c'est possible j'boufferais bien un p'tit déj, genre des œufs, du pain, un peu de viande et quelques fruits…. ?

La jeune femme (Caius remarqua qu'elle était très jolie et étonnamment fraîche vu l'heure) lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle allait lui apporter ça.

Il était là depuis à peine cinq minutes quand l'objet principal des désirs de sa nuit se présenta… Sans devenir plus lumineux, Galaad se redressa lentement, comme si le voir venait de lui redonner un peu d'énergie… Mais juste un peu. Parce qu'il était épuisé… Épuisé d'avoir pleuré comme jamais il n'avait pleuré dans sa vie. Maintenant il comprenait ce que voulait dire Caius quand il disait que ça faisait mal… Ça faisait affreusement mal… Aimer quelqu'un, ne pas pouvoir lui dire, ne pas être soi-même certain de ses propres sentiments, hésiter, douter, avoir peur… C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça en même temps… En fait, la plupart de ces trucs étaient nouveaux… Et la nouveauté, personne n'aime ça comme dirait Arthur… Encore moins quand c'est de la nouveauté dans le genre de celle-là…

-Vous euh… vous avez bien dormi ?

Demanda le Romain à son compagnon de table une fois la jeune femme partie, essayant d'initier une conversation normale. Vu la tronche de Galaad, Caius comprit tout de suite que c'était vraiment une question idiote. Enfin bon il l'avait posée par automatisme quoi, comme on demande « ça va ? »…

-Non… Non pas du tout.

Répondit le Chevalier sur un ton très monotone que même Caius qui ne le connaissait pas tellement put facilement analyser comme très inhabituel chez quelqu'un d'aussi optimiste et bon vivant que Galaad.

-Euh ah…

C'est tout ce que le Romain trouva à dire. Effectivement il était plutôt déstabilisé par la façon d'être de Galaad. Tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours évidemment, lui le premier, mais voir le Chevalier comme ça ça faisait mal au cœur tout de même… Il se surprit même à avoir envie de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui passer un bras autour de l'épaule et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas… Ouais mais non, y'avait une bonniche qui tournait autour quoi… Et de toute façon il n'oserait tout simplement pas, vu la façon dont Galaad avait réagi à sa main sur son genou… En même temps, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment zarbi de sa part de faire ça, tellement que lui-même ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui avait pris…

-Vous retournez aux champs ce matin ?

Demanda le Chevalier avec un sourire vide. Il n'y avait vraiment que Caius à ce moment là qui pouvait lui faire pousser un sourire malgré l'état de son esprit… Il était ravagé… complètement. Cette nuit et les rêves qui étaient venus avec l'avaient complètement drainés de son énergie. Il serait bien resté au pieu toute la journée… Mais ce n'était pas son style du tout… Et il n'avait pas envie que son second rêve, le pire des deux, se réalise. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait la force de revivre ça…

-Malheureusement ouais…

Répondit Caius avec un petit sourire en réponse à celui tout triste du Chevalier. La bonniche vint déposer une carafe d'eau et un verre devant lui et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'en verser, il avait la gorge sèche.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

Ajouta Galaad, essayant de sonner juste un peu plus joyeux, un peu plus enthousiaste… Dehors, il faisait clair, certes… Mais il faisait gris et il y avait une bruine en suspension dans l'air… Un brouillard qu'on qualifie aujourd'hui de bien Anglais. Bref, la journée allait avoir la gueule du Chevalier apparemment… Galaad avait franchement la trouille que Caius lui dise non. Il avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais, de sa présence… qu'il soit là, qu'il lui parle.

-Bah… Ca m'ferait très plaisir pour rien vous cacher… Mais vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez rester au château…

Ouais. Mais il avait pas envie de passer toute la journée sans qu'il soit là. Parce que c'était lui qui arrivait à le motiver à faire toutes ces conneries parce que dans le fond, il en avait réellement rien à foutre de cette terre de merde…

-Rester au château …

Répéta le Chevalier, l'air de trouver que c'était la pire idée de l'histoire de l'univers. S'il restait au château, il allait probablement passer la journée à ressasser ces rêves merdiques qui lui avaient tordu les boyaux, le faisant pleurer jusqu'à se dessécher.

-Mais si vous vous sentez assez en forme j'aimerais bien que vous v'niez nous aider ouais… Si jamais ça va pas bah y'a toujours la cabane pas loin, vous pourrez aller vous y r'poser. J'vous prêterai mon lit.

Offrit-il avec un sourire.

-Si, si, je suis en forme… Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi,

Il avait dormi, se précisa t-il mentalement, il avait très très mal dormi, mais il avait dormi…

Caius s'empêcha de lui faire remarquer qu'il en avait pas l'air et se contenta de sourire et d'hocher la tête. Il était content qu'il accepte de venir, il voulait pas rester tout seul avec Guethenoc qui lui parlerait de ses conneries… Et c'était tout de suite plus motivant s'il était là.

-Je me considère comme plutôt en forme.

Répéta t-il en haussant les épaules légèrement… Déjà, il semblait reprendre des couleurs. C'était un peu gros de dire qu'il avait l'air de reprendre vie, mais il avait déjà le teint un peu moins gris que quelques secondes auparavant… Il aurait réellement reprit de jolies couleurs éclatantes si Caius avait fait ce à quoi il avait pensé. S'assoir tout près de lui et le prendre par l'épaule auraient fait remonter dans ce visage blafard une magnifique teinte de rouge et il aurait tout de suite eu l'air moins malade. Avalant une partie de son verre de lait, Galaad regarda son assiette d'un œil torve et se tourna vers une servante qui venait de prendre les restes d'une assiette terminée qui devait être là depuis cinq heures du mat.

-Pourriez-vous m'emballer ça s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Seigneur Galaad.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir…

Fit-elle en rougissant face à ce sourire légendaire. Il était un peu pâlot, mais toujours aussi impressionnant de par son enthousiasme… Et le charisme que ce mec là dégageait ! Elle sortit donc chercher de quoi emballer le petit déjeuner du Chevalier en rosissant délicatement.

Le Romain jeta un œil à la jeune bonniche qui rougissait. Puis il regarda Galaad qui souriait. Y'a pas à dire, il savait y faire celui-là… Un vrai charmeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait tout seul franchement, c'était vraiment à se demander ! Surtout que les bons partis en Bretagne ça devait pas être facile à trouver ! Ouais, bon…

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Expliqua brièvement le Chevalier avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah…

Ben si lui si. D'ailleurs il commençait à avoir hâte que son petit déjeuner arrive là…

-Je mangerai plus tard… Alors votre dos ?

Demanda Galaad, essayant d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur malgré le souvenir de son rêve qui le torturait toujours…

-Y va plutôt bien le dos, sûrement grâce à vous d'ailleurs !

Répondit Caius avec un sourire.

-Ah ça, avec les joutes, on devient vite doué à replacer les articulations et à jouer avec les muscles.

Expliqua vaguement Galaad en prenant une autre petite gorgée de lait, histoire de s'humidifier un peu la bouche. Il se sentait tout sec avec les larmes qu'il avait versées cette nuit, c'était horrible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute son eau et se sentait comme un vieux brin d'herbe tout jaune en pleine canicule… Et ce, même s'il était glacé. Il avait le bout des doigts tout engourdis, les orteils, pareil… C'était sûrement la faiblesse à cause de la fatigue… Mais il se refusa de changer d'avis quant à aller aider le Romain qui semblait tout content qu'il l'accompagne, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le planter là… Passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, il arriva sommairement à se rendre un peu de prestance juste en se peignant un peu avec ses doigts.

-J'ai juste une p'tite gêne qui reste voyez, mais j'suppose que ça va passer. Enfin p'têtre pas aujourd'hui, avec le boulot à abattre… Si jamais ça va pas ben j'reviendrai vous voir si vous… bah si ça vous dérange pas quoi, parce que c'était vachement efficace quand même. Et puis j'sais pas, si vous vouliez m'montrer que j'vous rende la pareille…

…Il venait vraiment de proposer ça lui ? Bordel… C'est avec joie qu'il vit la bonniche revenir avec ce qu'il avait commandé et il profita de cette distraction pour regarder ailleurs un peu. Maintenant c'était sa bouche qui parlait sans son accord, de mieux en mieux… Il devait être possédé en fait, ou un truc comme ça….

-Me rendre la… pareille ?

On ne lui rendait jamais la pareille ! On lui donnait jamais grand-chose en fait. C'était comme si Caius venait de prononcer une phrase extra-terrestre en fait. On considérait Galaad d'une telle perfection et d'une telle gentillesse qu'on ne prenait jamais en compte qu'il était possible de le remercier autrement qu'en mots… Avec le temps, les gens avaient apprit à ne rien lui offrir puisqu'il refusait tout. Les bêtes, l'argent, les filles, les terres, les petits cadeaux diplomatiques pour service rendu… Plus d'une fois des parents lui avaient offert leur fille en mariage, de petits nobliaux, de bons partis… Mais jamais il n'avait dit oui, ni même hésité… Et puis, le Chevalier ne se retrouvait jamais dans une situation demandant qu'on lui rende la pareille. On le remerciait toujours mais si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'il considérait que les gens qu'il avait sauvés ou peu importe le lui devaient… Il aurait la moitié de la Bretagne au cul pour lui sauver la peau…

-Non, non mais c'était fait avec plaisir, je ne saurais comment vous expliquer, seigneur Caius… Mais vous ne me devez pas de service, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez.

Fit le Chevalier, le regard fatigué…

-Bah euh… c'était pas tant pour rembourser une dette que pour vous aider en fait…

Expliqua-il. C'est vrai quoi, qui s'occupait de lui quand il avait le dos cassé ? Même si c'était vrai qu'il était reconnaissant pour toute son aide et qu'il aimerait savoir comment le remercier autrement qu'en lui tapant la bise, il avait offert ça pour… pourquoi ? Bah pour être gentil quoi… Galaad n'avait pas le monopole du service non plus !

-Ça fait un peu partie de la mission qui m'a été confiée aussi, de vous tenir en forme pour remettre votre terre en état.

Ajouta t-il doucement avant de prendre une autre gorgée de lait tandis que la servante posait un sac plein de victuailles devant Galaad avec une charmante révérence que le Chevalier ne regarda même pas, la remerciant distraitement, outrant la damoiselle du même coup qui se renfrogna délicatement et s'éclipsa… Il y eut une courte pause… Puis le Chevalier se redressa légèrement après avoir regardé le contenu de son sac vaguement, curieux.

-Mouais…

Fit Caius avant de s'envoyer une bonne bouchée de bain beurré pour se retenir d'argumenter avec Galaad. N'empêche que c'était drôle à quel point ça ressemblait à une excuse ça… Une excuse vraiment nulle d'ailleurs.

-…Je suis franchement désolé pour hier soir… J'ai été un peu sec. Je… Je n'ai pas été outré que vous me touchiez vous savez.

Expliqua Galaad à mi-voix… Comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Que les bonniches se lancent sur les rumeurs.

Le Romain faillit s'étouffer. Il jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Chevalier lui reparle de ça… Ca l'aurait arrangé qu'il ne le fasse pas d'ailleurs… Mais tant mieux si il n'avait pas été outré, c'était déjà ça…

-Juste… Juste surpris. À peu près autant que quand vous avez voulu retirer votre pantalon alors que j'allais vous masser le dos.

Fit le Chevalier en rougissant.

-Écoutez, je suis désolé, mais il faut que je sache pourquoi vous avez fait ça hier… Je suis curieux.

…Il n'ajouta pourtant pas que ça faisait partie des raisons qui l'avaient empêché de dormir d'ailleurs.

-Fait quoi, voulu ôter mon futal ? Bah… je voulais juste me mettre à l'aise quoi…

Expliqua le Centurion, espérant qu'il avait l'air sincère. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il essayait de déterminer si oui ou non il lui plaisait quand même… Si il avait raison, ça serait embarrassant… et s'il s'était trompé, ça serait encore plus embarrassant !

Galaad était un peu naïf… L'explication de Caius passa un peu comme dans du beurre. Le Chevalier hocha la tête, compréhensif… En fait, il espérait franchement que… Que rien… Il aurait aimé, du plus profond de lui-même que le Romain lui dise que c'était parce qu'il… Parce qu'il avait envie de… De lui. Qu'il voulait que ça aille plus loin, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'ils se touchent, que Caius lui fasse découvrir les douceurs du péché mortel… Puis qu'il l'emmène avec lui dans sa cabane et qu'ils y restent tous les deux pour toujours… Tranquilles, ensemble, loin des missions, du Roi, des autres Chevaliers, des responsabilités… Devenant deux Seigneurs pour une seule terre… S'aimant à la vie à la mort… Parti dans sa bulle de romantisme, le Chevalier laissa son regard partir un peu dans le vague, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres… Si seulement ça avait été ça… Que le Romain l'avait pris dans ses bras… Il imaginait la suite, très clairement.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça hier ? »

« Dans l'espoir que vous le prendriez bien et que je puisse faire suivre en faisant ceci… »

Et il s'approchait, tout près tout près… Le prenant par la taille, le serrant contre lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… Puis dans un flash brusque, Galaad revint sur terre, rattrapant seulement la fin de la deuxième phrase de Caius…

-…Et puis la main euh… bah je sais pas, j'étais rond quoi… J'devais m'imaginer qu'vous étiez une fille, j'en sais rien…

Caius se mit à rigoler, essayant de convaincre Galaad et essayant de se convaincre lui-même du même coup. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi diable sa main s'était retrouvée sur le genou du Chevalier… Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

-Que… Ah.

Fit Galaad, un peu tristement. Qu'il était une fille… Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu croire ça ? Enfin, si ça pouvait porter Caius à lui faire des… des choses, il n'avait rien contre. Il voulait bien enfiler une robe si ça pouvait aider. Un frisson parcourut le Chevalier tandis qu'il s'imaginait porter une robe… La soulever et… Mais c'était quoi ces pensées ce matin ! Décidément, rêver, c'était mauvais pour lui hein ! Sentant son cœur lui battre dans la gorge, il s'enfila quelques gorgées de lait tandis que Caius semblait trouver très marrante l'idée de l'avoir prit pour une fille…

-Faut pas faire attention j'crois… Je l'ai pas eu facile ces derniers temps et j'dois déconner sec, c'est tout… J'suis désolé si j'vous ai gêné Seigneur Galaad et j'voudrais pas qu'vous vous inquiétiez que j'essaie d'vous pousser à… à faire des trucs qui sont pas dans vos cordes parce que j'suis pas comme ça, j'bouffe pas d'ce pain-là… Vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ou pas… ?

…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça ?

…Ce… pain là ? Le Chevalier leva les yeux vers le Romain, le dévisageant un moment, les joues toujours un peu rouges mais les braises d'enthousiasme et d'énergie, cette lumière brillante dans les yeux de Galaad, tout ça s'éteignit à nouveau alors que ça avait à peine recommencé à luire. Il était naïf… Mais pas complètement con. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour réel… Mais il savait ce que voulait dire cette expression. Qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens là… Pas partie de… de ceux qui aiment les hommes.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Répondit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait une boule dans la gorge… Une ridicule envie de rentrer à sa chambre pour pleurer… S'enfermer, se cloîtrer et ne plus jamais, jamais en sortir. Reniflant, il enfila la dernière gorgée de son verre de lait et le posa, encore une fois plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu… Et prit le sac.

-Bien…

Marmonna Caius, sentant un énorme malaise l'envahir. L'ambiance était glaciale et il en frissonna. La réaction de Galaad… On aurait dit que ses explications l'avaient complètement démoli… Enfin peut-être qu'il se trompait aussi, c'était pas faux qu'il déconnait sec ces temps-ci. Le Romain avait figé, une lanière de viande dans une main, attendant le bon moment de l'avaler, mais il sentait bizarrement que ça serait carrément insolent de mâcher comme une vache dans un moment pareil… Alors il chercha quoi dire pour tenter de réchauffer l'atmosphère un peu et apaiser ses doutes, mais il ne trouva rien à dire et le chevalier se mit à s'agiter pour finalement se lever.

- Je vous rejoindrai à la grande porte dans une demi-heure.

Annonça le Chevalier en se levant avec son sac de toile… Il voulait simplement aller le mettre dans son sac en cuir… Celui qu'il trimballait partout et qu'il laissait sur la selle de son cheval… Mais son départ ressemblait à tout autre chose qu'un départ ordinaire… Comme s'il était en colère… ou terriblement déçu. Vu la tête qu'il tirait et l'état dans lequel il était, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'en allait se balancer du haut des remparts… Inspirant profondément, il salua Caius d'un signe de tête sans le regarder et sortit… Remontant à sa chambre rapidement et d'un pas maladroit, il s'écroula sur son lit… Sans être démoli, disons qu'il était… ébréché. Un peu déchiré. Il avait l'impression que Caius venait de le jeter… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait comme ça enfin ? C'était normal, la plupart des hommes ne « mangent pas de ce pain là » comme disais Caius… Et… Et si c'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu dire ? Il aurait l'air con… Vraiment très con… Mais le Romain ne se doutait de rien, si ? Galaad ignorait les signes qu'il aurait du cacher ou montrer… Une chose était certaine, c'est que sa réaction était excessive en ce moment et il le savait très bien. Il n'avait pourtant aucun contrôle sur cette foutue envie de pleurer encore et comme il était seul, il se laissa aller. Pas de risque qu'on vienne le déranger… Il était dans sa chambre…

Il pleura donc… Encore. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne les ressentait pas… Oh c'était horrible. Qu'est-ce que le Roi avait de la chance d'avoir Perceval… Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'aimer… C'était sûrement possible qu'il vive ça aussi, mais pourquoi était-il tombé comme ça pour un homme qui n'était pas de … de ce côté-là de la clôture quoi. Lui non plus ne croyait pas l'être, mais tout est possible en amour, ses livres lui avaient au moins apprit ça… Tout était possible, même aussi mal… Et c'était dommage parce que ce serait probablement le plus heureux sentiment sur terre… Si seulement il n'y avait pas de normes à respecter… Genre un homme avec une femme… Se laissant aller à sa peine dans ses oreillers, Galaad resta en petite boule, immobile sans un mot pendant …Pendant… Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était là… Mais il ne serait pas frais ce matin, ça c'était certain…

Caius essaya de répondre mais à sa grande surprise rien ne sortit… Il regarda vaguement le chevalier s'en aller et espéra qu'une fois parti l'ambiance redeviendrait meilleure mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas… Caius avait la très nette impression d'avoir merdé. Royalement merdé. Et que Galaad était en colère. Ou déçu. Ou pire, triste… À cause de ses explications ? Mais… il n'avait pas été méchant, si ? Il avait été honnête. Enfin, presque… Aussi honnête qu'il pouvait se permettre de l'être en fait. Mais avoir su qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir balancé des méchancetés à un ami sans s'en rendre compte, il se serait contenté d'un « j'en sais rien » ou d'un « j'ai pas envie d'en parler », ce qui était tout de même le cas en fin de compte… Tout compte fait… peut-être qu'il ne déconnait pas si sec que ça… et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé pour l'intérêt de Galaad. Mais lui il s'imaginait juste qu'il le trouvait mignon quoi, qu'à la limite il cachait bien son jeu et avait envie de faire des choses avec lui, il n'avait pas poussé ses soupçons jusqu'à penser que le chevalier pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui… Parce que c'était ce que le Romain redoutait. Et il espérait vachement se tromper parce qu'avec les salades qu'il venait de dire, il avait dû anéantir tous les espoirs du petit chevalier…

-Merde… !

S'entendit-il dire, frappant la table de ses poings et faisant sursauter la petite bonniche qui venait de rentrer. Il la rassura d'un sourire et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible de lui faire un petit sac aussi pour la route… Lui non plus n'avait plus faim…

Il n'alla pas attendre Galaad à la grande porte. Une fois son sac prêt, il sortit directement dehors, emprunta un cheval aux écuries et fila sans attendre aux champs. Si Galaad se pointait, il serait ravi de le voir… Mais il préférait qu'il ne se pointe pas si c'était pour venir fatigué et tout triste, surtout si c'était sa faute… Quand il arriva à sa terre le travail était déjà commencé et le Romain ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit sa trousse pour la mettre dans le sac de cuir du cheval pour quand il rentrerait ce soir et alla ensuite voir directement Guethenoc pour qu'il lui dise quoi faire puis il se mit au travail comme les autres, espérant que ça allait l'empêcher de penser un peu…

Et Galaad ne se pointa pas… Il s'était endormi en fait et avait laissé passer toute la journée sans s'en rendre compte. Lui qui ne voulait que s'assoupir, les larmes l'avaient emporté dans quelque chose de bien plus profond. Ronflant tranquillement sur son oreiller, il ne se rendit pas compte des heures qui passaient… Le matin s'était terminé avec un soleil haut dans le ciel… Plutôt chaud pour l'automne puis déclinait lentement vers l'ouest quand le Chevalier finit par rouvrir les paupières de ses yeux tous bouffis. Il avait l'impression de ne voir qu'a moitié et quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu quatorze bouteilles de vin. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, l'œil humide et tout gonflé, une très légère couche de barbe lui couvrant le menton… Et très bizarrement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'avait même pas envie de soigner son apparence plus que ça et même s'il était très en retard pour aider Caius… Il n'avait pas bien le goût de se rattraper. S'assoyant sur son lit, il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et vint appuyer ses paumes sur ses yeux…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il autant de peine ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Alors il était vraiment aussi blessé que ça par le fait que Caius ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Il… nourrissait réellement de vrais sentiments pour lui ? Enfin, il avait toutes les preuves sous le nez, ses rêves, son imagination qui le travaillait régulièrement lorsqu'il était en présence du Romain, toute la peine qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque… À cette pensée, il inspira profondément et poussa une expiration tremblotante, retenant ces larmes qui avaient à nouveau envie de lui couler sur les joues… Non… Il ne sortirait pas ce soir… Il ne pouvait pas. S'il le voyait, il se remettrait à pleurer. Comment allait-il pouvoir mener sa mission à terme maintenant qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retrouver en face de lui sans avoir envie de pleurer ? Il n'était même pas capable d'imaginer son visage sans avoir une boule dans la gorge…

…C'était vraiment horrible d'être amoureux…

Parce que ça lui paraissait parfaitement clair maintenant qu'il l'était… Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait besoin de la présence de Caius. Quatre jours maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et il trouvait inconcevable de passer une journée sans lui parler… ou le voir. Il avait besoin de son odeur, de son parfum, d'entendre sa voix… Sa belle voix… Profonde… Un soupir discret entre deux sanglots vint le secouer et le Chevalier se recoucha, se recroquevillant, regardant par les carreaux le soleil qui descendait lentement… Il n'avait pas faim. Le sac était sur sa table de nuit, gisant sans qu'il n'y ait touché. Alors c'était ça… ? Le vrai amour ?... Être déprimé, ne pas avoir envie de se lever, ni de manger ? Ne plus avoir envie de vivre ? C'était aussi triste que ça ? Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça finalement… Il se rendormit rapidement…


	5. Chapître IV

Pour Caius, la journée n'avait pas été aussi difficile que la précédente, d'autant que Guethenoc lui avait donné la partie « facile » : faire avancer un cheval qui tirait un machin qui creusait des sillons dans le sol pendant qu'un autre type suivait derrière et semait des graines. Évidemment tout n'était pas encore terminé et il faudrait revenir le lendemain pour continuer. C'est donc un Caius en un seul morceau mais fatigué qui rentra au château une fois la journée finie. Tout seul puisque Galaad n'était pas venu… Caius s'était retourné souvent vers la cabane, guettant la jument blanche du Chevalier, mais rien… Il était sans doute réellement fatigué le pauvre. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas du tout obligé de venir l'aider, il n'allait pas le prendre mal quand même… N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé le voir, question de s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Et pour être avec lui quoi. Ils s'entendaient bien, c'était pas un crime !

De gestes presque habitués, le Romain alla confier le cheval emprunté à l'écuyer et rentra, saluant les habitants du château. Il demanda à certains s'ils avaient vu Galaad aujourd'hui mais tous répondirent par la négative… Sa trousse sous le bras, il attrapa rapidement une bonniche au passage et lui demanda qu'on lui fasse préparer un bain et qu'on vienne le chercher à sa chambre quand il serait prêt. Sitôt la porte fermée, il commença à préparer son bazar. Il était exténué, il avait faim et il n'avait pas franchement le moral, mais il allait se botter le derche pour reprendre ses habitudes. Il serait toujours aussi déprimé et fatigué et affamé ensuite, mais au moins il serait de nouveau beau gosse… Pas qu'il ne l'était pas normalement, mais il y avait place à l'amélioration.

Quand la demoiselle vint le chercher tout était prêt. Une fois dans l'eau chaude il ne perdit pas de temps : pince à épiler et miroir pour retoucher les sourcils d'abord, puis couteaux pour enlever la longueur de trop à sa barbe (il était en voie de ressembler à Merlin là si ça continuait comme ça…) et la tailler bien droite. Une fois ça fait, il profita de l'eau était toujours chaude pour faire sa toilette soigneusement et laver ses cheveux. Sa sœur avait inventé un machin fantastique qui rendait les cheveux tout doux et très légèrement parfumés, il n'allait pas s'en priver… Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ces odeurs… Bien propre il sortit du bain et entreprit de se débarrasser des poils qu'il avait sur le corps. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas fait ça et ça commençait à devenir long et franchement moche, mais il s'épilait depuis des années, alors il n'était pas si poilu que ça alors ce fut relativement rapide. Juste quelques poils rebelles sur le torse et les aisselles, et quelques coups de ciseaux en bas… Ça éliminait les odeurs et en plus ça donnait des centimètres en plus, pas de quoi se plaindre !

Une fois sorti du bain, il retourna à sa chambre pour se sécher et mettre les touches de finition. Un peu de poudre de galène noire sur la ligne des cils en haut de l'œil, juste pour amplifier son regard sans se faire des yeux de ratons laveurs, son parfum habituel, parfaitement dosé pour exhaler l'odeur fruitée des agrumes sans schlinguer et attirer les mouches, et une petite concoction là encore inventée par Claudia qui rendait les lèvres délicieusement luisantes. Bon, il s'était préparé comme s'il sortait faire un tour dans un lupanar alors qu'il allait juste manger, passer voir Galaad et se coucher ensuite, mais au moins il pouvait rayer la mention « je me laisse aller » sur la liste des raisons de sa déprime…

Comme son estomac gargouillait, il passa aux cuisines pour demander quelques trucs à bouffer et finit par se servir lui-même puisqu'il n'y avait personne… Il attrapa un saucisson, une miche de pain et une carafe d'eau (parce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas pensé à se ramener une bouteille de picrate romain, le con…) avec deux verres, au cas où Galaad aurait soif aussi. Il se retrouva donc avec son petit plateau devant la porte du Chevalier. Mais il ne frappa pas immédiatement. Parce qu'il venait un peu de se rappeler la tête qu'avait fait son ami avant de partir ce matin-là… et il osa supposer que peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas du tout voir sa tronche… Il ne risquait pas grand-chose à essayer tout de même… si ? Finalement, il leva la main et frappa légèrement à la paroi de bois, préparant d'avance un sourire et ce qu'il allait lui dire…

Galaad avait l'impression d'être tout le temps fatigué… Toute la journée, il avait été épuisé. Il avait dormi, s'était réveillé… Puis rendormi… Sans arrêt, jusqu'à maintenant… Et il faisait noir à présent… Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé au juste ? Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un bruit. Ses paupières pesantes se soulevèrent lentement et le Chevalier se redressa paresseusement, tirant distraitement sur un bout de son foulard, le caressant à deux mains… Il n'était pas certain de ce qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, et en voyant la noirceur par les carreaux, il fut étonné de voir que malgré le fait qu'il avait dormi toute la journée, il était encore fatigué. Poussant un bâillement, il se leva, tenant toujours d'une main un bout de son foulard, le portant distraitement à ses lèvres, mâchonnant le tissu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…

Se rendant à la porte, toujours un peu dans les vapes du sommeil, il ouvrit, sans s'être préalablement arrangé, les cheveux en pétard et le regard toujours aussi éteint que ce matin, voir pire. Le gambison ouvert, il n'avait visiblement pas bougé de sa chambre depuis ce matin… Et quand il vit Caius, il lâcha son foulard, dévisageant le Romain sans dire un mot, incapable de faire sortir quoi que ce soit de sa gorge, submergé par les odeurs… La beauté de Caius avec sa barbe toute taillée, son sourire, sa peau hâlée, immaculée… Et il avait un tas de trucs dans les mains. Le premier réflexe de Galaad fut de lui enlever un peu de ce qui l'encombrait, soit la carafe d'eau et les verres…

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous… ?

Demanda bêtement Galaad, la voix enrouée de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dit un mot de la journée avec la confusion étrange de celui qui n'a pas tout suivi aujourd'hui... Comme s'il venait de se réveiller… Ce qui était le cas en fait… Et il savait très bien qu'avec sa miche de pain, sa carafe d'eau et son saucisson, il n'était pas venu là pour lui passer un message en vitesse…

Caius perdit le petit sourire qu'il s'était exercé à faire quand il vit la tête de Galaad. L'espace d'une seconde il se demanda même si il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre tellement il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Chevalier… Si son sourire lumineux lui avait mis du baume sur le cœur, la tête qu'il avait en ce moment avait tout l'effet contraire… Ce qu'il lui avait dit ce midi n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça tout de même… Si ? Une chose était sûre, c'était bien Galaad vu la façon dont il se précipita tout de suite pour l'aider avec son plateau alors même qu'il semblait sortir tout droit de son lit. Il n'était pas un peu tôt pour dormir ?

-Bah euh… J'reviens des champs en fait et j'avais faim et j'me suis dit que vous auriez p'têtre faim aussi et qu'on pourrait p'têtre manger ensemble…

Sortit le Romain spontanément. En fait c'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était préparé à dire, mais ça tenait tout de même la route…

-Oh…

Fit Galaad en réalisant que sa question était toute conne en fait. Évidemment qu'il était venu pour grailler un morceau avec lui… Il n'avait pas bien faim encore, mais il fallait bien qu'il mange un peu… Il n'avait rien bouffé de toute la journée…

-…Et j'venais voir comment vous alliez puisque… puisque vous êtes pas venu… et… pour discuter un peu aussi… si… enfin si vous voulez bien quoi…

Discuter ? Discuter de quoi ? Et pour quelqu'un qui arrivait des champs, il était drôlement bien mis… Il sentait merveilleusement bon, avait les lèvres toutes luisantes, comme des fruits glacés, ça ne donnait qu'une envie, les lécher… Et puis il avait de ces yeux ce soir. Le cœur du Chevalier vint lui battre aux oreilles et il se poussa distraitement sur le côté, laissant entrer le Romain sans lui donner de réponse, comme s'il avait oublié, trop occupé à admirer sa beauté.

-En-entrez, entrez.

Fit le Chevalier en faisant signe à Caius d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit ou peu importait, de s'installer où il en avait envie.

Caius retrouva son sourire et entra avec plaisir. Il craignait que Galaad ne le laisse pas entrer en fait… Et il l'aurait eu très mauvaise si ça avait été le cas. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre un ami, même si il n'était pas sûr exactement de savoir pour quelle raison il avait eut peur que ça en vienne là…

Enfin bref, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, espérant que ça ne poserait pas problème à Galaad qu'il prenne ses aises. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans sa piaule de toute façon et ils se connaissaient assez pour relaxer un peu… En fait, ça ne faisait que quatre malheureux jours qu'ils se connaissaient mais pourtant le Romain avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois…

-Je suis complètement navré de ne pas être venu ce matin…

Expliqua Galaad, la voix un peu éraillée.

-C'est pas grave, rassurez-vous…

Assura Caius en posant le plateau derrière lui, remarquant du même coup le sac que Galaad avait fait préparer ce matin. Il avait l'air toujours rempli… Il ne l'avait pas touché… ?

-Je me suis rendormi, vu la nuit que j'ai passé, et je ne me suis pas réveillé… Toutes mes excuses.

Fit le Chevalier sans venir s'asseoir.

-C'est c'que j'me suis dit oui… Vous aviez besoin de sommeil, c'est pas moi qui va vous le reprocher…

-C'est loin d'être mon genre d'oublier ou de négliger à ce point une mission qui m'est assignée…

Expliqua t-il en hochant la tête, l'air inhabituellement grave pour quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux que Galaad. En fait, on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre… Caius put également se rendre compte que… Galaad n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à relever les yeux, son regard vert glissant sans cesse vers ses lèvres luisantes… Tentant à chaque cinq secondes de remonter les yeux au niveau de ceux de Caius, le Chevalier finit par regarder tout simplement ailleurs, venant s'asseoir à côté du Romain, à distance respectueuse.

-Vous avez l'droit de vous r'poser comme tout le monde… Guethenoc était là pour me guider de toute façon, faut pas vous en faire.

Tenta encore de rassurer Caius, remarquant le petit manège de Galaad. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait, s'inquiétant qu'il se soit tâché ou quoi… Il attrapa son reflet dans un petit miroir posé sur une commode mais il ne voyait rien qui… Ah ouais, le machin brillant… En tout cas ça avait l'air de fasciner Galaad... Le Romain ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était évident… trop évident… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, le Chevalier le regardait avec des yeux… admiratifs ? Il lui plaisait… Pas de doute possible. C'était très flatteur… Surtout quand Galaad rosit légèrement et détourna carrément le regard, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

Pas s'en faire, pas s'en faire… Il avait bien merdé quand même. Il était resté au plumard toute la journée comme un gros paresseux et il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse ? S'il ne s'était pas pointé n'importe où ailleurs, il se serait probablement pris une chasse, fait dire que c'était n'importe quoi, que ce n'était pas son genre, fait demander ce qui se passait avec lui… Évidemment, sans Caius, il n'aurait probablement pas eu cette réaction… Assis près du Romain, le Chevalier poussa un petit soupir sec, mal à l'aise. Avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui qui dégageait une fragrance aussi exquise, qui était aussi beau et pour qui il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit avant, ça pouvait difficilement faire autrement que le mettre dans un état d'agitation un peu bizarre…

-Vous… vous pensez venir demain ? On a pas fini de faire les sillons et de semer, une paire de bras de plus serait pas de trop… Et ça m'ferait plaisir que vous soyiez là, la journée semble moins longue…

Fit le Romain avec un sourire tout doux, cherchant le regard du Chevalier.

Baissant les yeux, le regard de Galaad croisa celui du Romain qui tentait de capter le sien… Et ce sourire… Rougissant, Galaad se redressa et se remit debout, craignant des pulsions s'il restait là… Il avait peur de son subconscient… Il avait des envies qu'il n'avait jamais eues avant et il se devait de les contrôler…Tournant le dos à Caius, il se servit de son sac à petit déjeuner comme excuse pour s'être déplacé. L'ouvrant, fouinant dedans, il inspira profondément.

-Oh, si vous voulez que je vienne… Je viendrai.

Fit le Chevalier en fouinant à l'intérieur, vérifiant l'état de la bouffe, s'il pouvait la ramener aux cuisines pour qu'ils s'en servent pour demain puisqu'il n'avait rien touché. Il y avait du pain dans un torchon, quelques fruits et des œufs durs…

-Ca m'ferait très plaisir oui.

Admit le Romain, observant son ami. Il le mettait carrément mal à l'aise oui… Juste parce qu'il était de son goût… ?

-Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Ajouta Galaad en fermant le sac et sortant de la pièce.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Galaad était déjà parti… Caius en profita pour retirer ses bottes et s'installer en tailleur sur le matelas, s'occupant en versant de l'eau dans les verres… Galaad allait tout de même pas se sauver à chaque fois qu'ils se parleraient, si ? À quoi ça servait de lui plaire si ça le poussait à se sauver ?

Le Chevalier avait besoin de respirer autre chose que le parfum du Romain sinon il allait devenir complètement dingue. Marchant dans les couloirs, tout raide, tout rouge et loin d'être dans son état habituel, il se rendit aux cuisines pour y déposer le sac et se retourna pour retourner tranquillement à la chambre. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec Caius… Ne savait plus quoi lui dire, comme si le fait que le sentiment n'était certainement pas réciproque l'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il rougissait déjà très facilement quand il n'était sûr de rien, et à présent, il avait l'impression de lui faire du mal juste en le regardant avec ses yeux de pucelle amoureuse… Parce qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là comme il disait. Ça devait être drôlement dérangeant… Surtout que ça devait se voir. C'était terrible… Le temps qu'il songe à tout ça, il était déjà de retour à l'étage des chambres et devait rentrer dans la sienne…

Il attendit un moment devant la porte, se conditionnant à devoir supporter sans réagir ce parfum, ce sourire, ce regard, cette voix… Et tout ce qui allait avec… Il ouvrit alors la porte et rentra dans la pièce, assailli par cette délicieuse odeur d'agrumes, sucrée, acidulée… Une seconde durant, il eut l'impression d'entrer au Paradis… Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive redescendre sur terre pour retourner s'asseoir.

-Pardon, ça trainait là depuis ce matin et j'avais l'impression que si je le laissais là, j'allais l'oublier…

S'excusa le Chevalier, sans regarder Caius, encore une fois… N'osant pas. Un silence s'allongea alors, Galaad ne sachant étrangement plus de quoi discuter… Il avait peur d'aborder le sujet sans s'en rendre compte. Peur de se déclarer inconsciemment, de le faire fuir et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais le voir… Mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment un mal ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir comme ça après quatre jours ? Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas ! C'était n'importe quoi…

-C'est pas grave…

Répéta le centurion une énième fois, commençant lui-même à être mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir ?

-…Alors vo… votre dos, ça va ?

Demanda Galaad bêtement… Merde. Et si Caius le prenait comme une envie du Chevalier de le toucher encore ? S'il prenait peur ? Qu'il lui lançait un coup d'œil suspect… ? Galaad prit une teinte de rouge de plus, se renfrognant légèrement, comme s'il avait gaffé.

-Ah il va, il va… C'est gentil de demander. Creuser des sillons c'est moins dur sur le dos quand même… Mais si jamais j'ai encore des problèmes j'viendrai vous voir…

Répondit-t-il innocemment avant de réaliser que si le chevalier avait maintenant du mal à rester avec lui simplement assis à partager un repas et discuter, il risquait pas d'être capable de le masser à nouveau…

-Vous avez soif ?

Fit-il en lui tendant un des verres.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire tout de même.

Répondit le Chevalier avec un sourire. C'était sans penser à mal cette phrase, mais ça dépendait du sens dans lequel on la prenait… Elle aurait pu vouloir dire autant qu'il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le refaire autant qu'une gentille remarque sur l'espoir qu'il avait que Caius ne se fasse pas mal… Mais Galaad n'avait pas l'esprit à penser à ce genre de chose ce soir. Il avait la tête ailleurs… Le Romain lui tendit alors un verre qu'il prit un peu inconsciemment. Se rendant compte qu'il le tenait, il battit des paupières un moment, un peu confus, il agissait sans que son corps suive les ordres maintenant… Super. Il en prit donc une gorgée, histoire d'avoir l'air naturel…

Caius ne savait justement pas trop comment prendre la remarque de Galaad alors il se contenta de l'ignorer et enchaîna :

-Servez-vous si vous avez faim, vous gênez pas… Et si y'en manque c'est pas grave, j'irai en chercher plus…

Pour montrer l'exemple, Caius sépara la miche en deux et commença à couper des rondelles de saucissons d'avance pour les manger avec la mie.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas faim… Et il avait encore sommeil. Qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre. Il se sentait affreusement mal, il aurait préféré que Caius ne vienne pas. C'était ce que sa raison lui disait, mais il aurait été terriblement triste de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il avait envie qu'il soit là… Et pas, en même temps. En fait, il n'avait pas ENVIE qu'il soit là… Il en avait BESOIN… Un soupir échappa au Chevalier qui suivit du regard le saucisson, le pain et le couteau du Romain… Décidant que pour sa santé, il valait peut-être bien manger un peu, il prit un peu de pain…

-Vous devriez en avoir assez, je n'ai pas très faim…

Admit Galaad en mâchonnant péniblement un morceau de mie, les yeux baissés sur le verre qu'il tenait sur sa cuisse… Le regard vague, un peu terne… Il ne savait plus de quoi parler, quel sujet aborder. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher sans que ça risque de tourner autour du fait que le Romain lui plaisait… Mais que lui non. Et Caius était si gentil avec lui ce soir, comment pouvait-il être aussi mal à l'aise avec lui et ne pas savoir quoi lui dire alors que lui, de son côté, ne semblait même plus prendre en compte leur conversation de ce matin ? Il essayait d'engager la discussion mais Galaad ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser des questions sur sa femme… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ni lui demander s'il avait des gosses… C'était beaucoup trop indiscret.

Le Romain dévisagea très brièvement le Chevalier. Vu la lourdeur du sac qu'il avait ramené en cuisine, il y avait pas touché… Et il n'avait pas faim ? Et il avait apparemment passé la journée à dormir… C'était inquiétant tout de même, c'était pas normal enfin ! Il voulait bien croire que sa gueule lui plaisait mais pas au point que ça le trouble à ce point-là tout de même ! À moins que… Oh chiotte…

-…De quoi voudriez-vous qu'on parle ?

Demanda le Chevalier directement. Si Caius décidait, il ne risquerait pas de se planter tiens…

-…Hein ? Oh…. Euh…

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Caius ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'atmosphère soit tellement tendue… Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à réaliser que l'intérêt que Galaad semblait avoir (parce qu'à ce point-là il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer) pour sa personne allait sans doute plus loin que le simple physique… Et lui qui avait bien insisté qu'il mangeait pas de ce pain-là… Il avait dû lui casser ses espoirs… Comment il pourrait lui expliquer maintenant sans lui donner de peut-être faux espoirs que ses réponses étaient destinées à se convaincre lui-même et pas à le convaincre lui ? Comme si il avait un problème avec l'idée qu'un mec le trouve mignon… C'était rien ça et c'était pas le premier d'ailleurs… mais ses propres sentiments c'était autre chose… tout autre chose. Il avait eu une seule vraie petite amie dans sa vie et il l'avait épousé. Les autres c'étaient des coups d'un soir ou d'une semaine tout au plus et encore, il y en avait pas eu dix mille parce qu'il n'avait jamais été franchement agité de ce côté là… Il aimait beaucoup plus séduire que conclure pour tout dire. Des hommes l'avaient souvent dragué et il en avait joué, s'était amusé sagement sans jamais conclure parce qu'effectivement, il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là… En tout cas il n'y avait jamais eu d'homme qui lui plaisait assez, visuellement et psychologiquement pour être tenté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il ait le bagage de la décadence romaine derrière lui ne changeait rien, ça lui faisait tout de même peur… Sa première fois avec une fille avait été catastrophique et avait bien failli lui couper toute envie de recommencer et la peur de la nouveauté c'était déjà bien assez sans rajouter la crainte de tout foirer encore… Enfin, c'était pas comme si c'était impossible d'aimer quelqu'un sans faire des choses, mais il se connaissait que trop bien… Si ils se mettaient à se toucher, mettons avec Galaad, parce que bon, fallait arrêter de se voiler la face, c'était bien de lui dont il était question, il allait finir par avoir envie d'aller plus loin et si l'envie devenait trop forte, il allait réellement se mettre à jouer les grosses allumeuses… Et Galaad… Caius pouvait parier qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en amour. Et probablement aucune au niveau sexuel… Ca serait trop facile de l'effaroucher… Surtout qu'avec sa propre crainte sous-jacente de la nouveauté et de la peur de tout foirer, il pourrait l'effaroucher pour rien… Parce que c'était pas parce qu'il se mettait à rouler des mécaniques qu'il aurait le courage ensuite de s'y mettre sérieusement… Ou pas en fait. Peut-être qu'il ne ferait rien de tout ça, qu'il se comporterait sagement… En tout cas ça partait mal, il était déjà en train d'essayer d'en mettre plein la vue à Galaad alors qu'il savait que ça lui faisait plus que probablement du mal… En tout cas ça fonctionnait bien, il était troublé de chez troublé le chevalier là… Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui et c'était à moitié conscient ! D'un côté il adorait le voir rougir devant lui, le surprendre à le regarder, savoir qu'il faisait son petit effet et qu'il donnait des envies au chevalier… Mais merde, ça l'empêchait de le regarder et de se comporter normalement avec lui et ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une discussion normale… Déjà là même lui ne savait pas du tout de quoi parler…

…Visiblement, il venait de prendre Caius un peu au dépourvu en lui demandant de choisir un sujet de conversation… Il ne semblait pas trouver lui-non plus. Ce qui accentua un peu plus le malaise entre eux. Portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, Galaad se mit à mordiller un bout de croûte de pain distraitement… Le silence s'étirait et le Chevalier ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir la bouche pour entamer lui-même une conversation, même s'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parler. Relevant les yeux vers le Romain, il remarqua les petits détails… Des petits détails qui se traduisaient par une certaine nervosité… Pourquoi était-il nerveux… ? Mais il restait là… Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de sortir, de fuir. Il restait assis là…

-C'est quand les prochains tournois ?

Balança finalement le Romain au bout d'un long silence. C'était pas risqué comme sujet ça, c'était bien.

…Un soulagement presque visible vint faire tomber les épaules du Chevalier qui se redressa légèrement, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux après avoir englouti le bout de croûte qui lui servait de bâillon, pour éviter de dire des conneries.

-Généralement le Roi organise les tournois automnaux avant les premières neiges. Ça ne devrait pas tarder… D'ici un mois environ.

Fit Galaad, bien content d'enfin toucher un sujet avec lequel il était à l'aise.

-Ah bien ça, ça ferait pas de mal une petite distraction !

Fit joyeusement le Romain, attrapant une rondelle de saucisson pour la manger avec un bout de pain, faisant bien gaffe de ne pas faire de miettes sur le lit de Galaad. Enfin, l'atmosphère semblait se détendre un peu !

-Je ne vous demande même pas si vous viendrez.

Ajouta t-il avec un sourire… Un sourire d'une très douce luminosité. Sans être aussi ensoleillé que d'habitude, il y avait une pointe de lumière… Une brillance qui était réapparue dans le regard du Chevalier.

-Complètement inutile…

Répondit-il, souriant en réponse à celui de Galaad. Évidemment qu'il irait… Il ne les manquait jamais si c'était possible. Ce tournoi là ça serait tout de même spécial puisqu'il irait encourager son ami en même temps !

-J'espère bien que le Seigneur Perceval participera encore cette année et cette fois, qu'il gagnera. Au Printemps dernier j'ai bien cru l'avoir tué, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie…

Soupira Galaad en relevant les yeux cette fois pour regarder Caius droit dans les siens… Il semblerait que les tournois et la joute le passionnent assez pour lui rendre sa confiance… Il avait toujours l'air plutôt misérable mais juste d'avoir récupéré son sourire changeait beaucoup de choses.

C'est vrai que c'était spécial… Il se souvenait avoir vu la tête du chevalier cogner durement sur la rampe et s'effondrer par terre… Et il ne bougeait plus. C'était pas extraordinaire en soi, souvent certains mecs tombaient des chevaux et se relevaient avec une épaule un peu de travers, saignant du nez ou avec des membres carrément brisés quelques fois… Rien de sensationnel. Ca l'était devenu quand il avait vu Bohort et surtout le roi se jeter en bas des gradins pour aller voir… Caius n'avait rien pigé d'ailleurs… Il avait su que c'était Perceval après coup, mais pourquoi il joutait sous un autre nom ?

-Ça ne vous plairait pas d'essayer de participer ?

Demanda le Chevalier en prenant une petite gorgée d'eau… Se réfugiant dans le sujet comme dans un abri où il était en sécurité, Galaad semblait avoir reprit un peu d'énergie… Il arrivait même à regarder le Romain dans les yeux. C'était limite miraculeux depuis le début de la journée.

Caius ouvrit grand les yeux. Participer ?

-Moi ? Aux joutes ? Sûrement pas…

-Bah pourquoi pas ?

Pourtant il ne s'imaginait pas que Caius puisse avoir peur… En fait, il l'imaginait peut-être plus… solide, plus… « homme » qu'il ne l'était réellement. Un petit sourire moqueur fit son chemin sur le visage du Chevalier. Il n'avait pas peur tout de même… ?

-C'est bien marrant à regarder, mais j'me vois pas me taper une épaule luxée ou un bras pété juste pour le sport… Imaginez que j'me fasse défigurer…

Expliqua Caius. Il admirait beaucoup les jouteurs, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux… Dans l'armée il ne craignait pas les blessures parce que bon, c'était son boulot et il était payé pour, mais pour le sport il trouvait ça ridicule de risquer d'aller au casse-pipe !

-…Ah ça c'est sûr que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, rougissant silencieusement… Ce serait un cauchemar que d'abîmer un minois pareil. Il était magnifique… Il ne fallait pas le briser, quel gâchis… Mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui, se contentant de regarder le Romain, examinant ses traits discrètement…

-Et puis de toute façon j'suis pas compétitif du tout…

-Ah non ? Pourtant vous aimez bien venir voir… Vous préférez regarder que participer?

Demanda t-il.

-J'préfère surtout pas risquer d'me péter un truc si j'suis pas obligé. La guerre c'est une chose, ça vient avec, mais j'vais pas risquer d'me faire mal pour rien quand même…

En tout cas lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt… Des sports d'adresse là d'accord, peut-être… Genre le tir à l'arc ou le lancer de couteau. Il savait bien viser, surtout avec les couteaux. Il avait même quelques armes de jets d'autres pays qu'il avait appris à manier. Malheureusement ça faisait pas parti du tournoi… Il y avait la foire où il y en avait beaucoup mais il avait jamais essayé encore.

-Ah je vois… Moi, c'est plutôt le contraire. Regarder, ça m'ennuie profondément, ce que j'aime c'est d'y être impliqué.

Le Chevalier n'était pas un sportif de salon… Il était un athlète, un vrai. Un guerrier ! Il aimait la stratégie, la guerre, le corps à corps, le sport de compétition… Mais il était bon joueur. Bon perdant, bon gagnant… Bon dans presque tout. Les gens l'adoraient ou le détestaient, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu…

-Chacun son truc…

Conclu le Romain avec un sourire. Un autre silence suivit, moins intense que le précédent mais tout de même… Caius en profita pour manger et boire, tout en observant la chambre de Galaad qui était vraiment très jolie… Tiens, parlant de joli…

-Hum dites… Vous pensez que ça serait possible de faire débloquer quelques pièces d'or pour des fringues ? Parce que j'ai que celles là et elle sont moches et en plus elles sont crades quoi… Si j'pouvais en avoir de rechange ça m'arrangerait…

-Oh mais il y en aura amplement quand le Roi m'aura donné les pièces d'or que je lui ai demandé pour vous aider. C'était pour vous remettre entièrement sur pied, vous loger correctement, vous meubler, vous nourrir, vous fournir de la main d'œuvre compétente… Il y en aura bien assez pour vous habiller aussi.

Répondit le Chevalier en souriant.

-Ah d'accord, ça va alors…

-Je vous prêterais bien quelques vêtements en attendant mais sans vouloir vous vexer… Je doute qu'ils vous aillent.

Fit Galaad avec un petit sourire navré.

-J'en doute aussi !

Fit le Romain en rigolant. Il en doutait aussi… Il avait de bonnes épaules, il serait un peu trop serré dans les chemises du chevalier, même si les Bretons portaient leurs fringues plus larges. De toute façon il allait pas taxer les fringues de Galaad non plus… Il était bien gentil de l'aider, il y avait des limites.

-Quand vos meubles seront prêts et votre maison aussi, à ce moment là j'aurai les fonds nécessaires et je vous les donnerai pour que vous puissiez aller vous faire tailler d'autres vêtements. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Ça faisait partie du plan.

Ajouta le Chevalier, toujours aussi gentil que d'habitude. Pendant un instant, le Romain put retrouver le Galaad habituel. Conscient, généreux, souriant, en pleine forme… Seulement son physique en ce moment n'avait rien du Chevalier qu'il fréquentait depuis quatre jours mais ça reviendrait bien assez vite… À moins de lui sortir encore un truc du genre « Je ne mange pas de ce pain là ». Il semblait sortir d'entre les morts… Se réveiller d'un long sommeil d'une journée entière.

Caius sourit, ravi que son ami fasse pareil. Il avait l'air tellement misérable quand il était entré… Et probablement à cause de lui… Il était soulagé de voir le Galaad qu'il avait rencontré revenir.

-Parfait, merci Seigneur Galaad… Vous viendrez avec moi ? 'Savez, pour m'aider à choisir les couleurs et les tissus et tout ça, me donner des conseils… Vous devez avoir bon goût, non ?

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il ne disait pas ça pour le flatter, après tout il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait la décoration de sa chambre avec Bohort… Et puis le Centurion avait remarqué que Galaad avait un port quasiment royal malgré le fait qu'il portait un gambison un peu informe comme tous les autres chevaliers. Le foulard qu'il laissait pendre sur sa poitrine lui donnait un petit look très classe… Caius avait l'œil et sa mère et sa sœur lui avait appris les agencements de couleur et les harmonies, bref, il savait ce qui était beau et ce qui l'était pas probablement autant que Galaad et Bohort, mais il ne cracherait pas sur l'avis de son ami et ça serait quand même plus marrant d'aller s'occuper de ça avec lui que tout seul…

-Bon goût, moi ? Bah…

Répondit Galaad avec hésitation… Et ce sourire de Caius. Ah là là, c'était carrément de la torture… Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… Il faisait exprès ? Enfin, la brillance exquise de ses lèvres avait diminué. Il avait déjà moins de mal à se concentrer sur le regard du Romain… qui d'ailleurs, ressortait spécialement… Il avait de ces yeux… Secouant légèrement la tête pour se sortir de sa contemplation, il tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation avant de perdre les pédales… Bon goût, bon goût… Pour un Breton, oui, peut-être qu'il avait bon goût… Mais on disait souvent que les gens du continent avaient plus de raffinement que les habitants de l'île. Si on considérait Bohort et lui-même, on aurait pu dire que c'était vrai, seulement, Karadoc venait également du continent et il faisait drôlement baisser la moyenne de raffinement ! Enfin, l'exception qui confirmait la règle peut-être.

-Je veux bien venir avec vous mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai spécialement bon goût.

Fit le Chevalier avec un sourire gêné.

-Vu ma tête depuis ce matin, je me demande ce qui vous porte à croire une chose pareille.

Ricana t-il en rosissant, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux… Histoire de remettre les mèches rebelles à leur place.

-Eh ben vot' piaule… Vous avez fait la déco avec Bohort, non ?

Le réflexe de Galaad fut de regarder autour de lui et de rougir. Bohort avait quand même mis beaucoup plus d'effort dans la déco que lui-même… C'était joli c'est sûr mais les fleurs, c'était son idée. Les draperies, c'était bien de lui, ça lui plaisait bien le tissu qui pendait aux murs, un peu comme des bannières colorées… Il trouvait ça charmant. Les fleurs assorties, c'est Bohort qui les avait trouvées…

-Et puis vos fringues… Permettez-moi d'vous dire que z'avez la classe Seigneur Galaad…

Le complimenta Caius avec un sourire sincère.

Le Chevalier rougit un peu plus. Alors là peut-être… Il avait tout le mérite sur les fringues. Il avait demandé à personne de l'habiller, du coup… Bah il s'était donné la classe sans s'en rendre compte. Souriant, il tourna les yeux modestement…

-Et puis même si vous aviez aucun goût ça m'plairait quand même qu'vous m'accompagniez et qu'vous m'donniez votre avis. Ca pourrait nous permettre d'nous connaître un peu plus… Si vous voulez bien…

Tenta timidement Caius, voulant se reprendre pour ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

…Ouh là. S'il avait pu exploser, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Inspirant profondément, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire de devenir trop large le Chevalier serra les poings discrètement. S'il n'avait pas contrôlé ses envies, il se serait jeté au cou du Romain, l'aurait embrassé et aurait sauté de joie. Apprendre à le connaître ! Et avec la tête que faisait Caius, ça voulait peut-être dire autre chose… ! Gardant sa crise de bonheur pour lui, au cas où il se ferait de fausses joies, le Chevalier se redressa légèrement, reprenant tranquillement toute sa lumière… La petite ligne de dents toutes blanches qu'on voyait entre ses lèvres prouvait déjà que le moral lui revenait au grand galop.

-Moi… j'vous considère déjà comme un ami… Et si vous vouliez que j'sois le vôtre, ça m'frait vachement plaisir…

Autant commencer par le début… Le reste viendrait ensuite… Enfin… s'il avait le courage pour… Si ils avaient le courage pour… Autrement ça ne risquait pas de changer. Avant de trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à Galaad que ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille était faux, il voulait d'abord qu'il sache qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui…

-Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire.

Répondit immédiatement le Chevalier, ses lèvres s'étirant en quelque chose de beaucoup plus enthousiaste… Il évita d'ajouter qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'ils soient plus que ça… Et qu'il voulait bien le suivre au bout du monde s'il en avait envie, se contentant de reprendre sa bonne humeur et son optimisme habituel.

Moui, ça Caius s'en doutait… Mais ça faisait tout de même plaisir à attendre… Et à voir aussi. Juste ce qu'il venait de dire semblait avoir redonné à Galaad la lumière qu'il avait perdue par sa faute… Caius ne voulait pas voir Galaad triste… il voulait garder son soleil… C'était cucu mais c'était vrai…

-Ça me fera plaisir de venir avec vous.

Où vous voulez, comme vous voulez, quand vous voulez… Continua t-il mentalement, sentant son cœur lui battre dans la gorge tant il était heureux… Pour l'occasion, il attrapa même un bout de saucisson pour manger avec un morceau de pain, s'envoyant une rasade d'eau avant de sourire à nouveau… Puis il se mit à parler de la pluie, du beau temps, des réunions de la table ronde, du Roi, de l'invasion Viking qui n'avait pas réussi à passer les lignes, etc…

Caius sourit et imita son ami, se remettant lui aussi à manger, gardant un œil sur les traits de nouveau détendus du Chevalier. Ça lui faisait du bien de le voir comme ça… Puis comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, Galaad se mit à jouer les verbomoteurs au grand plaisir du Romain qui écouta avec un sourire ravi tout ce que son ami trouvait à lui dire. À deux ils finirent rapidement le saucisson, le pain et la cruche et quand leur conversation se termina d'elle-même, il saisit l'occasion pour se décider à aller dormir.

-Bon, faudrait que j'me décide à aller me pieuter moi sinon j'vais rester là toute la nuit…

…Oh mais il aurait pu. Galaad n'aurait rien eu contre… Son lit depuis quelques jours lui paraissait beaucoup trop grand… Mais il n'osa pas l'inviter à rester. Il le regarda donc se lever avec un petit sourire serein.

-Mais faut qu'vous dormiez vous aussi… Vous m'avez dit qu'vous viendriez hein, oubliez pas…

Lui rappela le Romain en se levant, s'étirant discrètement. Il avait réussi à ne pas bailler c'était étonnant… Sans doute parce que Galaad avait la conversation intéressante…

-Promis.

Fit Galaad avec gravité avant de sourire tranquillement…

-Donc euh on s'rejoint pour manger demain à la salle de garde pour partir ensemble ensuite, ça vous va ?

-Tout à fait ! Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit !

Répondit le Chevalier, tout enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la journée avec Caius le lendemain. Il se dévêtit pour dormir cette fois, histoire d'éviter la chaleur et le foulard qui risquaient de lui faire faire des cauchemars… S'étendant sous les couvertures, il inspira profondément, se rendant compte que le parfum de Caius était toujours imprégné dans la pièce… Comme un chien pisteur, il suivit l'odeur… La place où il s'était assis… Elle portait son parfum… Regardant autour de lui comme s'il craignait qu'on le voie, le Chevalier tourna la peau de lion dans l'autre sens, ramenant l'endroit où le parfum était le plus fort vers lui, la tirant sur son épaule, il se blottit dans ses oreillers, l'odeur du Romain tout près de lui… Il s'endormit donc et ses rêves cette nuit là furent beaucoup plus… agréables. Tellement agréables qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie de se réveiller.

Il dormit confortablement, longtemps et très profondément… D'ailleurs, au matin, la lumière du jour ne fut pas la seule à le réveiller… Il s'était lui-même réveillé en ronflant ! Et ça le faisait rire… Il était drôlement joyeux, même lui s'en étonnait. Se redressant, il s'habilla avec énergie et bonne humeur, presque bondissant, son sourire lumineux aux lèvres, le regard vivant. Hier, il avait l'air d'un mort vivant et là, le voilà qui marchait comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de guerre dans le monde… Il se rendit donc à la salle de garde où il retrouva Caius au petit matin. Il était très tôt et lui déjà souriait comme il n'avait presque jamais sourit… Il vint donc s'installer aux côtés du Romain qui était déjà debout, lui racontant un rêve merveilleux qu'il avait fait, omettant un menu détail… La présence de Caius. Mais il n'était pas obligé de savoir ça. Ils mangèrent donc copieusement et emmenèrent des sacs pleins de bouffe pour le déjeuner, histoire d'éviter les épis de Guethenoc…

Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, ils ne travaillèrent pas beaucoup aux champs… Les menuisiers venant démonter la cabane pour la remonter à neuf. Ils les aidèrent donc, histoire de remonter au plus vite tout ça, ce qui fut assez phénoménal puisqu'ils ne prirent que deux jours pour s'exécuter… Le bois était neuf, solide, plus d'interstices pour laisser filtrer le vent ou la lumière, des fenêtres claires et neuves… Une petite maison parfaite quoi… De quoi être fier et content de pouvoir y habiter. Galaad s'avoua même jaloux et s'offrit pour l'aider à décorer plus tard… Les meubles n'arrivèrent qu'au milieu de la semaine suivante. Les gens de Caius avaient même commencé à bosser tous seuls, surveillant les plantations, la pousse comme leur indiquait Guethenoc, les enclos à bêtes furent montés et en moins de deux semaines, tout ça commençait franchement à ressembler à un domaine fort respectable ! Même Arthur vint visiter pour voir où ça en était et fut fort impressionné de voir le résultat. C'était quand même autre chose qu'avant… Une fois les meubles arrivés, le Chevalier aida donc le Romain à tout placer comme il voulait, y compris faire un coin un peu privé et discret pour sa baignoire… Des jours merveilleux s'écoulaient et Galaad nageait dans un parfait bonheur. Il était d'humeur rieuse tous les jours, passait son temps à sourire, à rigoler. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux… Enfin, si. Il l'aurait été si sa vie amoureuse avait été comblée. Mais avec la présence de Caius, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne s'embrassaient pas… Mais quelque chose se développait et il le sentait et ça lui faisait plaisir. Ils devenaient de plus en plus familiers. Galaad ne le tutoyait pas, évidemment. Ça n'allait pas jusque là, mais ils étaient moqueurs l'un envers l'autre, devenaient complices…

Bref, tout allait parfaitement bien… La fête de l'Automne se préparait au village. Des stands, une foire avec des jeux et de la bonne bouffe, des amuseurs publics. Quelque chose de bien festif et de très coloré. Bohort s'était porté volontaire pour décorer, Venec ramenait toujours de belles choses, des commerçants montaient des bazars, des petits concours et autres activités, pour petits et grands. Comme un avant-goût du bal des premières neiges et des Saturnales… Juste avant les tournois aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme agitation en automne en Bretagne… Et évidemment, Galaad y invita le Romain…

Caius avait quitté la chambre du Chevalier avec le sourire aux lèvres, soulagé que tout se soit arrangé et que Galaad ait de nouveau son habituelle joie de vivre… Le lendemain le chevalier l'accompagna aux champs avec son sourire légendaire tellement lumineux qu'il faisait concurrence au soleil qui brillait déjà anormalement pour une journée d'automne Bretonne…

Arrivés là bas ils travaillèrent un peu dans les champs puis après la pause de midi pour manger, ils donnèrent un coup de pouces aux mecs qui devaient retaper sa cabane puisque les gens semblaient très bien se débrouiller. Caius se serait volonté abstenu d'aider, il n'était pas tellement pressé de quitter le confort du château… Mais en moins de deux jours il y avait une cabane neuve qui ne schlinguait plus et qui n'avait plus l'air d'une bergerie. Et quelques jours après, les nouveaux meubles furent livrés et le Romain s'occupa de tout mettre en place avec l'aide de Galaad. Caius était content. Enfin… oui il était content… Il avait un vrai lit, une baignoire, pas de quoi pleurer… Il se tapa tout de même une petite crise d'angoisse la première nuit passée dans la nouvelle cabane. C'était un peu la consécration… C'était dorénavant réellement SA maison sur SA terre et c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout, ça serait sa vie maintenant… Malgré les coups de mains de Galaad, du roi, de Guethenoc, de ses gens qui s'étaient admirablement bien pris en main, il gardait une part de doute qu'il arriverait à s'y faire…

Le nouveau Seigneur tâcha de repousser ses angoisses dans un coin de sa tête, après tout, tout allait si bien… Sur sa terre et avec Galaad qu'il appréciait toujours un peu plus à chaque jour. Les meilleurs moments étaient passés en sa compagnie et même si la vérité commençait à lui sauter aux yeux, Caius continuait à garder un doute sur ses sentiments, un doute semi consciemment cultivé… Parce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé sa vie comme ça. Il n'avait pas du tout vu venir le tournant… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait seigneur Breton, ni qu'il s'attacherait à ce point à un autre homme… Le Centurion ne pouvait plus ignorer les petits signes mais il gardait toujours le contrôle, s'empêchant d'officialiser les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez à l'aise avec l'idée et avec ses sentiments. Étrangement il arrivait à vivre comme ça, comme dans une sorte de symbiose avec la conscience de ses sentiments et son refus d'officialisation… Entre Galaad et lui officiellement ce n'était que de l'amitié et Caius se comportait comme un bon ami. Un ami intime mais toujours simplement un ami… Le côté séducteur (pour ne pas dire allumeuse) du Romain faisait toujours pencher les choses dans la balance, même si il n'avait jamais été assez loin pour faire déraper les choses. Juste quelques remarques « innocentes » par ci, quelques gestes équivoques par là pour le plaisir de voir rougir Galaad et tester ses propres limites… Il ne tarderait pas à les franchir, il le savait, mais il laissait doucement aller les choses. Mais le moment viendrait où il en aurait marre de faire un pas en avant pour ensuite reculer de deux pas.

Trois semaines après leur première rencontre, Galaad l'invita à la fête de l'automne qui durerait une journée entière. Une foire se tenait au village avec pleins d'attractions variées des jeux, des jongleurs et toute la panoplie d'amuseurs publics, les musiciens, le traditionnel banquet, etc… Caius accepta avec un grand plaisir de venir, se sentant de plus en plus claustrophobe dans sa cabane et voulant faire autre chose que de gérer sa terre.

Maintenant équipé hygiène, le Romain profita de la matinée le jour de la fête pour se pomponner comme une princesse qui se rend au bal. Il avait récupéré les nouveaux vêtements qu'il s'était fait faire (avec l'avis de Galaad qui était venu avec lui) et enfila ceux un peu plus classes. Il était jaloux des chevaliers alors il s'était fait faire un gambison lui aussi. Il pensa l'enfiler au cas où la soirée serait fraîche mais il décida de se risquer à y aller en chemise seulement, gardant tout de même une petite couverture dans la sacoche de son cheval au cas où… De toute façon un gambison épais aurait gâché tout l'effet de sa chemise… Elle était très jolie : blanche, très simple, au col très large avec la traditionnelle ouverture lacée devant que Caius laissait savamment ouverte jusqu'en bas, offrant une jolie vue sur ses épaules fortes et son torse halé… Celle là Galaad ne l'avait pas vue sur lui alors ça serait une petite surprise… Cette fois il ne s'en cachait même pas, c'était carrément pour lui plaire ! Pour le bas, il s'était fait tailler un pantalon noir du même modèle que celui qu'il portait avec son uniforme de centurion, avec la coupe à mi mollet. Il avait récupéré ses bottes aussi. Il les adorait ces bottes… Il n'aimait pas du tout les trucs moches en suède que les Bretons portaient. Lui il aimait l'allure brute du cuir qui brillait… Pour compenser pour le look un peu Romain, il troqua son médaillon à l'effigie de Mars par quelque chose de plus Breton : un joli triskèle. Une fois prêt, il monta sur son cheval (à lequel il cherchait toujours un nom, donc pour l'instant c'était « le cheval » ou « le canasson » quand il était énervé) et parti direction le village pour aller rejoindre Galaad. Son cheval confié aux écuries du village, il alla se planter devant l'auberge, attendant que son ami se pointe.

Le Chevalier fit vite de rejoindre le Romain, le cherchant du regard, il ne mit pas longtemps à capter la beauté de Caius dans son champ de vision, le rejoignant presque en courant. Lui n'avait pas spécialement fait d'efforts pour être mieux mis que d'habitude. Il n'était pas comme le Romain sur ce point là, il était fier de ses performances, travaillait dur, faisait un boulot parfait, dégageait un charisme impressionnant, était très propre et toujours (ou presque…) droit, bien vêtu… Mais pas plus que ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire reluire. Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses mœurs et il n'aurait pas su comment… Faudrait qu'il demande à Caius un jour comment il faisait pour avoir de si beaux cheveux, comment il faisait pour sentir aussi bon et tout ça. Parce que les agrumes, c'était pas un parfum commun en Bretagne tout de même…

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Il y avait énormément de familles, d'enfants, de parents, toutes sortes de gens, des plus pauvres aux nobliaux qui venaient régulièrement assister aux fêtes de village comme la mère du roi, Dame Ygerne, qui s'était encore une fois pointée dans l'espoir de donner le bon exemple à son ingrat de fils qui ne venait jamais aux fêtes. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui n'était pas sur les lieux cet après-midi devait être le Roi. C'était un peu bizarre pour une personne royale de détester les foules mais c'était pourtant le cas. Arthur évitait tant qu'il le pouvait les rassemblements, les sorties de groupes et les fêtes dans les moments les plus bondés. Galaad au contraire était un vrai papillon de nuit devant une torche quand il voyait des gens. Il allait vers eux, discutait avec tout le monde, semblait prendre en confiance et en énergie lorsqu'il était entouré. Le Chevalier se mit donc rapidement à trépigner sur place quand il arriva près du Romain.

Attendant sagement, observant les gens aux alentours, le Romain détailla rapidement le Chevalier qui perçait la foule de son bon mètre 80, arrivant pratiquement en courant vers lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Caius lança un vague « Ave » qui fut à moitié avalé par les cris des badauds.

-Bonjour Caius ! Oh, vous êtes charmant aujourd'hui dites-donc.

Claironna t-il joyeusement, comme si rien de n'était, le complimentant rapidement en le regardant de haut en bas, souriant… Comme toujours. Puis il se raidit légèrement, comme si l'excitation de parler d'autre chose pressait franchement plus que de flatter le Romain dans le bon sens.

-Merci…

Répondit simplement Caius avec un sourire un peu forcé. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait pas vu autant de monde regroupé en un seul endroit (la dernière fois c'était des Bretons et ils attaquaient leur camp… Ah non en fait c'était aux tournois mais bon c'était pas pareil…) et il se demanda un instant si son début de claustrophobie allait pas se transformer en agoraphobie… Ça serait ballot quand même !

-Vous avez vu ? Il y a un montreur d'ours et des jongleurs !

Fit-il avec enthousiasme… On aurait dit pendant un instant un enfant qu'on emmène à la foire… Le regard étincelant, le ton tout émerveillé d'un gamin de cinq ans.

-…Hein ? Ah… Ah ouais… !

Fit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bordel sonore ambiant, cherchant des yeux ce dont Galaad parlait. Non mais ils étaient pas dingues de ramener une bête pareille dans le village ?

-Il y a même des jeux d'adresse et des stands de spécialités du pays ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de découvrir un peu plus la Bretagne ! Vous avez déjà assisté à une fête de village ?

Demanda Galaad sans attendre de réponse, entraînant le nouveau Seigneur vers la foule qui se condensait un peu plus loin, vers les centres d'intérêt… Le Chevalier semblait d'humeur bondissante ce jour là. Il adorait les fêtes… Il adorait les gens qui vendaient des choses, le commerce et la bonne humeur des marchands qui profitaient du moment pour vendre leurs produits, les performeurs qui l'impressionnaient, les magiciens qui faisaient des petits tours tout bêtes et que chaque fois Galaad était l'heureux élu qui se faisaient prendre dans ces tours… Si Lancelot était naïf quand il s'agissait de magie, Galaad devenait carrément un imbécile heureux… Il aimait la magie… Il adorait ça en fait, et même plus…

Attrapant la manche du Chevalier pour ne pas le perdre, Caius le suivit parmi la foule, un tout petit peu déstabilisé. Finalement il aurait dû l'inviter à bouffer, il avait justement attrapé un lièvre dans ses collets la veille… Enfin bon fallait pas jouer les rabat-joies, il allait s'y faire. Fallait juste se réhabituer à la foule et s'empêcher de focaliser sur le fait qu'il était un petit Romain dans une mer de Bretons... En tout cas le Chevalier lui semblait très heureux d'être là et Caius décida de s'inspirer de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de faire la gueule alors que Galaad avait les yeux brillants et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles… Regardant autour de lui en suivant Galaad, il détailla les différents stands disséminés un peu partout sur la grande place du village. Des marchands de toutes sortes, d'armes, de fringues, de jouets, d'importations, des jeux d'adresse (il localisa le stand de tir, il irait essayer plus tard…), de magie, et d'autres avec des types qui discouraient à qui voulait l'entendre, un peu comme au forum à Rome… Bref, plein de machins à voir. Parmi la foule il localisa plusieurs têtes connues, dont plusieurs Chevaliers et certains de ses propres gens. Apparemment y'a pas que lui qui voulait pas rester là bas aujourd'hui !

-Vous voulez pas ralentir s'il vous plaît ?

Demanda gentiment le Romain quand le chevalier s'arrêta enfin devant un stand. Il arrivait à peine à suivre !

Galaad n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que le Romain avait du mal en fait. Il avait de l'énergie à revendre, du bonheur au point qu'il aurait pu en fournir à la Bretagne toute entière sans en manquer pour lui-même, bref, il était gonflé à souhait de pur optimisme et de joie de vivre. Il n'en remarqua même pas le petit recul qu'avait Caius face à tout ça tant il était aveuglé… Marchant parmi la foule, sentant la main du Romain fermée sur sa manche pour éviter de se perdre dans la foule, il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Une fête, des activités toute la journée que pour s'amuser, Caius à ses côtés, une température plutôt clémente pour un début d'automne… Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid… Enfin, c'était quand même plus frais mais pas assez pour se plaindre qu'on se les gelait… Puis il s'arrêta face à un stand où il y avait trop de monde pour voir ce qui se passait… Se levant sur le bout des pieds pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil ce qui semblait être une course de rongeurs dans une espèce de labyrinthe en bois, il réalisa ce que Caius lui avait dit. Se remettant à plat sur ses pieds, Galaad rougit avec un sourire gêné.

-Excusez mon allégresse, je suis d'humeur spécialement gaie aujourd'hui, je vais me calmer.

Ricana le Chevalier, se mordant la lèvre, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste.

-Pas d'problème…

Lui assura Caius en souriant. Ca lui faisait très plaisir de voir Galaad comme ça, à côté il se sentait vraiment trop endormi par contre ! Enfin il finirait bien par se réveiller un peu, il fallait juste qu'il reprenne ses marques. Il avait passé trop de temps enfermé tout seul dans sa cabane, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours entouré, il devait se réadapter…

-Y a des paris sur une course de rongeurs… Vous jouez un peu vous ? Enfin, j'veux dire… Ça vous plaît les jeux d'argent ?

Demanda Galaad, parlant plus près de l'oreille de Caius pour être certain qu'il l'entende sans avoir besoin de gueuler.

…Des courses de rongeurs. À Rome ils avaient des courses de chevaux mais chacun faisait avec ses moyens évidemment…

-Euh pas trop mais j'veux bien essayer… Juste une fois par contre, j'voudrais bien me garder de l'argent pour m'acheter quelques machins là bas…

Expliqua-t-il, pointant du menton un stand plus loin qui vendait des ceintures, des foulards et autres accessoires vestimentaires.

Ils attendirent que les paysans devant eux jouent leur tour puis ils s'approchèrent sous les encouragements du mec qui tenait le stand. D'ailleurs sa tête disait quelque vaguement quelque chose à Caius…

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parier de gros montants, c'est juste pour s'amuser.

Ricana Galaad. Lui justement n'était franchement pas du genre à mettre son argent là-dedans… Ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement à vrai dire… Alentours, les badauds pariaient tandis le propriétaire du stand, Venec pour l'occasion, prenant en note les paris, son champion, un rat, tout noir, un peu effrayant et très massif qui couinant dans sa petite boite au bout du labyrinthe… Il y en avait un dans chaque coin. Un brun, un gris, un noir et un blanc… À son oreille, Galaad sentit le souffle du Romain et faillit sursauter mais se contrôla assez bien pour éviter de lui ficher un coup d'épaule sur la mâchoire. Il était spécialement sensible au niveau du cou… À force que tout le monde vise toujours là en terrain de guerre, il se retrouvait en pleine foule et quelque chose s'était approché de son cou, il était un peu nerveux devant autant de monde, heureux, mais nerveux. Du coup, le réflexe aurait pu être douloureux… Mais il ne le fut pas… Il se contenta de soupirer de bonheur en sentant l'haleine de Caius près de lui, son parfum, sa chaleur… Sa voix… Il rosit délicatement et écouta à moitié le Romain mais comprit tout de même ce qu'il voulait…

-Vous voulez choisir ma bestiole ? J'suis sûr que vous m'porterez chance…

Chuchota le Romain à l'oreille du Chevalier. Le pire c'est qu'il le pensait réellement…

Un sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres du Chevalier et il n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Celui là.

Fit Galaad en pointant le gros rat tout gris qui se faisait aller les moustaches vers le haut des murs de bois, grignotant le rebord… Il était mignon en fait. Il avait l'air un peu con avec ses oreilles toutes basses et ses grands yeux humides. Le Chevalier songeait d'ailleurs sérieusement à l'acheter pour lui permettre d'éviter d'avoir à continuer de bosser pour un con comme Venec… Parce que Galaad n'aimait pas spécialement Venec. D'ailleurs ce devait être la seule personne que le Chevalier n'aimait pas beaucoup. C'était un renard, un voleur de la pire espèce, il était cruel, vendait des gens, Bohort et lui-même étaient d'avis égal quant à la gentillesse d'Arthur face au bandit… Bien que Bohort, contrairement à lui, avait déjà fait affaire avec le marchand d'esclaves… Pour des esclaves justement… Il se demandait pourquoi c'était encore ce monstre qui préparait les fêtes, et pourquoi il était encore en liberté dans les parages… Souhaitant de son plus fort que le rat gris gagne la course, histoire de ne pas donner un sous au propriétaire du labyrinthe, Galaad fixa l'animal d'un œil concentré. Gagne petit, gagne !

Les mises étaient déjà toutes posées sur la table… Caius prenait son temps apparemment. Mais Galaad ne lui en voulait pas. S'il doutait sur les capacités du rongeur, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de changer de bête. Se penchant au dessus du labyrinthe, le Chevalier passa un doigt sur le bord du mur de bois, le dénommé Raton y grimpant, ses petites pattes roses prenant appui sur la paroi et il renifla le doigt de Galaad, le faisant sourire, un sourire de pitié, pauvre petite bête qui devait courir comme un déchaîné pour faire gagner de l'argent à de pauvres tarés qui misaient sur leurs capacité à trouver leur pitance… Et ceux qui perdaient ne bouffaient pas. C'que c'était triste… M'enfin, c'était un jeu quoi. Venec pressa le Romain et ce dernier lança d'une voix forte, enterrant les voix de tout le monde…

Caius jeta un œil au rat gris que Galaad pointait. Il avait l'air un peu con mais le Romain ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y aller avec le Choix du chevalier. Le pire c'est qu'il croyait réellement que Galaad lui porterait chance. Il était parfait après tout, il devait être chanceux aussi, non ?

Il fit donc son choix, désignant le rat apparemment nommé Raton. Au moment de décider combien il allait miser, il hésita… Dans ses deux bourses il avait 500 pièces d'or… L'idée lui passa par la tête de miser la bourse au complet mais c'était vraiment pas raisonnable de risquer un tel montant et de se fier à une petite boule de poil grise… Venec le pressa à annoncer la couleur, sortant le Romain de ses rêveries. Jetant un regard à Galaad, il prit la décision de risquer. Il posa donc sa bourse devant Venec et annonça d'une voix forte:

-300 pièces d'or sur le gris.

Les yeux du Chevalier s'arrondirent et il se retourna vivement vers Caius,

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ?

S'exclama Galaad tandis que Venec s'étonnait lui aussi du montant.

-Bah qui risque rien n'a rien…

Répondit le Romain, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter.

-Quoi ? Ben dites donc, vous lui faites confiance au machin…

Non… Il faisait confiance à Galaad. Il avait quelque chose de… Caius ne saurait pas dire exactement quoi, mais ça le portait à lui faire totalement confiance.

-Allez, je mise pareil sur mon champion, rien que pour le plaisir du jeu !

Ricana le bandit, ne refusant évidemment pas une pareille mise, renchérissant pour impressionner la foule et s'attirer plus de joueurs.

…Ah ouais là ça sentait carrément le coup fourré en fait ! Merde… Il pouvait parier que c'était truqué ce machin-là ! Sinon l'autre aurait pas de raison de sourire comme ça… Une moue contrariée apparue sur le visage du centurion et il hésita un instant à partir tout de suite, certain qu'il y avait un truc et que son rat perdrait quoiqu'il se passe, mais il décida de rester quand même par fierté. Et puis si ça pouvait décourager les gens derrière lui qui attendaient leur tour… Les joueurs qui pariaient avec lui n'avaient pas envie de risquer trop gros et misaient des petits montants, 10 ou 20 pièces d'or, sur le noir et sur le blanc. Contrairement à Galaad, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se fier au rat gris…

Un sourire de requin se glissa sur les lèvres de Venec tandis qu'il envoyait une main discrète derrière son labyrinthe alors qu'il recommençait à faire rouler les mises, faisant un tour de table pour s'assurer des montants, les gens étonnés regardant le Romain comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes de bouc…

Évidemment, le chevalier, malgré sa surprise, remarqua le petit manège de Venec derrière son stand et il ne se gêna pas pour se glisser à ses côtés, jetant un œil hautain par-dessus son épaule… Pris au dépourvu sous la surveillance de Galaad, après tout, il savait très bien que le Chevalier n'hésiterais pas une seconde à l'accuser de vol et à le faire jeter aux geôles ou pire encore, pour un montant pareil, c'était clair qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde… surtout pour Caius, mais ça, le bandit l'ignorait… Il se fit donc violence pour ne pas toucher le petit mécanisme sous la planche du labyrinthe qui empêcherait, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, le rat gris d'avancer…

Tandis que Galaad se déplaçait vers Venec, le Romain s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la cage, observant les rats qui attendaient. Sous le regard concentré de tout le monde (surtout de Galaad), le marchand abaissa un petit levier qui ouvrit les portes, laissant sortir les rongeurs qui se mirent à avancer dans le dédale de tunnels, leurs petites pattes frappant le bois, les rats montant les uns sur les autres, se battant même, cherchant le chemin qui mènerait au centre du labyrinthe miniature. Caius garda le regard braqué sur le rat gris, priant dans sa tête en latin, laissant quelques fois échapper un mot ou un juron quand son « champion » allait dans la mauvaise direction. Caius avait le cœur qui lui battait à tout rompre dans les oreilles alors que la « course » prenait du temps pour se conclure. Finalement un des rats finit par atteindre le centre… Le gris ! C'était le gris ! Il avait gagné ! Se redressant comme un seul homme, Caius lança un discret cri de victoire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Galaad ne fut même pas surpris… Il avait fait confiance à la bestiole et se tourna vers Venec.

-J'achète Raton.

Fit-il, sans possibilité d'argumenter.

…Hein ? Le Romain dévisagea son ami. Il voulait acheter le rat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ? Enfin bon pourquoi pas, c'était son champion, il méritait au moins la liberté ! Et même un gros morceau de fromage !

-Euh… quoi ?

Fit Venec, ne comprenant pas tout… Mais Galaad posa une dizaine de pièces d'or dans la main du bandit et s'empara du rongeur sans rien dire d'autre, posant la bête un peu confuse sur son épaule avant de retourner rejoindre Caius de l'autre côté.

-Il vaut bien quelques pièces le champion.

Dit Galaad en caressant la petite tête du rat de l'index tandis que Venec l'accusait dans sa barbe d'avoir usé d'un truc pour motiver la bestiole… C'était pas possible ça, il était con comme tout ce rat… C'était ridicule ! Mais l'argent de Caius revint sur la table, en double et même plus, puisqu'il remportait la mise de tous les autres aussi… Et Galaad avait maintenant un rat !

Caius récupéra rapidement ses 300 pièces d'or, plus les 300 déposées sur la table à contrecœur par Venec ainsi que les mises les 7 autres parieurs. En tout ça lui faisait 840 pièces d'or ! Rigolant comme un con, le Romain ficha toutes les pièces dans ses poches sous le regard envieux des autres. Il faudrait qu'il s'achète une autre bourse pour entreposer tout ça !

-Vous avez-vu ? Il a gagné le petit ! Si c'est pas lui le champion après ça ! Vous avoir fait gagner autant de pièces d'or, faut lui offrir une belle vie après une victoire pareille.

Fit le Chevalier en prenant le rongeur dans ses mains pour pratiquement le mettre sous le nez du Romain.

-Ah ouais ça c'est clair !

Confirma Caius, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors on dit merci !

-Euh… merci Raton !

Fit-il, caressant de bon cœur la tête du rongeur du bout du doigt. N'empêche que les rats il avait plus l'habitude de les voir traîner par terre et répandre des maladies… Enfin bon si Galaad voulait adopter la bestiole, pour ce qu'il avait à y redire !

Galaad ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de rigoler quand il vit le Romain caresser le rongeur et sourit de toutes ses dents en remettant l'animal sur son épaule…

-…Et merci Galaad…

Rajouta Caius avec un sourire, passant un doigt sur la joue du chevalier. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir à sa petite caresse et l'entraîna loin du stand, au cas où il viendrait des envies de violence à un des parieurs… Il traîna tout de suite le chevalier jusqu'au vendeur d'accessoires, lui achetant une nouvelle bourse pour transférer une partie de ses nombreuses pièces d'or puis il fila vers la boutique du menuisier plus loin. Et pour remercier Galaad et le petit rat chanceux, il commanda une jolie cage/labyrinthe pour le nouvel ami du chevalier ! Après tout, il avait les moyens maintenant !

Le Chevalier avait prit une jolie teinte cramoisie, tellement rouge qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Caius avait le don de le faire rougir comme une pivoine, c'était complètement fou. Et ce contact était d'autant pire qu'il semblait d'une sincérité troublante. Le cœur lui battant dans les joues, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le rongeur était venu se blottir entre son cou et son foulard… Et même qu'il était tellement secoué par cette petite caresse, toute inoffensive soit-elle, qu'il se rendit compte qu'avec plusieurs secondes de retard d'un autre contact… Celle de sa main dans celle du Romain alors qu'il l'entraînait vers un autre stand. Mais Galaad était aux petits oiseaux. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, il n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer mieux ! Posant une main sur sa poitrine, discrètement, il laissa Caius choisir sa nouvelle bourse et soupira doucement, tentant de reprendre son calme… Il n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était retourné ! Et qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait ! S'il avait osé, il aurait gardé la main du Romain dans la sienne et ne l'aurait jamais lâchée… Mais il dut le faire pour empêcher Caius de payer pour lui une fois qu'ils furent passés chez le menuisier. Allons, une cage pour Raton… C'était ridicule ! Il n'avait pas les moyens pour ça, si… ? Il avait gagné un bon montant évidemment mais… Il ne réussit pas à l'arrêter évidemment, mais le remercia de nombreuses fois, gêné, toujours aussi rouge qu'au moment où Caius lui avait caressé la joue… Il sentait encore ce doigt contre sa peau et en rougissait juste à l'imaginer… Qu'est-ce que ce serait si jamais ils… ? Il n'osait pas y penser. Il avait peur de s'évanouir… Heureusement, quand ils sortirent de chez le menuisier, ils avaient tant de choses à voir qu'il n'y pensa même plus après quelques secondes… Il trimbala évidemment Caius d'un côté et de l'autre, lui montrant quelques spécialités, lui faisant avaler une pomme au sucre bien caramélisée. Un délice pur auquel le Chevalier n'avait jamais pu résister. Ils dégustèrent donc le truc qui leur dura presque toute la journée… Parce que c'est difficile à manger quand même. C'est collant, c'est dur, c'est mauvais pour les dents mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Caius avait failli se fâcher quand Galaad s'était opposé à l'idée de la cage mais il n'avait pas lâché le morceau jusqu'à ce que son ami lâche prise. Il avait bien le droit de lui faire plaisir non ? Après tout c'était grâce à lui (et au rat) qu'il avait remporté la cagnotte, alors il tenait à le remercier comme il le pouvait. Galaad aimait son rat et lui avait besoin d'une maison, c'était logique ! La question réglée, Caius suivit le chevalier dehors, le suivant à travers les stands. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de spécialités locales et Galaad lui fit goûter aux pommes au sucre. C'était spécial… Pas dégueu mais tellement chiant à manger ! Impossible de croquer dedans sans se foutre du sucre partout sur la gueule. Une fois la pomme entamée ça allait mais la première bouchée c'était franchement épique ! Le Romain fut quand même soulagé de la finir et ne perdit pas de temps pour se laver les mains et la bouche.

Les tendances agoraphobes de Caius s'étaient calmées d'elles-mêmes et il se promenait maintenant tranquillement avec Galaad, saluant les chevaliers qu'ils croisaient. Ils tombèrent sur le Seigneur Karadoc, sa femme et ses enfants entre autre. L'une des gamines apprécia beaucoup le nouveau rat de Galaad, c'était mignon à voir… Le Romain dû se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas partir en crise de mélancolie, repensant à ses propres filles qu'il n'avait même pas vu grandir… Caius avait dû dévier son regard des petites filles pour le braquer plutôt sur Galaad et respirer un bon coup pour chasser les émotions qui n'avaient pas leur place en cette belle journée… Mais les gamines de Karadoc étaient réellement adorables et elles faisaient marrer Caius à ne plus vouloir rendre le rat à Galaad… Le pauvre avait l'air très embêté et il saisit qu'il aurait bien voulu leur laisser… mais non en fait ! C'était son nouveau « joujou », il allait pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Le petit côté enfant que le chevalier laissa voir attendri le Romain qui commençait franchement à trouver le chevalier adorable dans son style…

Ils continuèrent à se promener une fois que Galaad eut récupéré son animal, s'arrêtant au stand de vêtements et d'accessoires que Caius avait localisé. Tandis que le chevalier s'achetait un chapeau moche (et c'était pas faute de l'avoir répété et d'avoir insisté pour que Galaad change d'avis mais en vain…) et des gants, lui se procura une nouvelle ceinture, des jolis bracelets de cuir et quelques écharpes de différentes couleurs. Ils allèrent ranger le tout dans leur sacoche respective avant de se diriger vers les autres jeux de la foire. Caius y perdit quelques pièces d'ailleurs… Sauf quand ils arrivèrent au stand de tir de couteau. Pour l'arc et les autres jeux d'adresse il était vraiment pas terrible, mais avec les couteaux… une vraie terreur. C'était un talent qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment exploité sur le terrain et qu'il avait développé totalement sans le vouloir. Il avait beaucoup fait le pet devant des tentes à l'époque pas si lointaine où Rome avait encore des camps sur l'île. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il est 3h du matin et qu'on reste planté devant une tente ? On s'occupe. Et lui s'amusait à balancer sa dague dans la terre pour passer le temps. Quand il en eut marre de la planter dans la terre il essaya de viser d'autres cibles, devenant de plus en plus bon, arrivant toujours à viser mieux, comprenant de plus en plus la technique, la mécanique. Parce que ça avait l'air facile mais ça l'était pas. Fallait savoir comment lancer avec l'angle du poignet, prendre en compte la lourdeur du machin pour calculer la force du lancer, prendre en compte le vent, etc.… Bref, il maîtrisait. Il avait des armes de jet planquées dans sa cabane, comme plusieurs sets de couteaux et des armes d'autres pays, comme des shurikens Japonais, un chakram Indien et un espèce de bout de bois en forme de flèche qui venait de très loin mais dont il ignorait le nom et qui revenait quand on le lançait. Il était classe celui-là mais il était jamais totalement parvenu à le maîtriser. Il se l'était pris dans la gueule une fois et il avait encore la cicatrice. D'ailleurs cette connasse n'avait jamais disparu et il passait son temps à la dissimuler derrière du maquillage… Bref, il était vachement bon avec ses couteaux et il battit Galaad à plate couture, remportant encore un peu de fric, se remboursant en fait les pièces payées pour avoir perdu aux autres jeux d'adresses. Caius n'y cru pas quand le chevalier se mit à lui faire la gueule et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le premier défaut de Galaad : mauvais perdant ! Il essayait de le camoufler mais ça se voyait qu'il était un peu irrité de ne pas avoir gagné… Heureusement que lui était bon gagnant sinon il en aurait fait baver au chevalier en se ventant… Caius n'avait aucune envie de se prendre le nez là-dessus (surtout que Galaad était bon en tout, il pouvait bien lui laisser ça quand même !) et son ami non plus alors ils oublièrent vite.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les familles avec leurs enfants quittèrent, laissant seulement les fêtards qui se rassemblèrent autour d'un bon feu et d'un banquet libre, mangeant en écoutant les musiciens. Caius se demanda sérieusement ce qui prenait à Galaad quand celui-ci se mit à danser et essaya de l'entraîner à faire pareil. Le Romain lui rappela d'ailleurs en latin que « nemo saltat sobrius, nisi infanus est », soit que personne ne dansait sobre à moins d'être aliéné… Voyant que les gens alentour s'y mettaient, il finit par céder pour faire plaisir à son ami. Il n'avait franchement pas le sens du rythme mais il arriva tout de même à s'amuser sans trop se prendre la honte, tâchant de ne pas faire attention aux commentaires de certaines personnes qui critiquaient son ami pour son audace et son talent encore là…

Caius se fatigua vite de la danse alors ils stoppèrent pour discuter un peu avec la famille de Karadoc qui se préparait à partir. Il y eut encore du rififi entre Galaad et les petites pour le rat mais Mevanwi n'entendait plus à rire et laissa le chevalier reprendre sa bestiole avant d'insister pour partir coucher les enfants. Le petit dernier de Karadoc dormait d'ailleurs depuis un bon moment dans les bras de son papa… Caius et Galaad leur dirent au revoir et s'éloignèrent un peu aussi de la fête.

La première nuit de l'automne était très froide. Le ciel était très noir, il devait être près de neuf heures du soir, pas plus… Un magnifique croissant de lune bleu brillait sur le voile de velours sombre piqueté d'étoiles. Marchant tranquillement autour du site, la musique se faisant plutôt ténue alors qu'ils se glissaient derrière des chapiteaux abandonnés par leurs propriétaires qui étaient partis danser, ils marchèrent parmi les plantes qui portaient un léger manteau de rosée glacée…

-Ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ?

Fit le Chevalier en souriant, engageant tranquillement une conversation sur un ton calme… Serein. Il avait passé une journée tout simplement parfaite… Comment aurait-il pu demander mieux… ?

-Un peu mal aux pieds et j'me les gèle mais sinon ça va, la forme…

Répondit Caius avec un sourire. Quelle idée débile d'avoir mis seulement sa chemise… Bon il était allé chercher la couverture dans la sacoche du cheval et il l'avait présentement sur les épaules mais il aurait été plus au chaud dans son gambison quand même. Décidément, ses petites prétentions le perdraient... Surtout que la réaction de Galaad n'avait pas été aussi bonne qu'il avait espéré… Son ego aussi le perdrait ! Il perdrait peut-être aussi le Chevalier à ce qu'il avait vu, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé d'ailleurs sa crise de bouderie ! Il y repensait et ça le faisait encore sourire… Vraiment ça avait été une très belle journée. La meilleure depuis un bon moment. Il avait gagné plein de fric, avait bien rigolé, bien bouffé, Galaad avait même réussi à le faire danser, c'était dire ! À quand une autre journée comme celle-là ?

Avisant une petite fontaine pas loin, il y entraîna son ami chevalier pour s'asseoir sur le rebord et reposer ses pieds et son dos. L'âge le rattrapait, c'était effrayant… Enfin, c'était pas du tout le moment de s'inquiéter de ça. La soirée était si belle ! Silencieux, Caius regardait au loin la fête qui continuait, les nombreuses torches allumées dansant dans la petite brise, les corps des danseurs produisant de grandes ombres mouvantes sur le sol… Le Romain avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas du dernier moment où il s'était senti comme ça… En paix. À l'aise. À sa place… Tournant discrètement la tête vers Galaad, il détailla ses traits à la lumière glacée de la lune, apercevant quelques fois une flamme dorée s'échapper d'entre les stands pour venir danser sur sa peau… Il était beau. Il avait sa façon toute personnelle d'être beau. Une façon qui plaisait beaucoup au centurion sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Enfin si, il savait, mais… Hm.

Le Chevalier lui souriait, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient étrangement pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment là. Galaad était à son aise même malgré le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, un silence d'attente. C'était… Juste un silence nocturne, teinté de tambourins et autres instruments loin derrière les tentes. La lune bleue faisant refléter des reflets d'argent sur l'eau de la fontaine, et ils ne discutaient pas… Ils restaient là à apprécier la présence de l'autre, Galaad revivant sa journée à travers ses souvenirs tandis que Raton semblait s'être endormi dans une des poches de son gambison, souriait, serein… Les silhouettes des danseurs au loin étaient toujours visibles et quelques notes discrètes de la musique se faisaient entendre depuis leur « cachette »… Mais rien qui ne pourrait enterrer ne serait-ce qu'un murmure. Les flammes dansaient près d'eux au rythme d'une petite brise et Galaad semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne remarqua pas le regard que Caius posait sur lui.

Lui, il avait déjà pris le temps d'observer le Romain… De le détailler, d'admirer ses traits, sa beauté incontestable, sa carrure, ses magnifiques yeux aux paupières un peu tombantes, ça lui donnait une sensualité telle qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire non s'il lui proposait n'importe quoi… Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma les yeux un instant. Le savoir à ses côtés, la température clémente malgré l'automne qui était arrivé, sa petite bête qui le tenait chaud, sa proximité du Romain, être assis si près de lui, fallait en profiter. Il essayait d'éviter de le toucher la plupart du temps, histoire de ne pas risquer de le déranger, de l'embêter en étant trop contact… Et son parfum… Cette délicieuse odeur d'agrumes…

Caius avala nerveusement, son cœur dans sa poitrine se mettant à faire des siennes, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses lèvres avaient prononcés le nom du chevalier. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui pour lui répondre « oui ?» et Caius envoya tout au diable, ses hésitations, ses craintes, le fait qu'ils étaient en public, sa volonté de ne pas effaroucher son ami... Il ferma simplement les yeux et s'approcha assez rapidement pour empêcher le chevalier de reculer. Puis il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tout doux…

Le réflexe de Galaad avait été de reculer mais il était prisonnier… Prisonnier par les lèvres ! Son cœur vint lui battre aux joues, aux oreilles, même derrière les yeux si c'était possible ! Il n'aurait pas pu rougir plus que ça alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait ! Un miracle ! Un rêve ! Un fantasme se faisait réalité… Ne sachant plus comment réagir, étant embrassé pour la première fois de sa vie, Galaad resta complètement immobile, sa tête ne réfléchissant plus assez pour lui donner l'occasion de bouger. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bizarre de sa vie. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait, comme s'il battait hors de son corps. Comme en campagne alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'obtenir la victoire… Comme l'adrénaline qui courait en lui lors des joutes, comme le bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque petit compliment qui le portait à être faussement modeste mais dont il appréciait chèrement le goût. Il ressentait toutes ces choses en même temps et profita inconsciemment de ce contact, fermant les yeux doucement… Ce baiser était son premier… Le premier qu'il vivait en ressentant des choses plus intenses que de l'amitié. Son tout premier baiser amoureux. Devait-il reculer ? Participer ? L'arrêter ? Prolonger ?...Tenter d'aller plus loin ? À l'idée d'essayer de faire avancer les choses vers quelque chose d'autre, il devint très nerveux et se dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça et se contenta de pousser légèrement ses lèvres contre celles du Romain avant briser le contact, se léchant discrètement les lèvres…

Une ou deux secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le premier contact de leurs lèvres et la réaction de Galaad. Ca semblait une éternité dans un moment comme celui-là et Caius eut peur de s'être royalement trompé sur toute la ligne. Et s'il avait fait erreur en interprétant les réactions de Galaad comme de l'intérêt ? Et s'il lui faisait peur et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir et lui parler ? Et si ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment ? Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Mais le chevalier l'avait rassuré par un simple retour de pression… Un baiser partagé. Toute la tension que le Romain avait senti monter en lui se calma, même si le chevalier s'écarta de lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé… Galaad en avait envie aussi, il avait répondu. Un peu maladroitement, mais c'était parfait. C'était court mais infiniment doux et plus que sincère…

Une saveur sucrée, du miel, du sucre, la pomme… Mélangé à son parfum d'agrumes, Caius avait un goût de dessert… Et ça donnait même envie de recommencer… Hésitant un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour combler le silence qui régnait et qui s'étirait, Galaad tenta le tout pour le tout et réitéra le mouvement… Rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ce baiser ci se brisa plus rapidement et le Chevalier se fit tout petit, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire ça…

Caius cherchait quoi dire, les yeux à moitié clos quand les lèvres du chevalier revinrent se mouler aux siennes pour un baiser encore plus court mais cette fois totalement libre. Galaad avait décidé de le lui donner celui-là et ça signifiait beaucoup…

-Vous goûtez les fruits confits…

Commenta le Chevalier en osant pas relever les yeux, fixant ses genoux qui soudainement semblaient avoir prit un profond intérêt.

-…Quoi… ?

Souffla le centurion, un peu perdu, sortant un peu de son cocon tout douillet pour réaliser qu'il venait d'embrasser un autre homme et que… et que ça ne changeait strictement rien. Et que ça le rendait infiniment heureux que cet homme soit Galaad…

-J'ai voulu recommencer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas…

Expliqua t-il brièvement en ne sachant plus du tout la raison qui l'avait porté à faire ça… À le refaire une seconde fois… C'était pourtant bel et bien ça… Pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi près de la fontaine et qu'il ne fantasmait pas tout simplement.

-…Oh…

Caius se redressa légèrement, le rouge aux joues et un sourire timide aux lèvres. C'était étrange de se sentir comme ça à nouveau... Il avait toujours cru que c'était une expérience qu'on ne vivait qu'une seule fois. Embrasser quelqu'un et voir des étoiles, se sentir con, trembler comme une feuille… Il ne l'avait en effet ressentit qu'une seule fois, avec Tullia. La seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée… Avant Galaad.

De voir Caius dans l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait chaque fois que le Romain faisait un geste qui lui plaisait, lui souriait ou lui faisait une remarque ou un commentaire quelconque, que ce soit qu'un truc lui allait bien, qu'il était gentil ou une connerie du genre, le Chevalier s'en retrouva tout retourné… Il avait le rouge aux joues, pour le remarquer malgré qu'il fasse noir, il fallait franchement qu'il ait pas mal rougit… Et ce sourire adorable… Galaad était déstabilisé, littéralement. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que le Romain aurait pu partager ses sentiments… Il avait même du mal à y croire. Ils étaient toujours ensemble depuis trois semaines. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, semblaient toujours trouver de nouveaux sujets de conversation, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais quand ils étaient ensemble et les sentiments du Chevalier grandissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Se retrouver ainsi, près de lui, après un baiser, même deux, très agréables, surprenant mais d'une telle douceur… Ça le troublait… Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer soirée plus parfaite, définitivement. Son cœur lui battait dans les joues, il avait chaud, n'avait envie que de sourire, de rigoler bêtement pour rien, de sauter partout en hurlant qu'il était amoureux…

-Et… ça va ? J'veux dire… vous avez compris qu'c'est pas un rêve ou on doit recommencer… ?

C'était une demande ? Le Chevalier évita d'exagérer de son mieux sa réaction mais il eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses pulsions… Il réussit tout de même à se modérer et pinça les lèvres dans un petit sourire timide mais amusé.

-J'aimerais bien vérifier encore une fois.

…Il l'aurait parié… Mais c'est vrai que lui aussi avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage… Ca semblait suffisamment irréaliste pour qu'il en vienne à se poser des questions et à répéter l'expérience pour bien prendre conscience qu'il avait vraiment eu les couilles d'embrasser Galaad et qu'il avait répondu…

Caius garda les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, se gorgeant du sourire de Galaad, de son regard brillant… Les lèvres douces du chevalier revinrent s'emboîter aux siennes dans un geste infiniment tendre, scellant le début prometteur d'une très jolie histoire…

-…J'y crois maintenant…

Souffla Galaad, presque ému…

Tout ce que le Romain trouva à faire fut de sourire, restant toujours un peu penché en direction de Galaad, le regardant dans les yeux à la lueur de la lune et des flammes… En fait… Les bouquins à l'eau de rose étaient peut-être pas si exagérés que ça… Tâchant un peu de reprendre ses esprits, le Romain se força à se redresser et se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Ca vous dirait pas de rentrer ? J'commence vraiment à m'les geler…

Fit-il en rigolant. C'était à moitié vrai… Une vague de chaleur l'avait envahi, lui faisant oublier l'air froid (vivifiant selon les Bretons) de cette soirée de fin d'été… N'empêche qu'il continuait à cailler et que d'être amoureux l'empêcherait pas d'attraper une fluxion de poitrine ou une autre merde dans le genre…Il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Amoureux ? Bordel… Ca y est, il avait vraiment les deux pieds dedans…

-Si, si, bien sûr.

Répondit Galaad, sortant lui aussi de ses pensées… Un peu moins rapidement par contre. Il resta même immobile un moment, le regard plongé dans celui de Caius, le suivant distraitement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se bouge… Quand il se leva, le Chevalier descendit enfin de son petit nuage alors que sa main se retrouva dans celle du Romain… L'entraînant vers les écuries.

-Vous m'offrirez une de vos tisanes, ça devrait me réchauffer ça !

-Avec joie !

S'exclama le Chevalier avant de réaliser que… Que Caius venait avec lui au château… ? Du coup ils ne se séparaient pas pour la nuit ? Secouant la tête pour chasser la rougeur qui s'amplifiait, il n'y arriva pas mais réussit tout de même à relaxer assez pour ne pas avoir l'air trop tendu.

Caius n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait dit « rentrer », pensant tout naturellement à la chambre de Galaad à Kaamelott. Rentrer pour lui aurait dû vouloir dire retourner à sa cabane en fait… Mais il ne voulait pas y retourner, surtout pas ce soir. Il voulait rester avec Galaad et pas question de l'amener là dedans, même si maintenant la baraque tenait la route… Le Chevalier lui ne fit pas de commentaire et ils récupérèrent les chevaux, se dirigeant tranquillement vers Kaamelott en discutant du « problème » du nom du cheval de Caius, Galaad proposant des noms d'origine celtique qui plaisaient plus ou moins à Caius. Il finirait sans doute par lui donner un nom Romain… Décidément il n'arriverait jamais totalement à se détacher de sa mater patria…

Ils confièrent encore une fois les chevaux à un écuyer et rentrèrent, se réchauffant presque aussitôt les pieds entre les murs. Galaad fit rapidement demander aux cuisines un petit frichti et deux tisanes au miel alors qu'ils remontaient à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses achats et trouver un endroit pour faire dormir Raton… Qui s'éveilla à moitié de son sommeil réparateur quand le Chevalier le sortir de son petit nid douillet pour le poser dans un autre fait avec un foulard, sur sa table de nuit. Galaad semblait léger. Il souriait sans cesse... Ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel, mais c'était… un autre type de sourire.

Le Romain pendant ce temps se vola un petit coin de matelas et retira ses bottes, ce qui lui prit un temps considérable. Elles étaient bien jolies mais elles étaient longues à lacer et donc à délacer. Mais elles étaient sexy ! Enfin aussi sexy qu'un uniforme Romain pouvait l'être… Il venait juste de finir de se débarrasser de ses bottes et releva les yeux à temps pour voir Galaad déposer son rat dans un foulard. C'était mignon… Caius espérait que la cage serait vite prête parce qu'un rat dans un château… Faudrait faire gaffe que les autres habitants ne le voient pas et qu'il se balade pas partout dans les couloirs parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Galaad vint s'assoir sur le lit et tourna les yeux vers le Romain, sans rien lui dire… se contentant de l'observer… Visiblement, il cachait moins l'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui tout d'un coup. Ces yeux là n'avaient rien du gars qui se contente de regarder un ami… Ça avait tout de celui d'un homme profondément amoureux.

Le Chevalier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, souriant. Caius était impressionné à chaque fois de l'effet que ça avait sur lui… Il sentait des papillons dans son estomac et c'est comme si il avait la tête plus légère. À se demander si c'était magique… Ça serait même pas étonnant, Galaad avec quelque chose de spécial… Enfin forcément qu'il pensait qu'il était spécial, mais… Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire…

Fit le Chevalier, l'air de se trouver dans les tissus les plus doux du monde, souriant comme s'il était blottit dans un nid de plumes, les yeux humides tant il était content…

-Ah ouais ?

Fit le centurion avec un sourire en coin. Bon ben si il avait encore du mal… Caius glissa sur le matelas, comblant l'espace entre eux. Il posa une main délicatement sur la joue du Chevalier et l'attira vers lui pour un autre baiser. Il se permit même de glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui…

Réglant le problème, Caius se serra contre lui, lui volant un nouveau baiser tout tendre, éveillant en lui des envies primaires qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant, ressenti que seul dans son pageot avec son poignet et son imagination pour faire le reste. Le bras autour de sa taille lui envoya un intense frisson qui le secoua tout entier, lui donnant l'impression qu'il risquait fort de devoir réguler la tension ce soir… C'était limite gênant mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement en se retrouvant entre les bras du Romain… Dont, maintenant il pouvait confirmer sans hésiter une seule seconde, il était amoureux… Complètement amoureux même. Il avait lui aussi des papillons dans l'estomac, la tête toute légère, il rougissait, se régalait de ces baisers qui, espérait-il, ne prendraient jamais fin. Il n'avait jamais embrassé en étant amoureux avant maintenant et ça lui plaisait… énormément même. Qu'est-ce que c'était doux… Et chaud… Et sucré.

-À force vous allez bien finir par y croire…

Chuchota le Romain contre les lèvres de Galaad, lui offrant un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

Et cette voix… Lui envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons exaltants, le Chevalier dû presque se faire violence pour garder le contrôle sur ces pulsions étranges qui naissaient en lui. De plus, l'excitation du moment, la nouveauté, la curiosité, le bonheur extatique de maintenant savoir que ses sentiments étaient probablement partagés, décidément, cette soirée était carrément parfaite. Un soupir lui échappa et il fut incapable de résister à l'envie de prendre une autre part de ce véritable dessert qu'étaient les lèvres du Romain, pressant les siennes contre celles de Caius, inspirant son parfum et posant discrètement une main sur le torse de son compagnon, le Chevalier se sentait léger, limite inconscient. Comme s'il vivait dans un rêve, tout flou, aux contours embrouillés. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Caius n'eut pas beaucoup le loisir de se plonger dans le regard vert de Galaad avant que ce dernier ne vienne lui voler un baiser. Maintenant que la machine était bien partie le chevalier ne semblait beaucoup moins farouche comme pu le constater le Romain. Une main chaude se posa légèrement contre son torse, le faisant frissonner, lui rappelant encore une fois ses besoins de chaleur humaine… Ils ne seraient pas bien difficiles à combler maintenant qu'il avait Galaad… Il se surprenait lui-même à devenir rapidement à l'aise avec le concept de l'intimité entre deux hommes. C'était pas ce soir qu'ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses mais il n'avait pas envie de se priver de baisers pour autant… D'ailleurs celui là fut trop court à son goût mais Galaad accrocha son regard dans le sien et il se perdit dans les tréfonds émeraude…

Quand on frappa à la porte, Galaad n'eut pas la moindre réaction avant qu'on y refrappe à nouveau… Moment où il dut s'arracher cruellement à la contemplation du regard de tremblant, il se leva, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il ouvrit, les joues rouges, les yeux humides, la bonniche lui tendant le plateau, n'osant pas entrer, de peur de ce qu'elle verrait. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard curieux à l'intérieur et n'y vit rien qui aurait pu la faire douter de quoi que ce soit… Le Chevalier revint donc vers le lit avec le plateau et le cœur infiniment léger, lui bondissant dans la poitrine avec allégresse, il semblait flotter dans l'air tant il avait l'air serein. Comme s'il marchait à quelques millimètres du sol…

-Vous…

Fit-il en pinçant les lèvres, retenant un peu sa joie qui aurait pu le faire parler trop fort ou s'agiter plus que le nécessaire. Encore une fois il dut se battre contre sa nature enfantine pour garder le contrôle et ne pas se ridiculiser en déclarations d'amour et diverses bêtises dites sur le coup de l'impulsion…

-Vous savez… Je… Je n'ai jamais ressenti avant ce que je ressens pour vous… Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas certain de ce que c'est… Mais ça me plaît.

Déclara t-il malgré la difficulté qu'il avait à contenir ses élans de romance. Il porta donc distraitement sa tisane à ses lèvres et en prit une toute petite gorgée, pour en vérifier la température, grimaçant légèrement au contact avant de rabaisser le contenant…

Caius ne su que sourire stupidement. Il le savait. Que Galaad l'aimait. Il avait compris… Et lui de son côté devait s'avouer que si ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça y ressemblait plutôt… En trois semaines il s'était très rapidement attaché au Chevalier. Il l'avait sauvé, lui avait redonné un peu de joie de vivre… Puis le charme enfantin et le sourire lumineux de Galaad avait fini par le faire tomber.

-Vous savez aussi que… Ma mission chez vous tire à sa fin…

Fit-il tristement, maintenant qu'il pouvait montrer la peine qu'il avait à la terminer, il n'allait pas se gêner…

… Caius n'y pensait plus à ça. Merde… C'était pourtant une si bonne excuse pour le voir souvent… Comment il ferait sans lui maintenant ?

Le Romain avait perdu un peu de sourire mais prit le verre de tisane, soufflant doucement dessus pour la refroidir un peu contrairement au Chevalier qui n'avait pas fait attention et s'était un peu brûlé.

-Et que du coup… Du coup le Roi m'enverra probablement encore à l'extérieur du pays…

Ajouta t-il, ressentant étrangement un vide immense, un gouffre terrifiant s'ouvrir au creux de son estomac… Comme s'il s'écroulait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il l'avait dit avant d'y réfléchir et maintenant l'idée lui semblait atroce… Et si cette réciprocité n'était que temporaire vu leur proximité depuis quelques temps ? Et si ça s'arrêtait après, une fois que Galaad recommencerait à avoir des missions en rapport au Graal ? De l'extérieur, le Romain eut droit à un Chevalier visiblement troublé, redevenu silencieux, comme si on venait lui apprendre la mort d'un proche. S'ils se séparaient si vite, au début d'une relation, la dite relation ne durerait jamais, il en était certain… Quelle horreur ! Autant son allégresse avait pu être intense que maintenant son désespoir l'était tout autant…

Caius perdit totalement son sourire et fronça les sourcils, éloignant le contenant fumant de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ?

Râla le centurion, mécontent. Ils passaient un bon moment… Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'ils allaient être séparés alors qu'ils venaient juste de se foutre plus ou moins ensemble !

-Parce que c'est terrible !

Fit Galaad, visiblement plus atteint par l'idée que Caius… Qui n'avait pas l'air de craindre la suite.

Caius était pas du style à partir dans des élans mélodramatiques mais il devait bien avouer que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais alors là pas du tout. Parce que sa compagnie, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, allait lui manquer… Et aussi parce que Caius savait très bien que Galaad était son support psychologique et que c'était pas dit que sans lui il allait réussir à survivre dans la « jungle » Bretonne. Contrairement au Chevalier il ne s'inquiétait pas de moins l'aimer parce qu'il n'était pas là. Comme un con il avait continué à aimer sa femme même si il ne la voyait pas souvent… Enfin bon, maintenant qu'elle voulait plus de lui, il avait réussi à s'en détacher. Heureusement sinon il n'aurait pas pu se retrouver comme ça avec Galaad…

-…Je veux rester ici. Près de vous. Continuer de vous aider… Et de vous voir, comme on le fait depuis trois semaines.

Expliqua le Chevalier en posant son verre sur la table de nuit, à côté du rat avant de venir se blottir sans gêne, ni retenue contre le Romain, faisant évidemment attention de ne pas accrocher le contenant de tisane chaude, fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément et en silence le parfum de Caius… Maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il en avait la liberté et la possibilité, il n'allait pas s'en priver…

-Moi aussi…

Soupira le Romain en accueillant le chevalier contre lui, passant son bras libre autour de lui.

-…Et si la situation est temporaire… Il vaut mieux que j'en profite avant que ce soit terminé.

Fit-il, piteux, soupirant lourdement.

-Délayée, pas terminée…

Corrigea-t-il. Il attendrait lui. Il attendrait que Galaad revienne d'une mission au fin fond de l'Afrique comme une midinette attend son chevalier à la fenêtre de sa chambre… Ou une autre comparaison ridicule dans le même style… Bref, il l'oublierait pas, c'était sûr. Même que c'était certain !

-Je suis désolé de vous parler de ça maintenant… Je me doute que ce n'est pas du tout le moment mais… Ça vient de me venir en tête et…

Il se renfrogna légèrement, retombant dans un silence réflexif…

-Je ferai une demande au Roi… Histoire de rester dans le coin le plus longtemps possible. Je trouverai bien une excuse.

Fit-il, se sentant devenir de plus en plus serein à l'idée… Entre les bras du Romain… Tout sauf eux deux perdait son importance. Ils étaient là, seuls au monde… Un échange de chaleur au calme, en privé, sans rien ni personne pour les déranger… Finalement, il trouverait bien un moyen de rester là… Fermant les yeux, Galaad se blottit doucement et soupira de bien-être… Tout un contraste si on comparait à la seconde précédente ou la panique l'avait pris…

-Bah… Dites-lui que vous avez pas envie d'partir à l'autre bout du monde… Y va bien comprendre…

Et c'était quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien qui lui disait ça…

-…Sauf que si je n'y vais pas, personne n'ira…

Soupira Galaad en se renfrognant légèrement malgré le fait que maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de Caius, plus grand-chose autour n'importait. C'était tout de même un fait… Personne ne ferait le travail de Galaad. Il était l'un des plus efficaces de la Table Ronde, seulement, il devait bien y avoir d'autres missions lorsqu'il n'était pas là et Arthur devait bien s'organiser sans lui… Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? Le Roi était généralement du genre compréhensif. Il taperait peut-être un peu du poing sur la table mais finirait bien par saisir. Lui-même lui avait déjà dit qu'il détestait voyager…

-Si vous pleurnichez un peu, que vous lui faites une belle tête de chiot qu'a perdu sa maman, j'vous jure qu'il vous enverra même pas faire les courses au marché…

Blagua-t-il avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Galaad pour déposer sa tisane dans le plateau et ficher le plateau par terre pour faire un peu de place.

-Pensez-y pas c'soir…

Implora Caius doucement, s'allongeant sur le matelas, attirant Galaad dans le mouvement, lui capturant les lèvres pour un baiser pour l'empêcher de recommencer à jouer les rabat-joies…

Le Chevalier leva la tête et se redressa quand Caius le repoussa un peu pour déplacer les trucs qui se trouvaient sur le lit… Comment il savait qu'Arthur était comme ça… ? Il le connaissait si bien que ça ? Mais les pensées ne restèrent pas plus longtemps dans sa tête… Il avait bien d'autres choses à gérer… Comme les réactions de son corps à pareilles manifestation d'affection. Il se sentait tellement… Bizarre. Mais une bizarrerie positive… Enfin, en partie. Si il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son pantalon avait deux tailles de moins, il se serait senti très bien. Il n'y avait que ça… Ça et les frissons le long de sa colonne, jusque dans sa gorge, lui donnant presque envie de gémir…

Les lèvres du Romain se posant sur les siennes, il soupira pesamment par le nez, la pression de ses pulsions devenant difficilement soutenables, il tâcha de se concentrer sur la soirée romantique qu'ils passaient…

Ensemble, étendus sur le lit, enlacés, discutant sommairement de choses et d'autres, distraits par les sentiments avoués, s'embrassant tendrement aux dix minutes, se souriant, se regardant dans les yeux… Ils roucoulaient. Littéralement. Galaad ne ramena pas le sujet des possibles propositions de mission par Arthur… Il réussit à se calmer, à contrôler ses ardeurs… Et finit, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence confortables, par s'assoupir… Le souffle apaisant du Romain sous lui, sa chaleur… C'était trop pour le Chevalier qui avait finit par laisser Morphée le prendre…


End file.
